Max
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Epoque des maraudeurs... Max a 10 ans lorsqu'elle découvre le monde des sorciers. Ses anciens démons refont surface. Pourra-t-elle les affronter, à nouveau ? Fic terminée !
1. Bons baisers d'autrefois

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

Chapitre 1 : bons baisers d'autrefois_  
  
  
_

C'était un matin de la fin juillet, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable. Elle était seule avec Paul, son père, comme d'habitude, dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée au bord de l'océan. Ils s'étaient levés très tôt, pour pouvoir profiter du peu de fraîcheur que l'été leur accordait.  
Assis sur le banc, sous le perron, face à la plage, son père semblait rêvasser, les yeux perdus au-delà de l'horizon. Max avait cessé de se demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser, pour avoir l'air si absorbé. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle évitait de se poser des questions sur les états d'âme de son père.  
Fidèle à elle-même, elle feuilletait avec avidité les pages d'un manuel de biologie. Elle n'avait que 10 ans, mais cette matière la passionnait déjà. Elle envisageait de devenir médecin, comme son père l'avait été, autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore en état de travailler.  
Autrefois… Cela semblait si loin… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.  
Max jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers son père, toujours immobile, les yeux fermés. Il respirait lentement, comme s'il se délectait du parfum des embruns, comme si cette odeur marine lui rappelait les délicats souvenirs d'autrefois.  
Autrefois… Ne pas y penser.  
  
  
Max se remit à sa lecture. Le chapitre de l'hérédité, qu'elle avait commencé la veille, lui plaisait particulièrement. Il lui semblait stupéfiant que les gènes de 2 individus puissent ainsi se mêler, s'intriquer, se mélanger, pour donner un nouvel individu unique et différent. Elle avait déjà beaucoup lu sur ce sujet. Elle savait qu'une grande part des caractères était due à l'hérédité, mais elle savait également que le milieu jouait un rôle non négligeable dans le devenir des êtres. Et elle aimait à se demander ce que serait "aujourd'hui" si "autrefois" avait été différent.  
Autrefois… Elle refusait d'y réfléchir, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de voguer vers "autrefois".  
A 10 ans, elle était déjà nostalgique d'un "autrefois" qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, qui aurait pu être, mais qui s'était mué en un présent vacillant et instable, d'un "autrefois" qui l'avait soustraite à la douceur candide de l'enfance.  
Tout le monde disait qu'elle était très mure pour son âge. A l'école, elle était en avance sur les autres enfants de son âge. En dehors, elle raisonnait déjà comme un brin d'adulte qu'elle était.  
Mais personne ne comprenait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça parce que ça lui plaisait de jouer à la grande ! Elle aurait bien aimé rester l'enfant qu'elle était avant ça. Si "autrefois" avait été différent…  
"_ De toutes façons, dit-elle tout haut, on ne peut plus rien maintenant !   
C'était sa technique habituelle pour chasser de son esprit ce genre de divagations.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Max ?  
Son père émargeait de sa léthargie habituelle. Il la regarda avec des yeux hébétés, se demandant pourquoi il était sorti de sa rêverie. Max se contint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Elle le détestait quand il était comme ça. Après tout, c'était lui l'adulte normalement !  
_ Oh, excuse-moi…dit-il lentement. Tu dois avoir faim ? Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner."  
Il ne se rendait même pas compte, il ne comprenait même pas que c'était sa façon molle de réagir qui poussait sa fille à grandir trop vite.   
Mais peut-être que lui ne réussissait pas à s'empêcher de penser à "autrefois"…  
  
  
Soudain, il y eut un cri. Ce n'était pas un cri effrayant, comme ceux qu'on entend dans les films d'horreur. Plutôt un du genre de ceux qu'on perçoit dans les volières des zoos, avec tous ces oiseaux exotiques.  
Max l'entendit à peine. Si elle avait su ce que ce bruit signifiait, elle aurait tendu l'oreille un peu plus, pour bien se souvenir de cette étrange journée.   
Mais son père sursauta. Il resta bloqué, comme paralysé, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jambe dans la maison, l'autre à l'extérieur.   
Max ne réagit d'abord pas, le croyant toujours en proie à ses rêveries.  
Puis le cri retentit une seconde fois. Paul se retourna brusquement et scruta les alentours d'un seul regard. Max, à la fois soulagée de le voir revenir à lui, et intéressée par sa réaction, suivit les yeux de son père, aussi grands que des soucoupes. Ils cherchèrent un instant, puis se posèrent enfin sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était un oiseau. Un hibou. Un hibou tout bête, comme ceux qu'on peut croiser la nuit, en forêt, quand on fait du camping, si on a de la chance. Sauf qu'il faisait presque jour.  
Mais celui-ci, posé sur la rambarde qui cerclait le perron, avait quelque chose dans le bec. Il reprit son envol et vint atterrir sur la table basse. Paul recula immédiatement d'un pas, en attirant Max en arrière. L'oiseau déposa l'objet et resta sur un coin de la table, attendant. Max était toujours retenue par son père. Mais le hibou l'intriguait, et elle se libéra de l'étreint paternelle pour s'approcher de la table. L'objet déposé était une lettre en papier brun, comme du papier kraft. Lorsqu'elle la prit, l'oiseau hulula doucement.  
De près, le papier ressemblait plutôt à du parchemin vieilli. En plein centre de l'enveloppe, le nom et l'adresse de Max étaient écrits, en jolies lettres élégantes et stylées.  
"_ C'est pour moi, dit-elle, décontenancée, en se tournant vers son père.  
Ce dernier avait l'air désespéré. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il  cherchait ses mots. Il finit par dire, sans lever les yeux vers Max :  
_ Ouvre-la.  
Max commença à déchirer l'enveloppe. Le hibou hulula à nouveau, de façon plus insistante. Max s'arrêta, se tourna vers son père et lui demanda :  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
_ Je… Je crois qu'il veut qu'on lui donne à manger.  
L'oiseau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun mais Max le trouvait plutôt mignon.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça mange, un hibou ? demanda-t-elle, détournant son attention de la lettre.  
_ Rien qu'on puisse trouver dans la maison…soupira son père.  
Il tomba assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains. Max se précipita vers lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Papa ? Tu es encore malade ?  
_ Non, non, ça va… Ouvre ta lettre.  
Max reporta son attention sur la grande enveloppe tannée.  
_ Je vais d'abord chercher quelque chose à manger pour lui, répondit-elle en indiquant le hibou d'un signe de tête.  
Elle posa la lettre sur le banc, à côté de son père, et entra dans la maison. Elle fouilla dans la cuisine et découvrit un fond de paquet de céréales.   
_ Ca devrait lui convenir, pensa-t-elle.  
Lorsqu'elle réapparut sur le perron, le hibou était toujours là, immobile et stoïque. L'enveloppe avait glissé par terre. La lettre qu'elle contenait était entre les mains de son père.  
_ Mais… C'est mon courrier ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
Paul lui tendit la lettre, les larmes aux yeux. Max s'en voulut aussitôt. Son père se tourna vers le hibou.  
_ Pourquoi ? soupira-t-il. Pourquoi elle aussi ?  
Impassible, le hibou hulula, lorgnant sur le paquet de céréales dans la main de Max. Elle le versa sur la table, devant lui, et il commença à manger bruyamment.  
Puis elle s'assit à côté de son père et lut :  
  
  
**Chère Miss Grey,  
  
**  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande d'inscription au Collège Poudlard a reçu une réponse favorable.  
Nous vous remercions de remplir le formulaire ci-joint, et de nous le renvoyer par retour de hibou, avant le 15 août.  
De plus amples informations vous seront envoyées avant la rentrée.  
  
  
En vous souhaitant un agréable été,  
  
  
Professeur Minerva MacGonagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
  
Décontenancée, Max se tourna vers son père.  
_ Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?  
Paul soupira et ravala ses larmes avant de faire face à sa fille.  
_ Tout est dit dans la lettre. Tu es inscrite. Il faut que tu remplisses le formulaire et puis que tu…  
_ Ca, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-elle. Mais, cette école, c'est quoi ? Une blague de tonton Frankie ?  
Paul laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.  
_ Non, c'est… C'est la pure vérité… Tu es…une sorcière  
_ C'est pas drôle, Papa…  
_ C'est vrai… C'est héréditaire.  
_ Alors, toi aussi, tu … ?  
_ Non, pas moi. Ta mère…  
_ Maman était une sorcière ??? Je sais que vous ne vous aimiez plus vraiment quand vous vous êtes séparés, mais quand même… De là à dire que c'était une sorcière !  
Paul se leva précipitamment et prit sa fille par les épaules.  
_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Max ! Tu sais bien… Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… Tu l'as dit toi-même… C'était comme de la magie.  
_ On a dit qu'on ne devait plus en parler !  
_ On n'a pas le choix, Max !   
Cela faisait des mois que Max n'avait pas vu son père dans un tel état d'excitation.  
_ Explique-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Silence. Paul fit un grand effort intérieur pour se calmer.  
_ Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère… Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, tout ça. Et puis, quand c'est devenu sérieux entre nous, elle m'a dit tout dit. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, mais j'étais amoureux. Alors, j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes mariés, et il y a eu des frères, puis toi… Elle m'avait dit que ça se transmettait aux enfants, que c'était héréditaire. Je m'en fichais, je l'aimais. Pour tes frères, ça allait. Ils seraient sorciers, mais ils seraient comme les autres. Mais, toi… Quand tu es née, Gabriele a tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas comme tes frères. Tu lui ressemblais beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus d'ailleurs… Elle a eu peur pour toi. Elle ne voulait pas que tu subisses ce qu'elle avait subi. Alors, nous nous sommes séparés et tu es venu avec moi. Elle pensait que c'était mieux pour toi, de te laisser à l'abri, de tout te dire quand le moment serait venu… Et c'est le moment, Max… Mais, elle n'est plus là pour t'expliquer…  
Max était comme saturée d'informations. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit bien qu'elle tente de tout son coeur de ne pas revivre "autrefois"…  
_ Vous vous êtes séparés à cause de moi ?  
_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… On voulait te protéger…  
_ Vous étiez encore amoureux ?  
Paul ne répondit pas, mais de nouvelles larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que Max voyait son père pleurer. Puis il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.   
_ Papa… Est-ce que Maman est morte à cause de moi ?  
Paul releva brusquement la tête.   
_ Non, bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
_ Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Elle m'a dit d'aller me cacher. Elle ne l'a dit qu'à moi. Elle m'a sauvée. Ensuite, on ne l'a plus jamais revue…  
Paul sanglota de plus belle. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra si fort que Max sentit ses doigts dans sa chair. Elle avait trop d'idées en tête pour éprouver quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait à nouveau comme le parent responsable et sérieux qui console l'enfant.  
Le soleil était maintenant presque totalement levé. Le hibou avait terminé son repas et s'était installé dans un coin pour somnoler, en attendant qu'on le renvoie avec les papiers de l'inscription.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Paul se calma.  
_ C'était pour te protéger, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Elle savait ce qui t'attendait si elle restait avec toi. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant…  
_ Je suis toujours une enfant, répondit Max.  
Il ne répondit pas. Même son propre père la voyait comme une adulte. Elle n'avait que 10 ans…  
_ Dans la lettre, ils disent que ma demande a été acceptée. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !  
_ C'est ce que ta mère voulait…  
_ Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller, moi ! Je n'y connais rien à la magie. En plus, je ne sais même pas où c'est…  
Il leva ses grands yeux vers elle. Il semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.  
_ Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. Elle aurait voulu que tu y ailles. Elle aurait été très fière de toi… Entrer dans cette école avec un an d'avance, ça doit être très rare !  
L'air faussement jovial qu'il prenait ne la trompait pas.  
_ C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu… Mais toi ?  
_ Je suis de son avis. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas.  
_ Tu l'as déjà dit, ça ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne risque rien ici ? N'est-ce pas ?  
Paul resta silencieux.  
_ N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle.  
_ Si. Mais, ne me pose pas de questions, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Tu en sauras plus quand tu y seras.  
_ Et toi ? Tu risques aussi quelque chose ?    
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne crois pas que je sois concerné.  
Ne pas s'inquiéter - pour son père ou pour qui que ce soit - c'était une chose que Max ne savait pas faire…  
_ Comment tu vas faire sans moi ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux et ébaucha un grand sourire maladroit.  
_ Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !  
Ils rirent, mais Max restait inquiète malgré tout.  
_ Si tu retombes malade ?  
_ J'irais chez Frankie. Il me soignera…  
_ Il ne sait pas comment il faut faire…  
_ Tu lui apprendras avant de partir.  
_ Tu vas lu dire où je vais ? Il savait pour Maman ?  
_ Non, c'est un secret.   
_ Pourquoi ?  
Paul se leva d'un bond. Il semblait avoir retrouver une esquisse de vitalité.  
_ C'est comme ça, répondit-il. Tu devrais remplir ces papiers, avant que le hibou ne soit complètement endormi. Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
_ Non, je suis une grande fille, tu sais… Je sais me débrouiller toute seule."  
Ils se sourirent.  
Pour Max, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était bien plus responsable que son père.  
  
  
S'il n'y avait que ça à faire, elle irait dans cette drôle d'école. Son père manquait souvent d'autorité, mais il avait une manière exceptionnelle de s'imposer lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Et là, ça semblait indispensable.  
C'était la chose la plus étrange, la plus inattendue qu'il soit arrivé depuis… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.  
Cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait seule avec son père, une vie étriquée, sans surprise, monotone à mourir… Elle avait sans doute inconsciemment souhaité qu'un événement merveilleux vienne bouleverser son existence inintéressante. Mais maintenant… C'est étrange comme on peut parfois vouloir quelque chose à tout prix, puis le regretter lorsque cela arrive. On en a marre de ce qu'on possède, on voudrait mieux, mais finalement, on a peur du changement…  
  
  
Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence tendu. Après un long moment, Max se décida enfin :  
"_ Papa ?   
_ Mmm ?  
_ Je peux te poser une question ?  
Il retint un léger soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux vers sa fille.  
_ Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi ?  
Max hocha la tête.  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien.  
_ C'est faux, répondit-elle sans hausser le ton.  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
_ Tu le sais. C'est Maman qui t'a demandé de ne pas me le dire, non ?  
Il reposa la tasse qu'il tenait et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.  
_ Tu es bien plus mûre que tu devrais l'être, Max chérie…  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
Paul baissa les yeux. Il connaissait ses torts.  
_ Tu tiens beaucoup de ta mère. Elle avait…des pouvoirs vraiment extraordinaires…  
_ C'était une sorcière.  
_ Non, enfin si, mais… Je veux dire, même pour une sorcière, ses pouvoirs étaient très développés.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je crois que c'est une question de génétique. Toutes les femmes de sa famille étaient particulièrement douées. Toi aussi, sans doute.  
Silence.  
_ Tu connais ce monde ?  
_ Gabriele n'aimait pas en parler. Elle disait que ce monde, le monde de la magie, était en train de sombrer du mauvais côté. Elle voulait nous préserver, toi, tes frères et moi.  
_ Mais… Est-ce qu'ils étaient…?  
_ Non, Max. Il n'y a que toi.  
_ Pourquoi ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, mais je préfère ne pas te le dire.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
Elle insistait trop.  
_ Tu la sauras bien assez tôt. Si je te le disais maintenant, tu risquerais de ne pas comprendre.  
_ Mais… tu as dit toi-même que j'étais très mûre pour mon âge !  
_ Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, Max. Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est comme ça.   
Nouveau silence. Max était bien trop tenace pour rester sur cet échec.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas cherché à m'empêcher de devenir une sorcière ?  
_ C'est impossible. On ne devient pas sorcier, on naît comme ça. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien, on ne  peut pas changer ça. Ne cherche pas, Max. C'est le destin.  
_ Le destin, ça n'existe pas !   
Max avait un sang-froid légendaire… Si son père pouvait si facilement rester impassible, elle ne savait garder son calme dans une situation qui la frustrait, telle que celle-ci. Elle se sentait sortir de ses gonds.  
_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais rien et que tu t'en fiches ! S'écria-t-elle.  
Ce fut le mot de trop. Paul serra les poings. Ses traits se tirèrent en un instant. Il semblait furieux.  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Si ça n'avait pas été le destin, ta mère ne se serait pas sacrifiée pour que tu vives dans un monde correct ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Si je ne suis rien pour toi, respecte au moins la mémoire de ta mère !  
Max, effrayée, recula contre un mur. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état de fureur.  
_ Mais… Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !  
La gifle partit avant même qu'elle eut fini sa phrase. Elle vacilla sous la violence du choc, et son avant-bras heurta le coin de la table, qui sa rougit aussitôt de son sang. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle…  
Max porta la main à sa joue pour apaiser sa douleur. Son père vit alors le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras blessé.   
_ Max… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…"  
Mais c'était trop tard. Max, mortifiée, avait déjà pris la fuite. Claquant les portes sur son passage, elle s'élança au dehors. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour…


	2. Sorciers, cracmols et molbus

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
_

Chapitre 2 : sorciers, cracmols et molbus_  
  
  
_

_(A/N : non, non, il n'y a pas de faute de frappe. J'ai écrit "molbus" intentionnellement...)  
  
_  
Elle cessa de courir après plusieurs minutes. Le sable était déjà brûlant, bien qu'il ne soit encore que huit heures. Après une telle course dans le sable, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle s'écroula au pied d'une dune, bouleversée, pleurant tout ce qu'il lui restait de larmes.

"_ Pourquoi moi ? POURQUOI MOI ? hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pleurait pas à cause de cette école. Ce qui le rendait si triste, c'était l'attitude de son père. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il jamais comme un père normal ?

Elle entendit hululement joyeux du hibou auprès d'elle. Elle leva la tête. Il semblait l'avoir suivi sur la plage, avec le formulaire dans le bec, qu'il déposa auprès d'elle. Elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle, de la part d'un oiseau. Elle lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui. Il s'approcha et se laissa vers gratouiller la tête.

_ Tu es bizarre pour une chouette… Dans ton monde, tous les hiboux sont des facteurs ?

L'oiseau hulula de satisfaction sous l'effet des caresses.

_ Bon, je suppose que tu es pressé. Il va falloir que je m'y colle, puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle déplia le formulaire. C'était un feuillet de plusieurs pages.

_ Il va me falloir des heures pour tout remplir…

Le hibou s'installa près d'elle, comme pour la seconder dans sa tâche.

Max s'assit en tailleur sur le sable et déplia le formulaire sur ses genoux.  
  
  


Formulaire d'inscription au collège Poudlard  
  
  


Note préliminaire : le dépouilleur étant conçu pour ne fonctionner qu'avec une encre spéciale, nous vous remercions de bien vouloir remplir les pages suivantes à l'aide de la plume ci-jointe.   
  
  


Max fouilla dans l'enveloppe en parchemin et en retira un petite plume d'oie grise. Surprise, elle gribouilla sur un coin de l'enveloppe, pour vérifier que cette méthode fonctionnait. 

_ Bizarre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Est-ce qu'on écrit toujours avec des plumes d'oiseaux là-bas ?

L'oiseau ne répondit pas, sa contentant de l'observer avec ses grands yeux fixes.  
  
  


NOM : GREY

Prénoms : Maxine Hana

Date et lieu de naissance : 1er avril 1964  
  


Nom et prénom du père : GREY Paul Jean  
  
  


Elle s'arrêta soudain sur les trois petites cases à cocher, à côté des noms des parents. Au-dessus de l'une d'elles, elle lut la mention : Sorcier ; au-dessus de la suivant : Cracmol ; et, au-dessus de la dernière : Moldu.

_ Cracmol ? Molbu ? C'est quoi ça, encore ?

Elle se tourna vers le hibou, s'attendant presque à le voir répondre. Mais il ne broncha pas.

_ Tu es d'une aide précieuse… lui lança-t-elle ironiquement. Bon, je verrai ça plus tard…

Elle lut la ligne suivante et eut un pincement au cœur :  
  
  


Nom et prénoms de la mère :   
  
  


D'une plume timide, elle écrivit : ALCEA Gabriele Hana

Puis, d'une main plus ferme, elle cocha la case portant la mention Sorcier.

La suite indiquait ceci :  
  
  


Si vos deux parents sont Moldus, merci de passer directement à la page 3.  
  
  


_ Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est que ça "Molbu"… Je vais quand même remplir la suite. Au cas où.  
  
  


Si vos parents sont sorciers, préciser la période à laquelle vos parents ont suivi leurs études, leur école, ainsi que la maison dans laquelle ils ont été affectés :

Père :

Mère :  
  
  


Max barra la ligne d'un trait en diagonale. Pour sa mère, elle n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait vraiment rien d'elle. Elle se souvenait simplement qu'elle est très gentille, vraiment belle et qu'elle chantait très bien. Le reste… Il valait mieux ne pas s'en souvenir…

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien y mettre. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la plume se déroba sous ses doigts et se mit à écrire d'elle-même :  
  
  


Mère : Gabriele ALCEA, collège Poudlard, 1941 à 1948, Gryffondor.  
  
  


Max avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsque la plume s'était mise à bouger. Mais quand elle la vit écrire les informations qu'elle ignorait sur sa mère, elle se pencha sur le formulaire et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Quand elle eut terminé, la plume retomba au bord du papier, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Max la regarda avec des yeux ronds et dit tout haut :

_ Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

Évidemment, la plume ne broncha.

_ Je deviens complètement folle, songea-t-elle. Je fais la conversation à une chouette qui m'apporte une lettre sans queue ni tête, et maintenant, je parle à une plume qui écrit toute seule ! Ou ce monde est vraiment bizarre, ou c'est moi qui disjoncte !

Pourtant les mots étaient bel et bien là, sur le formulaire, devant elle.

_ Peut-être qu'ils peuvent jeter des sorts pour que les objets pensent à notre place… Ca doit être drôlement pratique pour les examens !

Elle hésita un instant, regardant la plume de travers, puis elle la saisit brutalement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Mais c'était redevenu un objet inanimé. L'oiseau hulula joyeusement.

_ C'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi ! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place…

Elle avait pris son ton fâché, mais le hibou ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir le moins du monde. Si Max n'avait pas été si sceptique, elle aurait juré qu'il lui souriait. Inconsciemment, elle lui rendit ce pseudo-sourire. Elle se demandait si les hiboux-facteurs portaient des prénoms dans le monde des sorciers. Tout devait certainement être très différent du monde qu'elle connaissait. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de cet univers. 

_ Je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote, si je débarque là-bas en touriste…pensa-t-elle. Il faudra que je demande à Papa s'il connaît des trucs.

La dispute du matin lui revint à l'esprit, mais elle coupa tout de suite cours à ses réflexions.

_ Je verrai ça plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me demandent ensuite ? "  
  
  


Lorsqu'il avait vu le sang sur le bras de sa fille, Paul s'était immédiatement calmé. C'était la première fois qu'il la frappait. Depuis des années, depuis la disparition brutale de sa femme, il s'était souvent demandé comment il réagirait le jour où il faudrait lui annoncer qui elle était et ce qui l'attendait. Il avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios ; mais la violence n'en faisait pas partie.

Max claqua brutalement la porte. Il s'en voulait amèrement, tenta de la retenir. Mais il la connaissait. Elle s'emportait tellement facilement… Tout le contraire de sa mère. A croire qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui ressembler. Mais le destin la rattrapait, inévitablement. Comme la magie… Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement échapper à ce monde. C'était déjà un miracle de l'avoir tenue à l'abri pendant 6 ans…

Voyant le sang qui s'était répandu sur le sol, il prit une éponge et entreprit de faire disparaître les traces de son accès. Il s'inquiétait, mais pas pour Max. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour elle. Elle était toujours si réfléchie, si raisonnable, si sage. A part ces crises de colères et ses petits caprices, c'était une enfant sans aucun problème. Enfin… Le problème, c'était qu'à 10 ans, elle n'était déjà plus vraiment une enfant. La faute à qui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur son lamentable instinct paternel, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Instinctivement, elle pensa que Max avait fini de bouder, mais cela semblait un peu tôt. A voir sa mine furieuse quand elle était sortie, il lui faudrait facilement 2 heures pour se calmer.

Il leva la tête vers le visiteur et sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit son identité. Rapidement, il jeta l'éponge rougie dans l'évier. C'était le moment où jamais de montrer (ou plutôt de faire croire) qu'il était à la hauteur de son rôle de tuteur.

"_ Greg ?!

Le visiteur sourit. C'était un grand homme, plutôt bien bâti, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts, un visage aimable. Rien de bien dangereux s'il n'y avait eu ce dernier détail : il portait une robe de sorcier.

_ Bonjour, Paul, dit-il, l'air de rien.

_ Euh… Bonjour…

Le dénommé Greg était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer. Paul était très troublé et l'idée ne paraissait l'effleurer.

_ Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi poliment.

Paul fit un effort surhumain pour retrouver sa contenance et répondit, sur un ton nettement moins poli.

_ Oui. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour entrer dans la maison…

_ Je suis désolé de passer ici à l'improviste, surtout après tout ce temps, mais…

_ A l'improviste ? Façon de  parler… Je m'attendais assez à te voir débarquer ici avec un tas de trucs…

_ Je ne suis pas armé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! répondit Greg mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Alors, Max a eu sa lettre ? Tu l'as lue aussi ?

_ Évidemment ! 

Ce Greg l'avait toujours fait tourner en bourrique. Apparemment, presque 6 ans de séparation ne l'avait pas changé.

_ Et ? demanda l'intrus.

_ Et quoi ? Comment tu crois que j'ai réagi ? Vous venez me prendre la dernière personne qu'il me reste !

_ Elle ne t'appartient pas, Paul. 

_ A vous non plus.

_ Nous voulons juste la protéger.

_ Ouais…lança-t-il, d'un air plus que sceptique. Comment Gabriele…

_ C'était un accident, tu le sais très bien !

Silence.

_ Et Max, comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

_ Bien.

_ Oh… Ca explique sans doute pourquoi je l'ai vu s'enfuir en pleurant…

_ Elle est surprise, mais elle est forte. Elle s'y fera. 

_ Et toi ?

_ J'ai le choix, peut-être ?

_ Oui.

Paul, intéressé, tendit l'oreille sans laisser paraître. Mais, voyant que l'autre ne poursuivait pas, il enchaîna :

_ Explique !

_ Si tu es capable de t'occuper de Max, d'assurer sa protection, etc…Et de prouver tout ça, bien sûr… Tu peux la garder.

Paul eut un rire très faux.

_ Je ne peux ni prouver tout ça, ni même le faire… Tu le sais bien.

_ Dans ce cas…

Encore un silence. Décidément, c'était le jour !

Paul hésita, puis continua :

_ Comment sais-tu que c'était aujourd'hui ?

_ Je travaille là-bas.

_ Tu veux dire : dans cette école ?

Greg hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression soulagée de son hôte.

_ Comme ça, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle.

_ Bon courage ! s'exclama Paul, près à se laisser aller.

_ Elle est si terrible que ça ? Tu m'inquiètes…

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais il fallait essayer n'importe quoi pour mettre Paul en confiance et orienter la conversation sur Gabriele.

_ Elle n'est quand même pas aussi turbulente que sa mère à son âge ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Paul ne répondit pas et ravala son esquisse de sourire. La discussion en venait à son point sensible. Pour ce qui est de la confiance, c'était visiblement raté… Paul n'était peut-être qu'un Moldu, mais c'était un Moldu rusé et bien informé.

_ Dis-moi simplement ce que je suis obligé de savoir, poursuivit Paul, les yeux toujours baissés.

_ Toujours aussi téméraire… ne put s'empêcher de penser Greg.

_ Tu sais tout, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a rien de bien en plus.

_ Rien de bien ? Dis plutôt que ça a empir

_ C'est vrai. Tu as des infos ?

_ Non. Mais pour que tu viennes chercher Max avec un an d'avance, ça doit être assez grave.

Après un silence, Greg continua :

_ Oui, c'est grave. C'est presque l'anarchie, tout le monde vit dans la crainte. Pour le peu qui vivent encore…

_ Et tu crois vraiment que Max sera plus en sécurité dans ce monde ?

_ Ils se fichent de savoir dans quel monde elle vit ! Quand ils décideront qu'ils ont besoin d'elle, ils ne se préoccuperont pas de ça et se débrouilleront pour la trouver… Alors, il vaudra mieux qu'il y ait des gens compétents pour la protéger.

_ Compétents ?

L'humeur sinusoïdale de Paul remontait dans les notes tendues. Il fallait le détendre, le mettre en confiance.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Tu es sans doute un bon père, mais maintenant, il lui faut plus que ça. Il faut qu'elle apprenne la magie, pour se défendre elle-même.

_ Je sais. Je suis résigné.

Paul leva enfin les yeux vers son beau-frère et demanda :

_ Quand ? "  
  
  


Max détourna les yeux du petit hibou qui lissait ses plumes et s'obligea à se tourner vers le formulaire. Il avait beau être "magique", ce fichu papier d'inscription était aussi ennuyeux que n'importe quel papier d'inscription…

"_ Et puis zut ! Papa saura mieux que moi…

Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à la dispute du matin. Ils avaient l'habitude, même si aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment particulier. D'habitude, elle culpabilisait d'être aussi irritable ; aujourd'hui, elle continuait à en vouloir à son père. Mais elle était assez sage pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se taire et faire semblant de rien, plutôt que de crier en vain. C'était juste que, parfois, elle avait du mal à se contrôler…

Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'en savoir plus avant de partir. 

Elle se leva et siffla pour attirer l'attention du hibou. 

_ Tu viens ? On s'en va.

Obéissant, l'oiseau vint se poser sur son bras. Max réprima une grimace de douleur quand les serres s'enfoncèrent dans son bras.

Elle marcha lentement vers la maison, la tête toujours aussi pleine de questions. Soudainement, elle regarda dans  l'enveloppe si elle n'avait pas oublié un papier. Mais, non, il n'y avait rien de plus. 

_ C'est où Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à la chouette.

A l'entente du nom de son employeur, l'oiseau émit un petit bruit de joie.

_ Ca m'avance beaucoup… J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas trop loin. Je suis sûre que tonton Frankie ne saura pas s'occuper de Papa comme il faut…

Lorsqu'elle parvint au perron de la maison, elle fut saisie d'une légère appréhension. Mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et un air de grande indifférence, et pénétra dans l'antre.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se fit alors la plus discrète possible, comme quand elle jouait au détective, dans la cour de l'école. Elle se glissa subrepticement le long du couloir et tendit l'oreille vers la cuisine. En collant bien son œil, elle pourrait peut-être voir qui c'était.

_ Salut Max !

Découverte… Elle ferait un bien piètre détective.

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme. Encore un des ces bonhommes de l'assistance sociale ? Mais soudain,  elle le reconnut.

_ Bonjour, oncle Greg, dit-elle simplement, cherchant son père du coin de l'œil.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'était attendue à voir, celui-là. Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était même étrange qu'elle s'en souvienne encore…

Son père souriait. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. En général, ce genre de blagues était réservé au 1er avril, le jour de son anniversaire.

Profitant du contexte, la chouette quitta l'épaule de Max et entra dans la cuisine.

_ Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est super !

Max ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ça pouvait bien être "super", mais elle se força à sourire. Le regard de son oncle loucha sur l'enveloppe qu'elle portait à la main. Il l'avait vue, elle ne pouvait plus la cacher, elle allait être obligée de mentir, alors qu'elle détestait ça.

_ Tu as fini de remplir ton formulaire d'inscription à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Max écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Son père avait sous-entendu qu'in valait mieux évité d'en parler… Devant son air ébahi, Greg éclata de rire. Il se recula dans la lumière de la cuisine pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il portait une drôle de robe, comme celle de Mickey dans le dessin animé "L'Apprenti Sorcier", mais plus sombre. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis au courant ! Je travaille à Poudlard. C'est moi qui t'ai fait envoyer la lettre.

Là, le soupçon s'imposait. Un oncle dont on était sans nouvelles depuis des années, qui refait surface pour l'envoyer dans une prétendue école de Magie contre son gré, dans un accoutrement digne du Carnaval, et le tout embrumé de mystères. C'était digne d'un roman…

Son oncle la prit par les épaules.

_ Allez, viens. On va parler…


	3. Famille heureuse

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture...  
  
Mille pardons pour le délai... J'avais prévu de poster de chapitre il y a une semaine, mais, comme des tas de gens, j'ai été parasitée par le virus sasser et j'ai été privée d'Internet pendant une semaine, le temps de me rendre compte que je suis définitivement nulle en informatique... De plus, je suis en pleine révision pour le concours qui me laisse sur les nerfs depuis 9 mois... J'ai l'impression d'être à Azkaban !!_

_Mais voilà le 3ème chapitre ! La suite début juin, quand j'aurais passé ce fichu concours... Souhaitez moi bonne chance !!_

_  
  
Maya : _ma première revieweuse !!! J'en suis toute émue... Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Les maraudeurs apparaîtront sans doute un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Mais l'intrigue restera centrée sur Max et ses amis proches. Le début est un peu long à démarrer, mais l'intrigue va commencer à apparaître.  
  
_Alixe :_ merci beaucoup pour tous tes conseils qui m'ont permis de poster cette fic (et aussi pour la correction des fautes de frappe ! )  
  
_Spicysuga :_ merci pour ta review ! J'ai lu ta bio, toi aussi tu adores Zola ? "La faute de l'abbé Mouret" est l'un de mes livres préférés. J'ai bien aimé ce que tu disais à propos des persos qui semblent changer selon l'auteur qui les décrit. Je prépare un chapitre unique sur Dumbledore, où il est assez différent de la description de JKR. J'espère que ça te plaira...

_Bonne lecture !!  
  
_

Chapitre 3 : famille heureuse...

Max s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon, à côté de son père et en face de son oncle.

Je sais que tu es un peu surprise…dit ce denier en souriant.

Max eut très envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était très très surprise, mais elle se retint sagement.

Tu dois penser que c'est une méchante blague, mais non. Je t'assure, et ton père aussi, que c'est la vérité. Tu devais te douter qu'il y avait quelque chose, non ?

Elle secoua la tête. En fait, elle ne comprenait franchement rien.

Bon… La magie… Comment dire ? Tu… Tu es magique, quoi ! Comme ta Maman, ma sœur, l'était, et comme je le suis aussi, ainsi que tous ceux de notre famille.

Son père devait se sentir assez exclu par le "notre famille". Elle tourna la tête vers son père, qui souriait toujours béatement, les yeux dans le vide.

Tu es muette, Max ?

Non, oncle Greg. C'est juste que…

Elle était très mal à l'aise, devant cet oncle bizarre, avec un père sédaté et un bras éraflé qu'elle tentait maladroitement de cacher derrière un coussin.

Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, conclut-elle.

Je m'en doute… Tu t'y feras. Aujourd'hui, plusieurs enfants qui ne savaient pas que la magie existait, qui ont reçu une lettre comme la tienne.

Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée. Comment font-ils pour savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir qu'ils n'ont personne pour leur expliquer ?

On trouve toujours. Et puis, s'ils ont été choisis, c'est qu'ils sont capables d'accepter la magie… En général, il leur est déjà arrivé des choses étranges. Comme à toi…

Max repensa à cette journée fatale où sa mère était morte presque devant ses yeux. Magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Oui.

Alors, tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

OK. Finis de remplir le formulaire d'inscription, pendant que je parle un peu avec ton père.

Elle regarda le visage perdu et bienheureux de son père : il sembla hors d'état de parler. Mais son oncle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler d'un certain album. Jugeant que la conversation ne le concernait plus, elle s'assit à la table et ressortit le document et la plume.

Elle avait presque tout rempli. En tout cas, elle avait complété tout ce qui lui semblait possible. Elle profiterait de la présence de son oncle pour obtenir quelques informations sur le monde sorcier.

Les derniers pages du document étaient remplies de règlements et d'articles, qui semblaient d'un ennui mortel. Mais il paraissait important à Max de les lire, et elle avait tellement envie de connaître ce monde et cette école, qu'elle aurait lu l'annuaire si ça avait pu l'aider.

D'après le règlement de l'école, Poudlard ressemblait beaucoup à n'importe quel collège qu'elle connaissait. On y parlait d'uniforme, de respect, de hiérarchie… Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune description de l'enseignement qui y était dispensé. Se laissant déconcentrer par son imagination, Max se vit penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant, dans une pièce obscure, en compagnie d'une vieille femme au nez crochu et planté d'une verrue magistrale _(A/N : aucune allusion à notre prof de potions préféré, bien entendu !!!)_, ou récitant des incantations, en dansant autour de signes mystiques tracés sur le sol… C'était presque inquiétant.

Elle revint au règlement, qui ne présentait guère d'intérêts. Cependant, elle renforça son attention lorsqu'elle lut les mots : "accidents de balai", "détournements de sortilèges" et "baguette incontrôlable".

Vue ta tête, tu dois en être au chapitre des incidents !

Max sursauta et se tourna vers son oncle.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine déconfite. C'est n'importe quoi. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui a écrit ça pour faire peur aux nouveaux élèves.

Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre plus.

C'est le Directeur de Poudlard, répondit Greg.

Pourquoi veut-il nous faire peur ?

Il n'est pas méchant ! Je crois qu'il est juste un peu taquin. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras beaucoup. C'est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu !

Max hésita, avant de se lancer :

Est-ce que c'est loin Poudlard ?

Oui, assez. C'est dans le Nord, en Écosse. Mais l'emplacement exact est tenu secret.

En Écosse ???

Ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, continua-t-il en baissant la voix. Il va très bien s'en sortir. Tu as fini ?

Non. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… "Molbu", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

"Moldu", corrigea-t-il. Un Moldu, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Alors, je coche ça pour Papa ?

Oui.

Après une nouvelle hésitation :

C'est mal ?

Quoi donc ? D'être un Moldu ? Pas du tout ! C'est le hasard. Tout le monde n'a pas notre chance et nos privilèges. Les Moldus ont un certain mérite pour vivre sans l'aide de la Magie. Ce sera peut-être aussi un avantage pour toi de savoir te débrouiller sans.

L'oncle Greg avait un don pour s'exprimer le moins clairement possible… Elle revint à la ligne correspondant à sa mère, relut rapidement le formulaire et le tendit à son oncle.

Je crois que c'est bon, dit-elle. Mais…

Oui ?

Je ne connais rien à…tout ça. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirai tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir quand je viendrai te chercher pour la rentrée, fin août. En attendant, ton père te dira pourquoi.

Étonnant… Elle s'était attendue à devoir batailler pour que son père accepte de lui révéler quelques informations… Elle se tourna vers le concerné. Il semblait toujours aussi perdu et heureux, plongé dans la contemplation d'un gros livre usé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle à son oncle.

Greg eut un sourire.

C'est un album de photos. De ta mère.

Elle se leva pour y jeter un œil, mais son oncle la retint par le bras.

Attends ! C'est un livre spécial pour ton père. Il lui permet de … tenir le coup…

Comment ça ? Il est magique ?

Disons que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort qui permet à celui qui le lit d'être plongé dans la béatitude pendant quelques heures.

Alors, je ne peux pas le regarder ?

Si. Il faut juste te protéger.

Il sortit un bâton d'une poche de sa robe.

_Spero_ _Beatum Prevensis !_  _(A/N : désolée pour les formules, mon latin me semble vraiment très très ancien...)_

Surprise, Max recula d'un pas. Mais les étincelles qui sortirent de la baguette, car ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, l'atteignirent. Elle ne sentit pourtant rien.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ! s'exclama son oncle en voyant sa réaction.

C'était quoi ?

Un sort.

Vous m'avez jeté un sort ?

Oui. Mais, tu sais, je te suis ton oncle ; tu peux me dire "tu".

Elle ne voulut pas lui dire, mais elle était un peu gênée de tutoyer un adulte qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle observa la baguette.

Ce n'est qu'une baguette. Ce n'est pas dangereux non plus, quand on sait s'en servir.

Je pourrais en avoir une ?

Bien sûr !

Et je pourrais jeter des sorts aux gens ?

Aux gens, non, mais à des objets, oui.

Quand ?

Dès que tu entreras à Poudlard !

Cette réponse parut la satisfaire. Elle était très impressionnée par le matériel. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Après tout, elle n'avait rien senti.

Je peux aller voir, maintenant ?

Oui, vas-y.

Elle s'approcha de son père. Il ne broncha pas, un sourire presque artificiel collé aux lèvres, les yeux fixés sur les photos. Max baissa le regard vers l'énorme livre et sursauta : les personnages sur les photos bougeaient ! Ce n'étaient pas de simples hologrammes. Ils bougeaient vraiment !

Elle regarda son oncle qui souriait amicalement.

Les photos ! Elles bougent !

C'est normal.

Comment ça marche ?

On utilise une potion spéciale pour les développer.

Est-ce que je…

Oui, ça aussi, tu l'apprendras, l'interrompit-il en riant.

C'était vraiment très étrange de voir sa mère lui sourire et lui faire signe de l'autre côté du papier. Elle était incapable de se savoir si ces photos étaient récentes ou non. Elle avait beau sonder dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa mère…

Elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père sortit enfin de son mutisme.

Oui, très belle.

Toi aussi, tu seras aussi belle qu'elle quand tu seras grande, Max chérie.

Max ne voulut pas le contredire, mais il lui semblait difficile qu'une gamine aussi insignifiante qu'elle puisse un jour devenir une belle femme.

Elle reporta son attention sur son père. Les photos l'avaient convaincue de la véracité de la situation. Mais la meilleure preuve était l'expression heureuse de son père. Il n'y avait que la magie pour faire ça…

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à admirer les photos. Mais, lorsqu'elle se sentit trop mélancolique, Max eut peur que les effets du sort de protection ne se dissipent et elle se détourna.

Elle te manque ?

Elle regarda son oncle, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle n'osait laisser couler.

Oui, répondit-elle."

C'était faux. Elle ne lui manquait pas parce qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle. Mais, ça, c'était impossible à dire ; elle en éprouvait trop de peine, trop de honte. C'était pour cela que les sanglots réprimés l'étranglaient.

Elle détestait mentir. Elle pensait que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle mentait. Pourtant son oncle ne parut pas le remarquer. Peut-être était-elle involontairement douée pour le mensonge ?

Elle remercia le ciel que son père soit toujours dans en admiration devant les photos. Lui voyait toujours quand elle mentait. Et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait menti…

L'oncle Greg repartit le soir même avec la lettre et, au grand détriment de Max, Yui, la chouette. Il devait venir la chercher quelques jours avant la rentrée, pour l'emmener acheter ses fournitures et la renseigner sur ce qui l'attendait.

La charme jeté sur l'album photos avait des effets fascinants sur Paul. Comme il y était plongé une bonne partie de la journée, il était en permanence de bonne humeur, bien qu'un peu trop passif au goût de Max.

Greg avait dit à Max que son père lui expliquerait pourquoi. "Pourquoi" ? Sans doute "pourquoi" elle devait aller dans cette école, "pourquoi" elle était une sorcière, peut-être aussi "pourquoi" elle n'avait plus de mère…

Mais les jours passèrent sans que son père parle d'autre chose que de simples anecdotes sur les jeunes années de sa mère, leur mariage, les frères de Max…

Comme pour sa mère, Max n'avait aucun souvenir de ses deux frères disparus. Son père, lui, semblait en avoir de nombreux. Mais elle avait beau l'écouter parler, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il parlait de lointains voisins, de personnes qui n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partie de sa vie. C'était pour elle un sujet de culpabilité permanent. Comment une enfant peut-elle oublier jusqu'aux visages de ses frères et de sa mère ?

Il s'était déjà écoulé trois semaines depuis la visite de l'oncle Greg, lorsque Paul fit allusion, volontairement ou non, à ce terrible jour qui avait scindé la vie de Max en "autrefois" et "après". Désespérant de l'entendre jamais dire quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à comprendre, Max n'écoutait plus son père qu'avec une oreille distraite.

" Ma pauvre Max… J'aurais voulu être là, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour eux, mais… Non, c'était sans doute leur destin de mourir ce jour-l

Max se figea en entendant ses paroles, dites sur un ton de conversation météo. L'album était ouvert sur la table, devant eux, et son père était toujours sous le charme.

Elle n'osa pas bouger, pour ne pas le troubler ou l'interrompre dans son récit. Mais si elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'intérêt, ne risquait-il pas de s'arrêter là ? Pourtant, il poursuivit :

Quand cet homme, ce français est arrivé, Gabriele a tout de suite compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle m'a obligée à m'enfuir, bien sûr j'ai d'abord refusé. Mais elle savait se faire obéir ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis parti. Elle m'a dit  qu'elle vous protègerait, toi et tes frères… Le français, enfin je crois qu'il était français, m'a juré qu'il ferait tout  pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, depuis. Je sais juste qu'il a été très gravement blessé… C'est lui qui m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ensuite : l'arrivée des Mangemorts, leur assaut, la façon dont ta mère s'est défendue et t'a protégée, comment il t'a sauvée quand ta mère ne pouvait plus rien pour toi… Je ne sais même plus si j'ai pensé à le remercier… Heureusement que tu es toujours là, toi, Max chérie…

Mortifiée par un tel aveu, Max rassembla tout son courage pour tourner la tête vers son père. Le charme émanant de l'album agissait encore. Il souriait et ne semblait pas le moins du monde atteint par ses propres propos. Les yeux de Max s'emplirent de larmes, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de la rage, du dégoût. Comment son père pouvait-il rester stoïque en racontant ces horreurs ?

Mais, ce qui dégoûtait le plus Max, ce n'était pas le sourire artificiel de son père, c'était de savoir que sa mère et ses frères étaient morts, alors qu'on l'avait sauvée, elle, qui s'était toujours trouvée plus insignifiante que n'importe qui.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, près d'éclater en sanglots.

Mais… Parce que c'est toi, Max chérie ! Ils savaient qui tu étais et qui tu seras."

Alors c'était sa faute. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Elle était responsable ; pire, elle était coupable…

Ce jour-là, elle eut l'impression de vieillir de plusieurs années en quelques fractions de secondes…

_J'espère que vous commencez à vous posez des questions... Je sais que c'est un peu vache de couper maintenant, mais les révélations, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience, patience... Le prochain chapitre dès que je serai sortie des exams..._

_A bientôt !!_


	4. Désartibulé ?

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture...  
  
__Watterlily __: _merci !! J'espère que Max n'est pas une Mary Sue... Elle a vrai caractère de cochon mais elle va essayer de s'arranger au fur et à mesure des chapitres... Pour Lily, je ne suis pas sûr que Max la connaîtra très bien : elles n'ont pas le même âge et... (j'ai peur d'en dire trop !!) Bon bref, il y aura surtout des nouveau personnages dans cette fic... Mais on verra quand même Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Rogue.

_Maya _: On en apprendra plus sur Gabriele Alcea (la mère de Max), mais pas tout de suite. C'est un personnage TRES important pour l'histoire !!!

_Spicysuga__ :_ la fic sur Dumbledore avance à petits pas, mais elle avance quand même... Je suis en première année de médecine, mais pour l'instant je suis en attente des résultats du concours...

_Ca y est, le concours est enfin terminé... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats... Et espérer ! Bon courage et bonne chances à tous ceux qui n'en ont pas encore fini avec leurs examens ! En attendant, voilà la suite. J'ai posté deux chapitres d'un coup car celui-ci est court et pas très important. J'ai modifié la mise en page des dialogues, parce que fanfic.net me refuse les tirets (avant ça marchait, mais plus maintenant...) Donc j'ai remplacé tous les tirets par des guillemets. Bonne lecture !!  
  
_

Chapitre 4 : désartibulé ?  
  


Après la révélation involontaire de son père, Max n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur ses antécédents familiaux. Elle avait été suffisamment assaillie de sentiments qu'elle avait à peine pu analyser, pour essayer.

Paul, lui, semblait nager dans un monde parallèle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Greg fasse sa réapparition. Le mois d'août tirait alors à sa fin et Max sentait que sa vie était sur le point de prendre un nouveau détour.

Max et son père étaient dans une chambre et faisaient les bagages, puisque l'été se finissait et qu'il était temps de regagner ses pénates. Paul n'avait pas encore ouvert l'album, ce jour-là, et sa mélancolie habituelle le gagnait.

Bien qu'elle redoutât la séparation d'avec son père (plus pour ce dernier que pour elle-même), elle était de plus en plus excitée à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur sa future école.

Elle était tout à ses pensées, mélangeant les chaussettes entre elles, lorsque des coups brefs retentirent. Max vit alors le visage de son père passer par tout un camaïeu de pourpre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser lorsque son père lui sourit en descendant ouvrir. Scrutant la pièce désordonnée, elle chercha l'album photo. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle l'ouvrit bien en évidence sur le lit, en espérant que ce genre de sorts était assez puissant pour courir dans les escaliers et atteindre le rez-de-chaussée…

Maladroitement, elle continua à remplir son sac à dos, sachant que son départ était proche. Tout en continuant son rangement, elle essayait d'écouter qui se disait en bas. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, elle se donna un air très absorbé par les bagages.

Si le visage de son père n'était plus violacé, il était devenu si pâle que ça paraissait presque pire. A l'évidence, même les charmes magiques avaient leurs limites.

" Salut Max ! fit l'oncle Greg, l'air un peu gêné."

" Bonjour, oncle Greg, répondit-elle, tout aussi gênée, en lançant un coup d'œil à son père."

Greg lança la conversation sur les banalités d'usage comme "alors, les vacances se sont bien passées ?" et "heureusement que les vacances se terminent, je crois que le temps se gâte de ce côt" ; ce à quoi Max répondait tout aussi négligemment.

Paul continuait à sourire avec une expression totalement effrayante pour sa fille. Il semblait à la fois triste, apeuré et heureux. Mais pendant cet entretien de politesse entre l'oncle et la nièce, il s'était dirigé (comme par magie, avait pensé Max) vers l'album, et s'était remis à le feuilleter. Max sourit en pensant que cela rendrait peut-être la séparation moins difficile. Pour lui, en tout cas…

" C'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce-pas ? reprit Greg, rompant délibérément le silence attendri."

Max se contenta de hocher la tête. Après un nouveau silence, il continua :

" Écoute, Max… je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… Et pour ton père, mais…"

" Je sais, je sais, répliqua-t-elle, sur un ton qui la faisait paraître bien plus vieille que ses 10 ans. Il faut qu'on y aille. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour finir mes bagages. Et pour dire au revoir à Papa…"

Greg s'effaça dans le couloir et referma discrètement la porte.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fit pour se remémorer ces derniers instants passés en compagnie de son père - du moins avant longtemps-, Max ne conserva que quelques souvenirs des minutes qui suivirent. Elle pleura, son père aussi, un peu, moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui fit promettre de bien travailler ; elle lui demanda de prendre soin de sa santé et donner toutes les consignes à l'oncle Frankie, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre au courant. Paul restait distrait, peu impliqué dans cette séparation qui était sensé le bouleverser. Sans doute cet étrange album…  Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine exaspération à l'idée que ces photos captivent plus son père que son propre départ. Mais n'était-ce finalement pas mieux que de le voir pleurer et s'accrocher à elle ? Elle n'y aurait peut-être pas résister…

Lorsque Greg jugea que les effusions avaient suffisamment duré et qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme avant que Max ne revint sur sa décision, il entrouvrit la porte et appela doucement sa nièce. Séchant rapidement ses larmes pour conserver sa crédibilité, celle-ci embrassa son père une dernière fois en lui promettant de lui écrire toutes les semaines.

Puis son oncle la saisit par l'épaule, prit sa valise et son sac à dos et ils descendirent les escaliers. Voyant que son père ne les suivait même pas jusqu'au perron, Max ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes supplémentaires. Mais, dehors, elle se força à lui offrir à un grand sourire plein de joie lorsqu'il lui fit un signe depuis la chambre.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai laissé l'album. Il tiendra le coup…"

Max n'osa pas répondre. Elle aurait aimé être aussi sûre de la santé psychique de son père…

Greg remarqua bien que Max n'était pas convaincue. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants comme elle… Il ouvrit la bouche mais se retint au dernier moment, et se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, comme il l'aurait fait avec une femme de son âge. Après tout, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait jeté un sort de dissipation de tristesse à son père ?

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un petit coin ombragé de la plage. Max ne s'était pas demandé comment les sorciers voyageaient. Ils utilisaient certainement des voitures, peut-être un peu plus rapides, et avec des sorts pour passer à travers les embouteillages. Mais quand elle vit son oncle s'arrêter sur la plage, elle scruta la mer du regard, pensant qu'ils allaient sans doute utiliser un bateau. Cependant, elle ne vit rien.

Greg sortit un vieux gant en laine verte de sa poche et regarda l'heure.

" Encore trois minutes, murmura-t-il."

" Trois minutes avant quoi ? demanda Max, regardant le gant miteux d'un air méfiant."

" Oh, c'est vrai tu n'as jamais utilisé de portoloin…"

" De quoi ???"

" De portoloin. Ca, reprit-il en désignant le gant, c'est un portoloin."

" C'est un gant, corrigea-t-elle, en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit."

" Oui, mais je l'ai transformé en portoloin. Et dans moins de trois minutes, il nous emmènera sur le Chemin de Traverse !"

Max écarquilla les yeux. Il lui en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour la surprendre. Greg ne put réprimer un petit rire devant son air abasourdi.

" Un portoloin est un objet magique qui a été ensorcelé de manière à pouvoir envoyer un groupe de personnes à un endroit, à une heure précise. Dans deux minutes, ce gant nous emmènera sur le Chemin de Traverse."

" C'est un gant, recommença Max."

" On peut utiliser n'importe quel objet pour créer un portoloin. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit suffisamment vieux et sale pour les Moldus ne s'y intéressent pas si on vient à le perdre."

Max fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

" Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle."

" C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… Pour t'en servir, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il faut le prendre au bon moment et ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ton arrivée. Je te dirai quand tu pourras."

" Qu'est-ce que ça fera si je le lâche avant."

" Oh, tu risques simplement d'être désartibulée…"

" Dés… Désartibulée ?"

" Je t'expliquerai quand ce sera terminé, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Max était de plus en plus effrayée à l'idée qu'un vieux gant puisse l'envoyer au…

" Qu'est-ce que c'est le chemin de Traverse ?"

" C'est une grande voie commerçante "spéciale sorciers" ! Nous allons acheter ton matériel scolaire."

Max hocha la tête, essayant de se convaincre que c'était sans danger.

" Et… Quelle sensation ça fait quand on est "porté au loin" ?"

" Tu vas le savoir dans exactement sept secondes. Touche le portoloin quand je te le dis et ne le lâches surtout pas ! Trois, deux, un… Vas-y !"

Max avala sa salive, hésita mais agrippa vigoureusement un doigt du gant vert. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir déjà ressenti cette sensation, à la fête foraine, dans un simulateur de crash aérien. Elle sentait l'air lui souffler au visage avec un bruit assourdissant de tempête. Secouée dans tous les sens, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. A plusieurs reprises, elle sentit des chocs dans les tibias et les bras, comme si elle heurtait des objets ou des personnes. Elle ne put dire combien de temps ce voyage dura (pas plus de quelques secondes sans doute), mais elle avait hâte que ce soit fini. Enfin, ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement un sol de pavés.

" C'est bon, Max, tu peux lâcher !"

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux. Effectivement le décor avait changé. Elle n'était plus sur la plage, mais au beau milieu d'une rue, avec des dizaines de personnes autour d'elle, qui l'observaient, certaines en riant, d'autres avec mépris, d'autres encore avec pitié. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était tombée à genoux et s'empressa de se relever, honteuse.

" Ce n'est rien, la rassura son oncle. Secouée, hein ? Tu finiras par t'habituer, après plusieurs essais. Un petit conseil : garde les yeux ouverts, c'est mieux pour l'équilibre à l'atterrissage !"

Max mit plusieurs bonnes minutes avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est être "désartibulé?" finit-elle par demander."

" C'est quand tu lâches le portoloin trop tôt et que seulement la moitié de ton corps parvient à destination, alors que l'autre moitié reste au point de départ, expliqua-t-il. Mais ça n'arrive que très rarement si on suit bien le mode d'emploi ! ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine mortifiée de sa nièce. En fait, je ne connais personne à qui ce soit arrivé. Mais j'avais une collègue qui a été désartibulée en transplanant sur une trop longue distance…"

" En transplanant ?"

" Oui. C'est une autre manière de voyager. Les Moldus appellent parfois ça se "télétransporter". On ne l'utilise que pour des distances courtes et que l'on connaît bien. Je crois que Minnie avait vu trop loin ce jour-là ! ajouta-t-il en riant."

" Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite pour elle ? demanda Max, toujours aussi effrayée."

" Rien de grave. On a retrouvé les morceaux et on les a recollés avec un sortilège spécial. Elle va très bien aujourd'hui !"

Mais Max ne paraissait pas rassurée pour autant.

" Allez, viens. Je vais t'expliquer les différentes manières de voyager chez les sorciers. Tu veux une glace pour fêter ton premier voyage par portoloin ?"

_C'était le dernier chapitre "d'intro". Les choses avanceront plus vite dans les chapitres suivants..._


	5. Bois magique et créatures fantastiques

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

Chapitre 5 : bois magique et animaux fantastiques  
  


A ce qu'il semblait, la maison Fortarôme était fameuse pour ses glaces et ses gâteaux dans tout le monde magique. Max commanda une coupe exotique double avec supplément de Chantilly et de pépites de chocolat.

" Les sorciers voyagent toujours par portoloin ? demanda-t-elle à son oncle."

" Non, il y a le transplanage dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Et puis, il y a aussi la poudre de cheminette."

Max releva la tête de sa coupe, soudain plus intéressée par les propos de son oncle. Il devança sa question.

" C'est une poudre magique, reprit-il, qui permet de voyager d'une cheminée à une autre, à conditions que ces cheminées soient reliées au réseau de cheminette."

" Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

Greg fit une moue de dégoût.

" Je ne préfère même pas y penser !"

Max écarquilla les yeux, effrayée.

" Je rigole, Max !"

" Vous n'êtes pas drôle... Et vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur..."

" Je plaisante, Max! la rassura-t-il. Tu es trop sérieuse. Détends-toi ! Et, tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis ton oncle..."

Max opina. Cependant, il lui semblait étrange de tutoyer une personne adulte qu'elle connaissait à peine. Cela lui semblait contre toutes les règles de la politesse. Enfin...

" Tu as fini ? reprit Greg. On peut y aller si c'est le cas. A moins que tu n'aies envie d'une part de tarte aux fraises en supplément ?"

Max, vexée, ne répondit pas. La tarte aux fraises avait quand même l'air délicieuse...

Max et son oncle sortirent du salon de thé et poursuivirent leur route sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel environnement : les rues étaient tortueuses, pleines de monde habillé de la même façon que son oncle. Max, avec son jean et son chemisier, se sentait mal à l'aise. Les devantures des magasins présentaient des objets étranges : balais, chaudrons, plumes... A quoi toutes ces choses pouvaient-elles bien servir ?

" Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda-t-elle."

" Hum... Commençons par le moins encombrant : les plumes et les parchemins."

Ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique dont la vitrine montrait des plumes multicolores magnifiques, qui plaisaient beaucoup à Max.

" Est-ce que je peux en avoir une comme celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle, avec ses petits yeux qui savaient si bien faire fondre son père."

" Je ne crois qu'une plume de Focifère soit très indiquée pour une élève de première année."

" Pourquoi ?"

" C'est un peu...voyant..."

Max se résigna.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est "Focifère" ?"

" C'est un oiseau exotique, qui a des plumes aux couleurs vives."

" On peut en avoir un chez soi ?"

" Oui, mais il faut un permis spécial parce que le chant des Focifères finit par rendre fou celui qui l'entend trop souvent."

Max reprit une expression de peur.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne soit pas dangereux, ici ?"

Greg réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit :

" Non, je ne crois pas ! Ne t'en fais pas, Max. Tu apprendras..."

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Greg prit une liasse de parchemins simples et un coffret contenant des plumes d'oie et des flacons d'encre de différentes couleurs. Au comptoir, il sortit quelques pièces biscornues d'une vieille bourse en cuir.

En ressortant, Max hésita, puis se décida à demander :

" Je ne sais pas quand Papa pourra vous...te rembourser..."

Les difficultés financières de son père l'avaient toujours gênée devant les autres.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà étudié la question ensemble."

Il souriait et tentait d'avoir l'air rassurant. Mais Max n'était pas du genre à ne pas s'en faire. Question d'habitude, sans doute...

Greg sortit la liste de fournitures de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

" Tu vas aller chez Mme Guipure, pendant que je vais acheter ton chaudron. C'est la petite boutique à la devanture rose, là-bas. Je t'y rejoins dans un quart d'heure !"

Max s'avança vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Elle vendait ces longues robes que tout le monde semblait porter, ainsi que des capes et des manteaux de toutes les couleurs.

Elle poussa la porte et entra. Deux enfants, vêtus de robes de sorcier, attendaient devant le comptoir, avec leurs parents, eux aussi vêtus de robes. Une petite femme rondouillette, jeune et maladroite, leur tendit des paquets et empocha d'autres petites pièces bizarres. Tout le monde se salua et la famille sortit en jetant un regard étonné à la dégaine de Max.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir. La jeune femme semblait perdue au milieu des petites pièces.

" Euh... Bonjour..."

" Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Puis pièces roulèrent sous le comptoir. La vendeuse étouffa un juron et se baissa pour les ramasser.

" Je voudrais des uniformes pour l'école, s'il-vous-plait."

" Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Vous êtes en première année, n'est-ce pas ? Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plait !"

Lorsqu'elle eut une vue complète de la petite fille, la vendeuse stupéfaite recula et se cogna dans un tabouret qui se renversa et roula à l'autre bout de la boutique. Max comprit que son jean ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans ce quartier. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir.

" Montez sur le tabouret, s'il-vous-plait, reprit la jeune femme, en conservant son air affable."

Max s'exécuta et la vendeuse commença à prendre diverses mesures. Elle sortit ensuite plusieurs rouleaux de tissu noir, puis se mit à agiter un bout de bois (sa baguette magique, pensa Max) Des étincelles en sortirent. En moins de deux minutes, trois robes et une cape noires flottaient dans l'air. La vendeuse les empaqueta, et ajouta d'autres paquets.

" Voilà ! Trois uniformes, trois robes et une cape ! Quatre mornilles et cinq noises s'il-vous-plait !"

Max, encore fascinée par la confection des vêtements, revint subitement à la réalité, s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Heureusement, son oncle poussa la porte de la boutique et s'approcha pour payer, un énorme chaudron à la main. Max observa attentivement les pièces : certaines étaient en argent, d'autres en bronze.

" Nous allons aussi prendre une robe de tous les jours."

Devançant la question de Max, il ajouta :

" Tu es... comment dire? un peu trop repérable comme ça... Choisis une robe parmi celles du magasin et tu pourras la mettre tout de suite."

_Quelle drôle d'idée ! pensa Max._

Mais elle se laissa conduire par la jeune vendeuse vers un étalage de robes pastel. Elle en choisit une bleu clair et se dirigea vers une cabine pour la passer par dessus ses vêtements. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir et finit par se dire que cet accoutrement avait au moins l'avantage d'être fort confortable...

" Vous n'avez pas la même monnaie que les Molbus ? demanda Max en sortant du magasin."

" Moldus, reprit Greg. Non. Il y a trois types de pièces : les gallions (en or), les mornilles (en argent) et les noises (en bronze) Un gallion vaut 17 mornilles et une mornille vaut 29 noises."

" Les sorciers ne connaissent pas le système décimal ? "

" Pas pour l'argent. Tu apprendras..."

" Ouais... Tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure..."

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans la rue commerçante.

" J'ai acheté ton chaudron et quelques ingrédients de réserve, reprit l'oncle."

Max jeta un oeil dans le chaudron et vit divers paquets, dont les étiquettes indiquaient "yeux de scarabée", "sang de dragon" ou "écorce de bonsaï en poudre". Pas la peine de s'étonner, elle apprendrait !

" Il ne reste plus que les livres et la baguette. Allons-y ! Les baguettes c'est chez Ollivander. Vas-y !"

" Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?"

Greg eut l'air gêné.

" Non, non... Il vaut mieux que je t'attende dehors."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Ca ne te regarde pas. Vas-y ! Je vais chez Gringotts et je t'attends dehors."

" Gringotts ?"

" La banque des sorciers. Allez, dépêche-toi !"

A l'évidence, les questions n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans le monde des sorciers...

Elle observa la vitrine crasseuse et entra dans la boutique poussiéreuse de Mr Ollivander. D'innombrables piles de boîtes grisonnantes montaient le long des murs. Elle se sentait plutôt fébrile mais l'idée de posséder une véritable baguette magique, rein qu'à elle, la tenait dans un état d'excitation incroyable.

" Bonjour, miss Grey !"

Max se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où la voix semblait provenir. Un homme sans âge, qui semblait toutefois assez vieux se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Ses grands yeux pâles n'étaient vraiment pas rassurants.

" Bonjour... Comment...comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

" T-t-t-t... Miss Grey, j'ai l'honneur (à ces mots, il toussota d'une étrange manière) d'avoir rencontré certains membres de votre famille, il y a quelques années... A ce propos, êtes-vous venue seule ?"

" Euh...non... Mon oncle m'accompagne."

" Votre oncle ? Lequel ?"

" Mon oncle Greg."

Max se demanda si elle avait d'autres oncles. Bizarres, les gens, ici...

" Bien sûr, bien sûr... Évidemment, il n'a pas voulu entrer..."

Max prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

" Savez-vous pourquoi, monsieur ?"

Il esquissa un sourire, montrant ses dents brillantes :

" Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle !"

Décidément...

" Alors, cette baguette, reprit-il. Je suppose que je dois tout vous expliquer..."

Devant le silence de Max, il continua :

" Chaque baguette est unique. Elle est constituée d'un bois naturel ensorcelé, et contient un élément magique. En général, je procède à quelques mesures (taille de l'avant-bras, hauteur du nombril, écartement des narines...) Mais en ce qui vous concerne, ce sera inutile."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Vous êtes bien curieuse, miss Grey ! Vous devriez vous modérer, ou bien vous aurez des problèmes..."

Jetant un regard dans la rue, il ajouta :

" Mais méfiez-vous des tous ceux qui vous entourent !"

" Pourquoi ?!"

Mr Ollivander soupira.

" C'est à vous de le découvrir, miss Grey. Bon, cette baguette ! J'ai reçu une commande vous concernant, bien avant votre naissance. Et, non, je ne vous dirais pas de qui, ajouta-t-il avant que Max ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche."

Il s'engouffra dans ce qui paraissait être la réserve du magasin. Les questions qui volaient dans la tête de Max trouveraient-elles un jour une question convaincante ? Quel drôle de monde, que le monde magique. Des secrets, des questions sans réponse, des conseils ininterprétables...

Mr Ollivander réapparut en tenant une petite boîte terriblement poussiéreuse.

" Tenez. Prenez la et voyons si cette personne avait raison."

Max ouvrit la boîte et saisit la baguette. Immédiatement, elle sentit une vague tiède l'envahir. De minuscules étincelles blanches jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette, comme une poussière de métal. Soudain, un visage apparut sous les yeux de Max. C'était un visage d'homme, vaguement familier. Mais la vision ne dura que quelques fractions de secondes et disparut aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue.

Mr Ollivander sourit à nouveau en voyant l'expression de surprise de la petite fille.

" Évidemment, c'était prévisible... Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

Max hésita avant de répondre. Elle possédait une baguette, objet magique par excellence, ce qui signifiait qu'elle appartenait désormais vraiment au monde des sorciers. Autant commencer tout de suite :

" Ca ne vous regarde pas ! répliqua-t-elle."

Elle se sentit toute fière de sa résistance. Mais le vendeur ne sembla vexé le moins du monde. Au contraire, il éclata de rire :

" On apprend vite, miss Grey ! Je ne doute pas que cette baguette vous sera très utile... Buis et plume de Jobberknoll. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce genre d'association... L'utilisation de  plumes de Jobberknoll dans la confection des baguettes est terriblement rare. Ne l'oubliez pas, miss Grey."

Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, et il la regardait de travers en souriant.

_On dirait qu'il est ivre, songea Max._

Mr Ollivander se tourna vers la rue. Son expression se transforma instantanément en méfiance. Max se retourna vers la vitrine. L'air de rien, l'oncle Greg faisait les cent pas au coin de la rue.

" Allez vous en, maintenant !"

" Combien je vous dois ?"

" Rien. La baguette a déjà été payée. Allez, ouste, dehors ! Nous nous reverrons sans doute, un de ces jours..."

" Euh... Oui, certainement... Au revoir !"

Malgré l'air peu engageant du vendeur, Max rayonnait. Son sourire paraissait contagieux, car, lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, l'homme lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement...

Greg paraissait nerveux. En voyant Max s'approcher en souriant, il demanda :

" Tu ne payes pas ?"

" Non, le vendeur m'a dit qu'elle était déjà payée !"

" Par qui ?"

" Ca, je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire."

Greg fronça les sourcils.

" Fais-moi voir."

Max, un peu réticente, lui tendit la baguette avec précaution.

" Elle est en buis et plume de Jobknol ! dit-elle fièrement."

" Tu veux dire Jobberknoll ?"

" Ouais ça doit être ça..." (elle apprendrait !)

" Si tu te poses la question, le Jobberknoll est un oiseau. On utilise habituellement ses plumes pour fabriquer de sérum de vérité."

Comme dans "Tintin, Vol 747 pour Sydney" ? se demanda-t-elle. _(A/N : quelle référence !)_

" Je la garde, reprit l'oncle. "

Devant l'expression outragée de sa nièce, il ajouta :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la rendrai ce soir ! Je veux la faire examiner..."

" Par qui ?"

" Par le professeur Dumbledore."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que c'est le meilleur sorcier que je connaisse."

" Mais pourquoi vous... tu veux la faire examiner ?"

" Parce donner une baguette à une enfant, c'est louche. Et les plumes de Jobberknoll, ça me parait trop bizarre pour être honnête... Je te la rendrais dès qu'il l'aura vue, s'il la trouve normale."

Son ton était catégorique. Il était clair que Max n'avait pas son mot à dire. Mais elle avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on vient de voler un cadeau sous le sapin de Noël...

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la plume de Jobberknoll dans la baguette de Max ? Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas mise là par hasard... Pour le mystérieux commanditaire de baguette, ouvrez les paris !! _

_A bientôt !!_


	6. Grandmère et Pépé Moustache

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !!_

_Spicysuga__ (j'adore ton pseudo !) _:il est possible que Greg et Ollivander se soient déjà rencontrés, dans un passé plus ou moins lointain... J'imagine que les lecteurs se posent des questions (j'ai du mal à me mettre à votre place puisque je connais déjà tout ! ), mais les réponses, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Max est un peu trop jeune pour faire face à ce qui l'attend...

_Shadow_ : tu crois que le mystérieux français lié à la mort de la mère de Max a commandé la baguette ? Hmm, c'est une bonne idée, mais non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est plus compliqué que ça... Encore une fois, vous trouverez la réponse plus tard. Et c'est toujours lié à sa mère. Tu es née le premier avril ? Moi je suis née le 2 ! Tu sais que les jumeaux Weasley sont aussi nés un premier avril ?

_Pardon pour le retard... J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais, j'ai déménagé et j'ai eu un problème de ligne téléphonique... Bref, les joies des déménagements..._

_J'essaierai de faire un peu plus vite pour le prochain...__  
  
_

Chapitre 6 : Grand-mère et Pépé Moustache  
  


Max, toujours vexée de ne pas avoir le droit de garder sa baguette sur elle, resta maussade pendant le reste de la journée. Même la visite de l'immense librairie "Fleury et Bott", où elle devait acheter ses manuels scolaires, ne parvint pas à la dérider.

Bref, elle passa le reste de la journée à bouder son oncle, bien que celui-ci lui eut promis de lui rendre sa baguette le soir même... de toutes façons, qu'en aurait-elle fait aujourd'hui ?

Rien, bien sûr... Max savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser sa baguette avant la rentrée. D'une part parce qu'elle ignorait comment s'en servir. D'autre part, parce que son oncle lui avait dit que l'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école était formellement interdit par le Ministère de la Magie, pour les sorciers de premier cycle.

" Il y a un Ministère de la Magie ?! s'était-elle exclamé."

" Bien sûr ! lui avait répondu Greg. C'est le Ministère qui conçoit les lois relatives à l'utilisation de la magie, à la protection des Moldus, ainsi que les programmes scolaires. Il contient des départements de justice, de coopération internationale, de contrôle des créatures magiques, et bien d'autres encore... Tu..."

" Je sais, j'apprendrai !"

" Exact ! Tu vois, tu commences déjà !"

Toutes les emplettes étaient maintenant terminées. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Greg conduisit sa nièce vers un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à une gare, de l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre trace de rails ou de trains. Il y avait bien quelques guichets, derrière lesquels se tenaient des réceptionnistes en robes de sorcier ocre. A part ça, les quatre murs du grand hall étaient percés de nombreuses cheminées. Certaines étaient si larges qu'on aurait pu y mettre un cheval ; d'autres, au contraire, étaient étroites.

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de cheminée dans une seule pièce, se demanda Max. Deux ou trois suffiraient à chauffer la pièce entière...

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall. Max repéra quelqu'un qui paraissait demander un renseignement à un guichet, et elle entreprit de suivre cette personne du regard.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Max ? Allez, viens..."

Elle se tourna vers son oncle et le suivit vers un des guichets. Lorsqu'elle put enfin se retourner vers l'homme qu'elle espionnait, celui-ci avait tout bonnement...disparu !

" 2 allers simples pour le numéro 3, rue Cahusac, Tordue-la-mire, s'il-vous-plait."

L'hôtesse derrière le guichet prit les quelques pièces qu'on lui tendait et donna en échange deux petites bourses ocre, comme les tenues des réceptionnistes.

" Cheminée n°12. Bon voyage !"

Greg ramassa les paquets, salua l'hôtesse et prit Max par les épaules. Elle n'eut que le temps de sourire à la demoiselle de l'autre côté du guichet, et de remarquer l'écusson qui ornait sa tenue : une cheminée dorée, d'où irradiaient des étincelles multicolores.

" Tiens ! dit Greg en tendant l'une des bourses. Nous allons voyager par cheminette jusqu'à la maison..."

" On ne peut plutôt utiliser un portoloin ?"

" Non, les portoloins s'utilisent plutôt pour les lieux très fréquentés. C'est le même principe."

" Tu es sûr que l'endroit où nous allons bien relié au réseau de cheminette ?"

" Oui, oui. L'employée vient de vérifier. Écoute-moi bien parce que c'est un peu compliqué... Mais, sache que tu n'as rien à craindre si tu agis correctement. Il va falloir que tu jettes dans le feu la poudre qu'il y a dans la bourse. Ensuite, tu rentres dans l'âtre et tu dis bien distinctement ta destination : 3 rue Cahusac, Tordue-la-mire. Tu as bien retenu l'adresse ?"

" Oui : 3 rue Cahusac, Tordue-la-mire..."

" Je vais passer en premier pour te montrer. Tu as des questions ?"

" Où allons-nous ?"

L'oncle eut un sourire sincère.

" C'est une surprise ! Autre chose ?"

Max secoua la tête, peu confiante.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une toute petite cheminée en pierre, dont l'état de propreté laissait à désirer, dans l'un des coins du hall. Des cendres presque éteintes reposaient sur le sol.

Greg ouvrit la petite bourse et en versa le contenu sur les braises. De grandes flammes vertes apparurent aussitôt. L'homme entra en deux pas dans la cheminée. Max faillit le retenir de peur qu'il ne se brûle, mais son oncle était déjà dans le feu et ne semblait en souffrir.

" 3 rue Cahusac, Tordue-la-mire ! s'écria-t-il."

Il disparut aussitôt. Max fit un bond en arrière, ahurie. Elle scruta le grand hall d'un regard avide. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une dame d'un certain âge s'avançait vers une grande cheminée en marbre blanc. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre qu'elle avait puisée dans une grande bourse. Comme précédemment, les flammes virèrent au vert. La femme entra dans la cheminée. Ses lèvres bougèrent et elle disparut en un instant !

Vaguement rassurée, Max ouvrit le petit paquet, avança son bras au-dessus des cendres et vida consciencieusement toute la poudre. Les flammes tournèrent à nouveau au vert. Simultanément, la température semblait baisser. Au lieu de la chaleur à laquelle elle s'attendait, Max sentit comme une tiède brise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra dans l'âtre. La sensation n'était pas désagréable...

" 3...rue Cahusac...Tordue-la-mire !"

C'était la même horrible sensation qu'avec le portoloin. Elle se sentit secouée dans tous les sens. Comme son oncle le lui avait conseillé, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux... Quelle horreur ! Elle avait l'impression de glisser à toute vitesse dans un toboggan sinueux en pierre, dans une obscurité presque totale, sans cesser de se cogner contre les parois. Elle s'empressa de refermer les yeux.  Ce conseil ne s'appliquait apparemment pas aux voyages par cheminette...

Le toboggan accélérait de plus en plus... et la descente cessa brusquement, dans une horrible odeur de brûlé.

Lorsque Max ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouve à plat ventre dans une jolie et élégante cheminée, au beau milieu d'un salon au meuble recherché... Ses yeux écarquillés tombèrent sur l'oncle Greg et sur un couple de personnes âgées... Elle se releva vivement et épousseta sa nouvelle robe bleue, toute sale de cendres et de suie.

" Pas trop secouée ?"

" Euh... Un peu... C'est pire que les portoloins, mais pas aussi horrible que les montagnes russes !"

" Les montagnes russes ? Ah oui, ce manège Moldu !"

Max n'osait pas trop s'aventurer hors de la cheminée, de peur de salir la pièce. Mais Greg la saisit par l'épaule, la forçant à s'approcher des autres personnes.

" Tu te souviens de Grand-mère et de Pépé Moustache, n'est-ce-pas, Max ?"

Ses... grands-parents ? Max aurait adoré que la mémoire lui revienne subitement, pour pouvoir se précipiter dans leurs bras, comme dans n'importe quelle famille... Mais, elle eut beau réfléchir, le plus rapidement possible, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir des ces personnes.

" Euh..."

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gênée de sa vie... Ils devaient la prendre pour une fille d'une impolitesse rare. Sans compter la peine qu'ils devaient ressentir à l'idée que leur propre petite-fille ne les reconnaissait pas... Mais la vieille dame s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire.

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Enfin, Greg, évidemment qu'elle ne peut pas se souvenir de nous ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des lustres ! Viens Max, n'aies pas peur..."

C'était une très belle femme, avec de superbes cheveux d'un blanc de neige et de grands yeux noirs. Elle portait une robe bleu marine brodée d'argent.

" Dieu que tu as grandi ! la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais pas plus haute que ça !"

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste.

" N'est-ce-pas, Marcus ?"

" Hmmm..."

" Allons, Marcus, ne joue pas les rustres ! Tu vas lui faire peur, à cette pauvre enfant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Max chérie... Il est toujours comme ça ! Un vrai veaudelune !"

" Veaudelune, toi-même ! s'exclama le grand-père. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie pieds plats et des yeux globuleux !"

" Ah bon ! Parce que j'ai les yeux globuleux maintenant ? Je n'ai pas les yeux globuleux, n'est-ce pas Max chérie ?"

En entendant son nom, cette dernière sortit de sa rêverie et secoua la tête avec conviction. Effectivement "Grand-mère" n'avait pas les yeux globuleux. "Pépé Moustache" non plus, d'ailleurs.

" Bah... Tu racontes n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude !"

Dans son coin, Greg semblait bien égayée par la scène. Il s'approcha de Max :

" Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler. Pour eux, ça doit être une manière de se montrer qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre..."

" Tous les sorciers sont comme ça ?"

Greg éclata de rire.

" Non, heureusement ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre..."

" Certainement pas, s'écria la grand-mère. C'est encore moi la maîtresse de maison, non ?"

Elle enroula un bras chargé de breloques autour de Max et la poussa vers un escalier.

" Voilà, c'est ici. C'est joli, n'est-ce-pas ?"

En effet, la chambre de Max était superbe. Elle semblait minuscule mais était arrangée à merveille : les murs étaient peints en blanc mais ils scintillaient comme s'ils étaient recouverts de paillettes. Le lit paraissait énorme par rapport à la taille de la pièce. Et partout, il y avait de hautes étagères remplies de livres.

" Oui, c'est magnifique !"

" Bien ! Admire un peu la vue pendant que je vais chercher tes affaires."

" Je vais vous aider..."

" Quoi ??? Si j'entends encore un "vous", je vais me fâcher. Et ce ne sera rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend si tu appelles pépé Moustache "monsieur" !"

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre."

Grand-mère s'éclipsa sans que Max eut le temps de protester. Elle s'avança donc vers la fenêtre. Sa chambre donnait sur une superbe plage... Elle essaya de soulever un pan de la fenêtre pour respirer l'air marin, mais ce fut en vain.

" Oh, non, tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir si on ne la déverrouille pas avant !"

" Je ne savais pas qu'on était près de la mer..."

Grand-mère s'approcha sortit sa baguette et fit un petit mouvement du poignet en direction des vitres...

" Ou à la montagne !"

Incroyable ! La plage avait été remplacée par une vue enneigée de montagne.

" C'est une fenêtre enchantée, dit Grand-mère, devançant toute question. Tu veux essayer ?"

Max hésita avant de répondre :

" Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Greg l'a prise pour la faire examiner par le professeur Dumbledore..."

" Examiner ? Pourquoi ?"

" Il pense qu'elle est peut-être dangereuse, parce que quelqu'un l'avait commandée pour moi et parce qu'elle contient une plume de Job... Job... Jobchose..."

" Jobberknoll ?"

" Oui, c'est ça : une plume de Jobberknoll."

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun... Et qui l'a commandée pour toi ?"

" Je ne sais pas, le vendeur n'a pas voulu me le dire..."

" Ollivander ?"

" Oui. "

Grand-mère parut réfléchir un instant, puis elle ajouta :

" Ca ne peut pas être bien grave ! Tu la récupèreras sans doute ce soir ou demain. Ca te laissera encore du temps pour faire apparaître une vitrine de bonbons à travers la fenêtre ! Tu as une bien jolie robe, Max chérie... Ca va vraiment très bien avec tes beaux cheveux."

Elle rougit jusqu'au blanc de l'oeil. Sa grand-mère la couvait comme un caniche et... elle adorait ça !

" Moi, je les trouve ternes. J'aimerais bien être aussi belle que maman..."

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec la vieille dame, Max n'avait plus eu que cette idée en tête : lancer la conversation sur sa mère. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il n'en résulte pas un accès de tristesse ou de colère...

" Mais tu es largement aussi jolie qu'elle, Max chérie ! Tu as les yeux gris les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vus ! Et ton sourire... fais-moi donc un sourire pour que je t'évalue..."

Max sourit de toutes ses dents, le plus sincèrement du monde. Elle n'aurait pas cru possible que quelqu'un acceptât de lui parler de sa mère sans sa fâcher ou se mettre à pleurer...

" Magnifique ! Non, vraiment, tu n'as rien à envier à Gabriele. Tu es tout aussi jolie !"

" Et elle était douée ?"

" Oh oui, c'était une excellente élève ! "

" Papa m'a dit..."

" Quelqu'un de très bien ton père..."

" Tu le connais ?"

" Oui. Pas très bien, évidemment... Mais je sais que c'est un très bon médecin."

Pauvre Grand-mère... Elle serait surprise du changement...

" Papa m'a dit que toutes les femmes de la famille étaient douées pour la magie."

" Il faut rester modeste, dit-elle en bombant le torse, mais il est vrai que nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien... Ta mère excellait en sortilèges. Ton arrière-grand-mère, c'était la divination."

" Et toi ?"

" La métamorphose ! Tu veux une petite...démonstration ?"

Max hocha vigoureusement la tête. Grand-mère prit une profonde inspiration, se concentra et... Un petit oiseau bleu avait pris sa place ! Max resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère ait repris sa forme humaine.

" Comment tu fais ça ?"

" Je suis une Animagus ! Ca veut dire que je peux me transformer en un animal. Une mésange, pour être précise."

" Tout le monde peut le faire ?"

" Non, cela demande beaucoup d 'entraînement ! Il y a malheureusement très peu de personnes qui parviennent jusqu'au bout de la formation. Je suis la seule de la famille à en être capable."

La vieille dame semblait en éprouver une grande fierté.

" Ton grand-père en est jaloux comme un pou !"

" Est-ce que je pourrais être Animagus moi aussi ?"

" Pourquoi pas ? Mais pas avant plusieurs années... Et il faut être très bon en métamorphose. "

" J'apprendrai !"

" Excellente réaction ! Allez viens, Max chérie, il est temps de passer à table. Après le dîner, je te raconterai comment Gabriele a faille mettre le feu à la maison avec sa salamandre..."

_J'ai pris exemple sur mes propres grands-parents pour Grand-mère et Pépé Moustache (ils n'arrêtent pas de s'envoyer des piques, mais ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre ! Je les trouve vraiment très attachants...) Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez **un tout petit peu plus** sur le passé de Max... A bientôt !!_


	7. Voldemort

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_Merci à tous les revieweurs !!_

_Titemaya__ : _merci beaucoup ! Max arrivera à Poudlard dans le chapitre suivant. Patience...

_Alpo__ : _voilà la suite ! Le chapitre 6 était si bien que ça ??? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant...

_Bonne lecture !!__  
  
_

Chapitre 7 : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom  
  


Lorsqu'elle fut assise à table, en face de Grand-mère et de pépé Moustache, qui ne cessaient de lui sourire, elle vit une assiette se poser devant elle. Elle se tourna pour voir comment l'assiette était arrivée là et là... Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur :

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?"

La "chose" en question était une sorte de lutin verdâtre enveloppé dans une toge d'un blanc immaculé. Elle possédait des oreilles et des yeux démesurés par rapport au reste de son corps.

Sentant qu'on parlait d'elle, elle baissa la tête d'un air gêné et se mit à tortiller ses mains biscornues dans sa toge. De l'autre côté de la table, les grands-parents tentaient d'étouffer leurs éclats de rire.

" Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle... Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer..."

Max recula encore un peu plus en voyant que "ça" parlait.

" Tu n'y es pour rien, Suzy, dit Pépé Moustache, encore à moitié mort de rire. Mademoiselle Maxine n'a encore jamais vu d'elfe de maison... Rentre à la cuisine, nous nous débrouillerons."

La créature n'osa pas lever la tête. Elle s'inclina au contraire encore plus bas, puis courut vers la cuisine, du haut de ses petites jambes.

" Tu peux te rasseoir, Max chérie... fit Grand-mère. C'est Suzy, notre elfe de maison. Elle travaille chez nous comme domestique. Elle est très gentille."

Pendant le repas, Max apprit que les elfes de maison étaient des créatures dociles et serviables, dont le travail était le seul plaisir. Ses grands-parents lui expliquèrent également pourquoi elle portait un drap blanc en guise de vêtement.

Lorsque Suzy apporta le dessert, Max devint plus rouge que l'elfe, honteuse de sa réaction. Dès qu'elle eut fini sa tarte aux abricots, elle demanda l'autorisation d'aller à la cuisine pour s'excuser auprès de la "cuisinière". Ce ne fut pas chose facile, car les elfes avaient une tendance naturelle à s'accuser de tous les maux du monde et à se croire responsable de tout ce qui leur tombait dessus.

""" """ """

La journée avait été épuisante. 

_Et dire qu'il y a seulement 24 heures, j'étais à Bath avec Papa... songea Max. Alors que maintenant je suis au n°3 rue Cahusac, Tordue-la-mire, en train d'effrayer les elfes de maison et de pleurer après ma baguette... J'espère que Greg n'oubliera pas de me la rapporter demain..._

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de refermer le "Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 1" par Miranda Fauconnette, avant de tomber endormie.

""" """ """

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de très bonne heure, avec un horrible creux dans l'estomac. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller (le pyjama que Grand-mère lui avait prêté était non seulement trop court ; mais, en plus, les chatons roses qui le décoraient n'avaient pas cessé de miauler depuis qu'elle était réveillée) 

Elle redoutait un peu de se retrouver nez à nez avec Suzy, et fut donc soulager de voir un journal déplié accoudé à la table.

" Bonjour Pépé Moustache..."

Le journal se replia et se posa délicatement à côté d'un bol énorme, laissant apparaître le visage du grand-père.

" Tiens, tiens... Bonjour Max ! Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler seul à seul hier... J'espère que cette satanée Ariele ne t'a rien dit de mal sur moi..."

Max sourit et le rassura. Tandis qu'elle tartinait une brioche de confiture, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

" Pourquoi on t'appelle "Pépé Moustache" ?"

La question parut plaire.

" C'est toi qui as trouvé ça !"

Gênée, Max n'osa pas répondre qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

" C'était il y a des années. Je vais te montrer pourquoi..."

Il se pencha vers Max et son visage se crispa. Allait-il se transformer en animal comme Grand-mère ?

Au lieu de cela, sa moustache (qu'il avait très touffue) se mit à vibrer. Soudain les extrémités tressaillirent, roulèrent sur elles-mêmes et se retrouvèrent bouclées comme un tire-bouchon. Max éclata de rire.

" C'est de la magie ?"

" Non ! s'indigna Pépé Moustache. Ca, c'est du génie ! reprit-il avec emphase."

" N'importe quoi..."

Grand-mère venait de surgir, la tête pleine de bigoudis, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre "vert-elfe-de-maison" parfaitement assortie à son masque de beauté.

" C'est Carnaval aujourd'hui ? demanda Pépé Moustache, l'air de rien."

" Oh, ça va ! Je me prépare pour aller chez Aréna Bertram, tout à l'heure..."

" N'oublie d'enlever ton déguisement, surtout !"

" Ton grand-père est impossible, Max chérie... Il fait le fier parce qu'il sait faire friser ses moustaches... Mais, finalement, à quoi ça serte ? A rien ! Moi, au moins, je sais me transformer en oiseau ?"

" Ah ! Elle t'a fait le coup du pioupiou... Parce que ça, ça sert à quelque chose, peut-être ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que sous ta forme de mésange tu n'es bonne qu'à débarrasser le jardin des insectes nuisibles, ou à nourrir le chat !"

Grand-mère prit un air choqué. Mais son air renfrogné s'effaça en quelques minutes. Greg avait raison : les disputes étaient un signe d'amour, ici !

" Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est un veaudelune ? demanda Max."

Ses grands-parents se regardèrent amoureusement et éclatèrent de rire.

""" """ """

Grand-mère avait proposé à Max de l'emmener chez son amie. Mais Pépé Moustache lui avait promis de lui montrer quelques sorts faciles, pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner avec sa baguette dès que Greg la lui aurait rapporter. Elle préféra donc attendre à la maison avec son grand-père. 

L'oncle Greg ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à revenir, la mine maussade et boudeuse. Il salua à peine ses parents puis il tendit à Max sa baguette en disant que rien de mauvais n'avait été détecté. Étonnamment, c'était ça qui paraissait le vexer.

Max, quant à elle, était aux anges lorsqu'elle put enfin tenir sa baguette. Cependant, elle se trouva un peu ridicule de se montrer si satisfaite face à un bout de bois...

" Comment est-ce qu'un morceau de bois peut faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle à Pépé Moustache."

" Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait de la magie, c'est le sorcier. La baguette est enchantée grâce à l'extrait de créature magique qu'elle contient. Plume de Jobberknoll, hein ?"

Il lui avait demandé cela d'un air complice, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était étonnant comme les choses semblaient devenir simples et normales avec Pépé Moustache !

" Greg dit que ce n'est pas courant..."

" Il a raison ! Je n'ai jamais vu une baguette avec une plume de Jobberknoll jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, je ne suis plus tout jeune !"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la tienne ?"

" Une plume de phénix. "

" Et Grand-mère ?"

" Un crin de licorne. Celle de ta mère aussi en contenait un."

Soudain, une question traversa l'esprit de Max :

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, la baguette de Maman ?"

Pépé Moustache parut un peu gêné.

" On ne sait pas trop. On ne l'a pas retrouvée après...après sa mort."

" On peut se servir de la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

" Oui, mais c'est moins évident qu'avec la sienne... Il y a toujours un lien entre le sorcier et la baguette."

Max hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "Mangemort" ?"

Le grand-père sursauta. Max fut aussi surprise de voir Pépé Moustache perdre son calme. Mais la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis des jours...

" Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?"

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire que c'était son père qui lui en avait parlé...

" Je l'ai entendu dans la rue, hier, sur le Chemin de Traverse."

" C'est Greg qui t'a parlé de ça ?"

" Non, pourquoi ?"

Pépé Moustache détourna les yeux.

" Pour rien, pour rien... Max chérie, il ne faut trop parler de ces choses là en public. Ce n'est pas bien."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Et bien... Je vais t'expliquer, mais il ne faudra rien dire à ta grand-mère. D'accord ?"

Max hocha la tête avec conviction.

" Il n'y a pas que de bons sorciers, Max. Comme partout, il y a des gens qui veulent avoir plus de pouvoir, plus d'argent... Ces gens-là ont tendance à se tourner vers la magie noire, car le Mal est attrayant : il semble facile et prometteur pour ceux qui s'en servent. Mais il fait surtout beaucoup souffrir... Depuis plusieurs année, un mage noir rassemble tous les ambitieux qui n'ont pas peur de se servir de la magie noire pour arriver à leurs fins. Cet homme - mais a-t-il jamais été humain ? - est si terrible, si cruel qu'on n'ose même pas prononcer son nom. Et les hommes qu'ils rassemblent, ceux qui exécutent ses ordres, ils se font appeler les "Mangemorts"..."

" Comment s'appelle le mage noir ?"

" On ne prononce pas son nom, il est bien trop effrayant et trop dangereux. En général, on l'appelle Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu le saches... Il se fait appeler (il baissa la voix pour que personne d'autre que Max ne puisse l'entendre) Lord Voldemort. Tu ne dois pas répéter ce nom, Max. Il est comme une incantation maudite... "

" Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont tué Maman ?"

Pépé Moustache faillit tomber de sa chaise.

" Max ! Qu'est-ce qui... Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

" Mais..."

" Max, il faut que tu saches que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Gabriele travaillait contre eux. Ses missions étaient très complexes et très périlleuses. Mais elle savait quels risques elle prenait. C'était quelqu'un de bien."

" Qu'est-ce que c'était, son travail ?"

" Elle travaillait au Ministère. Je n'en sais pas plus, et, même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir tout ça."

Trop jeune, trop jeune... C'était facile à dire... Elle n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs de ce jour qui avait brisé son existence. Mais le récit de son père l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il n'avait plus de doutes : des Mangemorts avaient tué sa mère. Pourquoi ? En savait-elle trop sur eux, sur leurs projets ? Était-elle susceptible de les dénoncer, de les faire arrêter ?

Elle avait été présente sur jour-là, à cet endroit-là. C'était vraiment trop facile de dire qu'elle était trop jeune !

" Pas un mot de tout ça à ta grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Max choisit son sourire le plus puéril possible, se donna l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas écouté le moindre mot de ce que l'on vient de lui dire.

" A propos de quoi, Pépé Moustache ?"

Mais elle passa l'après-midi à tourner et retourner dans son esprit ces maigres informations sur sa mère, se posant mille question, se demandant surtout pourquoi on refusait de lui en dire plus... 

Pendant ce temps, Pépé Moustache continuait à lui présentait le monde des sorciers en long, en large et en travers. C'en était presque trop pour Max, qui avait l'impression de crouler sous les renseignements utiles à stocker avant la rentrée. Il lui parla de son travail de journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier (anciens numéros à l'appui), des matches de Quidditch auxquels il avait assisté (tu veux essayer mon balai ? Non merci Pépé Moustache, je préfère attendre d'être à l'école...), de son voyage de noces (à Venise, dans un vieil hôtel miteux grouillant de lutins endiablés et sentant la bouse de dragon à plein nez), etc.

Il lui apprit aussi à se servir de sa baguette avec quelques sorts simples : elle réussit à produire des étincelles multicolores du premier coup, mais elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de maîtriser le sort "Récurvite".

Lorsque Grand-mère revint, Max se garda bien de lui faire part des confidences de Pépé Moustache. Elle avait l'air d'être très sympathique; mais Max pensait que Pépé Moustache avait d'excellentes raisons pour passer l'affaire des révélations sou silence...

Après le dîner, Grand-mère lui apprit d'autres sorts, un peu plus compliqués. Elle obligea Max à aller au lit de bonne car le lendemain était le 1er septembre.

En effet, le lendemain à 7 heures précises, Max fut réveillée en fanfare par la voix criarde de Rosy Dodgy (1), la star du moment, qui hurlait à tue-tête à travers le haut-parleur de la RITM (2)... 

Elle se leva en maudissant le talent musical des sorciers.

Greg devait venir la chercher à 8 heures pile pour l'emmener à Poudlard par cheminette. Par précaution, Max jugea préférable de ne rien avaler ce matin-là.

A 7h55, Greg fit son entrée chez Grand-Mère et Pépé Moustache. Celui-ci faisait descendre les bagages de Max grâce à un sort de lévitation, tandis que Grand-mère fouillait frénétiquement dans les tiroirs du living, apparemment en vain. Enfin, elle s'écria :

" Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! Tiens, Max chérie, c'est pour toi !"

Elle lui tendis un objet qui ressemblait à une montre biscornue. Max la trouvait très jolie. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle l'avait sans doute déjà vue au bras de sa mère, autrefois.

" Elle était à ta mère. Elle est très vieille, mais elle fonctionne encore, bien qu'elle retarde un peu..."

Max retira sa propre montre pour mettre celle-ci. Elle en profita pour vérifier l'heure. Elle paraissait exacte.

" Merci Grand-mère. Elle est à l'heure."

" Non, je ne parlais pas de l'heure ! Elle fait aussi les prévisions météo, mais il me semble qu'au lieu d'indiquer le temps qu'il va faire, elle donne le temps qu'il a fait la veille..."

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Ce n'est pas grave Grand-mère, je trouverai bien un moyen de la faire réparer."

Après les dernières embrassades et quelques larmes de Grand-mère, elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée par où elle était arrivée et cria bien distinctement :

" Poudlard, grande salle !"

""" """ """

(1) dodgy = craignos en anglais 

(2) RITM = radio indépendante à transmission magique

""" """ ""  
  
_Je m'excuse auprès de tous les défenseurs des elfes de maison pour l'attitude odieuse et terriblement impolie de Max face à Suzy... Comprenez-la : elle était surprise ! J'adore les elfes de maison, ils sont vraiment adorables ! Si quelqu'un connaît les modalités d'inscription à la S.A.L.E. merci de me prévenir ! Si vous aussi vous aimez les elfes de maison, allez voir Elfic Mag, ça devrait vous plaire !! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lancer une annonce : je recherche des volontaires pour participer à l'écriture de ce magazine. Si vous aimez les elfes de maison, que vous des idées marrantes pour des articles, des talents d'écrivain ou de journalistes... Écrivez-moi (thaeleelliayahoo.fr) !! Toute contribution sera la bienvenue !_

_!!! Arrivée à Poudlard dans le prochain chapitre !!! (je sais, c'est un peu long...)_

_A bientôt !!!_


	8. Tes parents sont sorciers ?

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
  
Réponses aux reviews :_

_Alpo : _merci !! L'arrivée à Poudlard, c'est pour maintenant !__

_Alixe : _wooah !! 5 reviews d'un seul coup... Merci beaucoup !! Et non, pas trop de révélations d'un seul coup... Ca viendra au fur et à mesure...

_   
  
De nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre... Et d'autres que vous connaissez... Les choses sérieuses commencent !! Pour l'instant, ce chapitre est mon préféré !_

__

Chapitre 8 : tes parents sont sorciers ?  
  


La première chose que vit Max en atterrissant dans la grande salle de Poudlard fut une longue barbe blanche. De peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un, elle recula d'un bond et se cogna contre la cheminée.

" Et bien, miss Grey ? Comment vas-tu ?"

Max sortit de l'âtre et observa la personne qui lui avait posé cette question. C'était un homme de grande taille avec de longs cheveux et une immense barbe argentée, presque blanche, et un grand nez assez crochu. Il portait une robe d'un violet profond, décorée de petite étoiles. Ses grands yeux bleus, pâles et rieurs, semblaient pétiller derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes.

Le stéréotype du sorcier, songea Max.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

" Euh... Je vais bien, merci... Et vous ?"

Il rit à nouveau. L'oncle Greg se précipita alors sur elle avec un regard de stupéfaction.

" Max ! Soit polie ! Tu pourrais quand même dire bonjour au professeur Dumbledore !"

C'était donc lui ! _(A/N : vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?)_ Il n'avait l'air de l'un des plus grands sorciers de monde, comme l'avait dit Greg. Max se l'était imaginé austère, peut-être même dédaigneux face à des personnes insignifiantes comme elle. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt sympathique, joyeux, de bonne humeur... Il la mettait à l'aise.

" Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore !"

" Bonjour, miss Grey ! Je ne suis pas plus poli que toi ; j'ai, moi aussi oublié de te saluer... Pas trop secouée ?"

" Euh... Un peu..."

" Je te comprends. J'ai une sainte horreur de ces voyages en cheminette. On finirait par se rompre le cou... Comment trouves-tu la grande salle ? Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce plafond ? Étonnant, hein ? Et tu n'as pas encore vu le parc ! Depuis le terrain de Quidditch on a une vue superbe sur l'ensemble du château. Tu sais ce qu'est le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? L'an dernier..."

Le directeur avait pris Max par les épaules et commençait déjà à l'emmener vers la porte, près à lui donner une visite guidée du château. Greg ne l'avait jamais vu aussi familier avec un ou une élève...

Max admirait respectueusement. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun autre élève qu'elle. C'était bien étrange, pour un jour de rentrée... Elle aurait voulu poser la question au professeur Dumbledore, mais il était plongé dans le récit de la rénovation de la bibliothèque en 1970 (il faut absolument que tu vois la bibliothèque ! Tu vas en être enchantée !) Elle finit par l'interrompre :

" Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais... Où sont les autres élèves ?"

" Ton oncle ne t'a donc rien dit ? Allons, Greg, dit-il, tout sourire, en se retournant vers celui-ci, vous manquez à vos devoirs ! Vous n'avez pas complètement informée notre amie ?"

_"Amie" ? pensa Max. Je suis l'amie du directeur de l'école, du plus grand sorcier du monde ?_

" Les autres élèves arrivent en train, miss Grey. Ils ne seront pas là avant la fin de l'après-midi. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais pouvoir visiter les lieux tranquillement."

Max parut un peu déçue.

" Tu aurais préféré prendre le train avec les autres ?"

" Et bien... C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer, alors... Je préférerais faire comme tout le monde..."

" Bien sûr, bien sûr... C'est bien fâcheux... Mais le Poudlard Express ne part qu'à 11h. Nous avons encore le temps pour une visite rapide du parc. Ensuite nous t'enverrons à la gare par portoloin. Ca te va ?"

Max hocha la tête et sourit.

" Tu es une petite fille un peu compliquée, miss Grey... soupira-t-il. De ce côté-ci, c'est la route qui mène à Pré-au-lard. Ton oncle t'a-t-il parlé de Pré-au-lard ?"

""" """ """  
  
A 10h45, Dumbledore laissa à regret (il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son explication sur les différentes maisons, ni même de lui parler des examens de fin d'année) Max face à une affreuse gargouille et remonta dans son bureau pour se munir d'un portoloin. A 10h50, Max et Greg était à la gare de King Cross, voie neuf trois quarts. Elle était la seule à n'avoir ni malle, ni valise. A 11h, Greg était de nouveau à Poudlard, en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille avec ses collègues, tandis que le Poudlard Express se mettait en marche...

""" """ """  
  
Lorsque le train s'ébranla, Max n'avait pas encore trouvé de compartiment. Elle était bien trop timide pour entrer dans un compartiment déjà occupé, en tous cas par des élèves plus âgés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le couloir, qui paraissait d'ailleurs bien large vu de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Elle croisa deux garçons : le plus vieux faisait flotter deux malles devant eux à l'aide de sa baguette. Un groupe de 4 filles en robe noire, avec un écusson jaune, parlaient autour d'un magazine. Elles la virent à peine lorsqu'elle passa près d'elles. Deux garçons aux cheveux noirs, également en uniforme, mais avec un écusson rouge, riaient sous cape en louchant vers un autre garçon. Une fille assez forte faillit la bousculer en la dépassant précipitamment. Elle semblait invisible. C'était toujours mieux que d'être la cible de railleries...

Elle traversa une grande partie du train sans trouver de compartiment vide. Elle se décida à rebrousser chemin en arrivant au bout. Elle se retourna et buta dans quelque chose. En fait, il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Elle reconnut le garçon qu'elle avait croisé tout à l'heure et dont les deux autres semblaient se moquer. Le choc fut brusque ; et, comme elle était petite et maigre, elle fut projetée sur le sol.

" Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, non ?"

Ca, c'était trop fort ! C'était lui qui la faisait tomber et c'était à elle qu'il s'en prenait ! Mais il valait mieux qu'elle s'excuse humblement avant de se créer des problèmes...

" J'suis désolée... Je ne t'avais pas vu..."

" Pas grave, grogna-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?"

Elle eut envie de répliquer : "Non, TU ne m'as pas fait mal !", mais il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et elle se contenta de répondre :

" Non, non. Ca va."

Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs terriblement mal coiffés et dans un état de propreté douteux. Ses yeux aussi étaient noirs, son uniforme rapiécé et sa moue maussade n'était pas très engageante...

Il portait un écusson vert.

Serpentard, se dit Max, se souvenant de la leçon de Dumbledore.

" Tu rentres en première année ?"

Elle fut surprise par le fait qu'il engage la conversation.

" Euh... Oui. Tu es à Serpentard ?"

" Oui."

Il désigna l'écusson sur sa poitrine, avec une grimace. Max ne put dire s'il était satisfait ou mécontent de cette affectation. Elle se rappelait que Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'ambition à propos des élèves de Serpentard. Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air...

" Tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda-t-il."

Drôle de question à poser à quelqu'un que l'on n'a jamais vu et qu'on vient de percuter dans un train... Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des rires éclatèrent juste derrière eux.

" Alors Servilus, on s'attaque aux petites filles, maintenant ?"

C'était l'un des deux garçons de tout à l'heure. Max vira au rouge carmin. Le garçon de Serpentard serra les poings si fort que les articulation de ses mains en étaient toutes blanches. Les deux arrivants rirent de plus belle. Celui qui portait des lunettes répliqua :

" C'est pas la peine, Servilus ! On t'a déjà dit des tas de fois que tu n'avais aucune chance avec les filles ! "

" Surtout pas avec une jolie petite blondinette comme mademoiselle... C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Sentant qu'on s'adressait à elle, Max osa leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui poser la question.

" Max... Max Grey..."

" Eh bien, petite Max... Tu devrais éviter de traîner avec ce vieux Servilo. Tu risquerais d'attraper des poux... Ou pire !"

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire puis tournèrent le dos et repartirent d'où ils étaient venus. Mais "Servilus" venait de s'élancer vers eux, toutes griffes dehors. Le garçon à lunettes fit un bond de côté, l'évitant de justesse. L'autre se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

" Allons, allons, Servilus... Tu aurais donc pris des cours de duel, cet été ? Mais, non, suis-je bête ! Tu n'en aurais jamais les moyens !"

La remarque ne fit qu'accroître la fureur du garçon de Serpentard. Son poing fonça directement dans la mâchoire de l'autre, dont l'ami répondit par un coup de pied. Max était redevenue invisible, mais elle était au milieu de trois garçons beaucoup plus grands et plus forts d'elle qui se battaient comme des manticores enragées. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, quand une jeune fille sortit d'un compartiment voisin, sans doute ameutée par le bruit.

" Mais qu'est-ce que... Black ! Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce vous fabriquez encore ? Vous voulez encore nous faire avoir des problèmes ?"

Aux cris de la fille, ils cessèrent de se battre. Ils étaient en piteux état : le garçon à lunettes avait la bouche en sang, le Serpentard se massait le bras gauche et l'oeil du troisième enflait de façon impressionnante. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre, sur un ton goguenard :

" Tu le vois bien ce qu'on fait, Fannie ! On s'entraîne aux duels version Moldu !"

" Tu es vraiment trop stupide, Black, répondit-elle avec dédain."

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était satisfait de la remarque. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux sur le badge de la fille.

" Fannie ! Ne me dis pas que tu es la nouvelle préfète-en-chef ! Félicitations !"

" Laisse tomber Black... C'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor que je vais fermer les yeux sur tes idioties !"

" Quitte à enlever des points à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi peu sérieux."

" Tu n'es bon qu'à ça, nous faire perdre des points ! "

" Eh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend tout ? demanda-t-il en riant. James s'en sort toujours rien que parce qu'il est attrapeur !"

Il donna un coup de coude au garçon à lunettes, qui perdit aussitôt sa mine sérieuse.

" Allez viens, Jamsie... J'ai les crocs ! Remus aussi, je suppose ! T'as compris la blague ? "

" La ferme, Sirius !"

Puis ils partirent en courant, riant aux éclats.

" Tu ferais mieux de les laisser tranquille, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Serpentard. "

" Les laisser tranquille ? Je ne leur ai rien fait moi ! répondit-il, furibond."

La fille parut réfléchir un instant. Mais le garçon haussa les épaules et lâcha simplement :

" Laisse tomber."

Puis il s'éloigna. Max le suivit des yeux et le vit rentrer dans un compartiment. Elle se retrouva seule face à la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Tout à coup, elle redevint visible.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-elle."

" Euh... Rien, s'empressa de répondre Max. Je... je cherchais un compartiment..."

La fille sembla se radoucir un peu.

" Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Évite de traîner avec eux. Ils sont tous les trois aussi stupides..."

Elle soupira puis rentra dans le compartiment d'où elle était sortie. Max entendit quelques voix demander ce qui s'était passé. Le couloir était maintenant désert. Elle avança dans le couloir, hésita devant le compartiment où le garçon de Serpentard était entré. Mais il y avait plusieurs personnes et elle se dit qu'elle aurait l'air stupide en allant s'excuser devant tout ce monde. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une fille et deux garçons d'à peu près son âge. Elle se décidé à entrer.

" Euh... Bonjour... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir s'il-vous-plait ?"

La fille était grande et avait de longs cheveux châtains, décorés de toute une panoplie de barrettes multicolores. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

" Bien sûr ! Tu rentres en première année, hein ? Moi, je m'appelle Alyce. Et lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'un des garçons, c'est Erik, mon imbécile de frère !"

" Eh ! C'est toi l'imbécile !"

" Moi, tu rigoles ? Heureusement que je ne te ressembles pas !"

Max craignit une autre bagarre. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de l'autre garçon. Il avait l'air calme, un peu pâle et gêné.

" Salut... fit-il timidement. Je m'appelle Dane. Et toi ?"

" Max."

" Max ? C'est bizarre pour une fille."

" Mon vrai prénom c'est Maxine. Mais personne ne m'appelle jamais comme ça."

En face, le frère et la soeur cessèrent de se disputer pour se mêler à la conversation.

" Moi je trouve ça très joli "Max", lança Erik."

" Toi, tu fais tout pour te rendre intéressant ! renchérit Alyce. Mais c'est vrai que c'est joli."

" Merci..."

" Tu n'as pas de bagages ? demanda Erik."

" Non. Enfin, si, mais ils sont déjà à Poudlard."

" Comment ça se fait ?"

" Mon oncle m'y a emmenée ce matin. Il y travaille, ajouta-t-elle en voyant trois regards interrogateurs se poser sur elle."

" Il est prof ? demanda avidement Alyce."

" Non, il est bibliothécaire."

" Papa nous a parlé de la bibliothécaire, à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Tu t'en souviens, Erik ?"

" Ouais ! C'était une vraie mégère qui puait le vieux parchemin !"

" Lui, il n'est pas du tout comme ça !"

" Alors, tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda Dane."

" Ma mère était sorcière. Mais elle est morte."

" Oooh, fit Alyce avec un regard triste."

Voyant les regards compatissant autour d'elle, Max se hâta d'ajouter :

" C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien..."

Elle mentait. Mais, depuis quelque, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise face au mensonge.

" Mais mon père est un Molbu."

" Mes parents aussi sont des Molbus ! s'écria Dane. Tous les deux !"

" Moldus, corrigea Alyce, d'un air docte. Nos parents sont sorciers tous les deux. "

" Et ils étaient à Poudlard ? demanda Max."

" Papa, oui. Maman, est allée à Beaubâtons."

" Bobaton ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Erik et Alyce parurent surpris de la question. Dane semblait aussi ignorant que Max, ce qui la rassura un peu.

" C'est l'école de magie française, répondit Erik. Vous ne le saviez pas ?"

Max et Dane secouèrent la tête, penauds.

" Je ne sais pratiquement rien... soupira Dane."

" Moi non plus, répliqua Max pour le consoler."

" C'est pas grave, s'exclama Erik. La seule chose à connaître, c'est le Quidditch !"

Et il se lança dans une série d'explications précises sur le jeu. Max, qui connaissait les règles grâce à son grand-père, engagea la conversation avec Alyce.

" Dans quelle maison était ton père ?"

" Poufsouffle. Et ta mère ?"

" Gryffondor."

" Wouah ! On dit que les Gryffondor sont très forts et très courageux. Comment est-ce qu'elle était ?"

" Et bien... En fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment..."

" Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas..."

" Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mes grands-parents m'ont parlé d'elle, et je crois qu'elle était forte."

" Peut-être que tu iras à Gryffondor aussi ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très forte. Je ne connais presque pas de sorts... Et je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai..."

" Tu apprendras !"

Max sourit.

" Oui, c'est ce que mon oncle dit toujours..."

" Et lui, dans quelle maison il était ?"

" Gryffondor aussi."

" Tu vois ! C'est de famille !"

" Les gens de la même famille vont tous dans la même maison ?"

" Souvent. Ca veut dire que je vais être obligée d'être avec lui..."

Et elle jeta un regard désespéré vers son frère, qui décrivait les figures principales en les mimant. Il fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Max."

" On voit bien que tu n'as pas de frère..."

Max n'osa pas répondre qu'elle en avait deux, mais qu'ils étaient morts, eux aussi. Cela aurait sans doute parut suspect...

" Et, puis, c'est un peu un principe, non ? Les gens trouveraient ça bizarre, si on ne se disputait pas ! Tu veux une Chocogrenouille ?"

""" """ """  
  
Max, Alyce, Erik étaient en train de montrer à Dane quelques sortilèges, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un garçon de haute taille, au regard perçant et aux cheveux blonds. Il portait l'écusson des Serpentard.

" Tiens, la relève ! dit-il, avec un sourire moqueur. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux, cette année..."

Il les observa tour à tour, comme un joueur de Quidditch qui choisit son balai avant un match de la Coupe du Monde, sans prêter grande attention à Erik et Alyce. Quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Dane, celui-ci rougit et baissa les yeux. Max tenta de soutenir le regard du blond, ce qui ne lui parut lui plaire.

" Ton nom ? ordonna-t-il."

Mais Max n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

" Max Grey."

Derrière le garçon blond, elle reconnut le garçon aux cheveux sales qui s'était battu tout à l'heure. C'était lui qui venait de répondre à sa place. Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui.

" Tu la connais, Sev ?"

" Non. Elle m'est rentré dedans tout à l'heure."

" "Rentré dedans" ? Et c'est elle qui t'a massacré le poignet, je parie ?"

Il eut un petit rire méchant. Le concerné ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le blond revint à Max.

" Grey ? Je ne connais pas ce nom là ? Tes parents sont sorciers ?"

Décidément ! La question semblait d'une importance capitale !

" Ma mère oui, mais elle est morte."

Il avait une telle expression d'indifférence et de hauteur sur le visage que Max n'aurait pas su dire si ça le touchait ou pas ? Il se contenta d'ajouter :

" Et ton père ?"

" Non. C'est un Moldu."

Il recula d'un air dégoûté, comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait la peste bubonique.

" Pfff... Décidément, rien de bon, cette année ! Il faudra attendre le prochain arrivage... Allez amène toi , Sev."

Ce dernier le suivit, tout aussi inexpressif. Avant de claquer la porte, le blond ajouta, méprisant :

" J'espère bien ne pas vous voir à Serpentard."

Il éclata de rire. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Max eut juste le temps de voir briller à son doigt une chevalière en or qui portait les lettres L et M.

""" """ """  
  
Après une minute de silence, Erik dit :

" Tant mieux ! Moi non plus , je n'ai pas envie d'être à Serpentard !"

Devant l'air déconfit de Dane et Max, il expliqua que la rumeur disait que beaucoup de Serpentards tournaient mal. Il expliqua également ce qu'il entendait par "mal tourner".

Max avait été surprise de l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux sales. Lui qui avait manifesté tant de hargne face aux deux Gryffondors qui l'avaient raillé, il suivait son acolyte avec la même démarche qu'un Boursouf qui suit son maître...

Et puis, Pépé Moustache était allé à Serpentard... Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal tourné !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les enfants de Moldus ? demanda Dane."

" Il est de ceux qui pensent que seuls les personnes issues de famille sorcière devraient être admis dans les écoles de magie... répondit Erik."

Dane attendit un instant avant de répondre :

" Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, moi..."

" N'essaye pas de lui faire comprendre quelque chose : ce n'est qu'un idiot de Serpentard !"

Ce n'était pas le moment pour Max de révéler à ses nouveaux amis, que son grand-père avait étudié à Serpentard...

Pourvu que je sois dans la même maison qu'Alyce... pria-t-elle.

""" """ """  
  
_Personne n'avait deviné que le garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras était Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Et personne n'avait compris que les deux bruns de Gryffondor étaient Sirius Black et James Potter ? Ni que la chevalière avec un L et un M appartenait à Lucius Malefoy ???_

_Je sais, c'était un peu facile, mais si j'avais présenté Rogue comme un charmant jeune homme, bien sous tous rapports, avec des cheveux impeccables et des dents étincelantes, vous n'y auriez pas cru une seconde !_

_J'espère que les fans de ces persos ne sont pas choqué(e)s par la façon dont je les présente. Je ne sais pas si je suis fidèle à la description d'origine, qui est assez mince. C'était une vue générale... Max se fera sa propre idée sur eux dans la suite de l'histoire (pour les fans de Remus Lupin, ne désespérez pas, continuez à lire, il finira par arriver ! ) Je précise que l'opinion de Max n'est pas forcément la mienne..._

_Maintenant, vous avez rencontré une bonne partie des élèves qui vont avoir un rôle dans cette fic. Encore d'autres connaissances dans le prochain chapitre ! Le chapitre 9 racontera la répartition : prenez les paris sur la future maison de Max !!!_

_A bientôt !!_

__

_Thaele Ellia_


	9. Apprendre à choisir

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
  
Encore des nouveaux persos... Ne soyez pas trop étonnés, j'ai inventé pleins de nouveaux profs, et j'ai rendu la divination obligatoire (c'était important pour le déroulement de l'histoire...) Rassurez-vous le prof est beaucoup plus intéressant que Sybille Trelawney (mais, je l'aime bien, moi, cette prof ! )_

_Alpo__, Alixe, Shadow, Spicysuga : merci à tous (toutes) pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, j'en suis toute émue... _

_Shadow__, tu as été la seule à émettre une hypothèse... Vérifions si tu avais raison..._

Chapitre 9 : apprendre à choisir

Il faisait déjà presque nuit quand le train s'arrêta enfin. Max et ses nouveaux amis commençaient à s'impatienter sérieusement : Erik avait raconté en long en large et en travers tous les matches de Quidditch auxquels il avait assisté ; Alyce avait passé en revue les dernières chansons de Rosy Dodgy, au grand désespoir de Max ; Dane avait lancer le sort "Récurvite" tant de fois qu'il le maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement (de plus, le compartiment était d'une propreté étincelante)

Quand le train fut stabilisé, une voix demanda à tous les passagers de descendre. Les quatre amis firent tout leur possible pour rester groupés, car les élèves les plus âgés n'hésitaient pas à courir et à bousculer les plus jeunes pour descendre le plus vite possible sur le quai. Enfin, dehors, Max observa d'un oeil peu rassuré les grandes diligences où les élèves s'entasser. Elles étaient tirées par des chevaux ailés noirs qui auraient été très beaux s'ils n'avaient pas paru aussi décharnés. Leurs yeux vides n'avaient vraiment rien d'engageant. Mais personne ne semblait y faire attention, et Max supposa que ces créatures étaient parfaitement courantes, et ne présentaient aucun danger.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans l'une des diligences lorsqu'une grosse voix bourrue appela les premières années à l'autre bout du quai. Alyce et Erik n'hésitèrent pas ; Dane et Max les suivirent. Une quinzaine d'élèves de leur âge attendait devant une sorte de statue bizarrement recouverte d'une fourrure. Mais soudain, la statue se mit à bouger.

" Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Tous les premières années, par ici ! Dépêchez-vous, on s'en va ! Allez, suivez-moi."

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une statue mais d'une personne. La grosse voix qui se faisait entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la gare était la sienne. Il devait mesurer au moins... au moins quatre ou cinq mètres ! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupéfaite, Max aurait bien aimé demander à cet homme s'il était un géant. Mais il commença à avancer. La troupe d'élèves, qui étaient à présent une vingtaine, se mit en marche derrière leur guide, et Max dut suivre le groupe.

" C'est un géant ? demanda-t-elle à Alyce et Erik."

" Non ! répondit ce dernier. Papa dit qu'il a dû avoir un accident de potions quand il était petit. Il paraît qu'il est très gentil."

Gentil ou pas, avec une stature pareille, il valait mieux être de son côté...

Les élèves marchaient à grands pas derrière le géant, qui ne semblait se rendre compte de sa vitesse. Ils étaient presque obligés de courir pour le suivre. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent tous près de la rive d'un lac, où six barques les attendaient.

" Faites attention en montant dans les barques ! Si vous tombez, vous allez faire des ronds dans l'eau, et vous risquez de réveiller le calamar géant qui habite au fond du lac !"

Max espéra qu'il plaisantait. Dane n'était pas plus rassuré.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Seul le géant avait une lanterne. Il s'approcha tour à tour de chaque groupe d'élèves pour les éclairer et les aider à monter. Max et Dane se rassurèrent un peu en voyant qu'il leur souriait gentiment.

Ils avaient à peine posé le pied au fond de la barque que des trombes d'eau éclatèrent sur eux. En moins d'une minute, ils furent aussi trempés que s'ils étaient tombés dans l'eau. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le voyage sera court...

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous emmène pas avec les autres ? demanda Max."

" C'est pour la répartition, répondit Alyce."

" La répartition, demanda Dane."

" Oui, c'est qu'ils choisissent dans quelle maison on va aller."

" "Ils" ?"

" Il paraît que ça ne fait pas trop mal, ajouta Erik."

Dane vira au vert. Max essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Pépé Moustache lui avait parlé du Choixpeau Magique et lui avait dit que la répartition ne consistait qu'à se coiffer du Choixpeau et à attendre qu'il crie le nom de la maison. Apparemment, elle était la seule à le savoir...

Les barques se heurtèrent à la rive opposée. Tous les élèves grelottaient de froid et de tension. Le géant les invita à sortir des embarcations et à le suivre. Il désigna de la main un château immense, qui ressemblait plus à un parc d'attraction qu'à une école. Dane resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. Max, bien qu'elle eut déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer le château le matin même, le trouva encore plus beau au clair de lune. Quelques autres élèves poussèrent des sifflements d'admiration.

" Pas mal, hein ? souffla le géant, en leur lançant un clin d'oeil."

Ils traversèrent ensemble le parc qui devançait le château. La forêt et les alentours paraissaient vraiment plus effrayants la nuit qu'en plein jour. Ce matin, le professeur Dumbledore avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il était formellement interdit d'aller se promener dans la Forêt Interdite, le jour comme la nuit. Jamais lieu n'avait mieux porté son nom...

Le groupe s'arrêta enfin devint la massive porte du château. Le géant frappa trois grands coups, dont il ne sembla pas ressentir la violence. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Sans même attendre de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière, tous les enfants se précipitèrent dans le hall. Mais ils se radoucirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent une grande femme, très mince, sans âge, l'air sec et sévère, avec un chignon serré sur le haut de la tête et des lunettes dans le style de celles de Dumbledore. Elle poussa un soupir en voyant leurs uniformes et leurs capes détrempés qui s'égouttaient sur le sol.

" Merci, Hagrid, dit-elle au géant, d'une voix neutre."

" Y'a pas d'quoi, professeur McGonagall !"

" Sont-ils tous là ?"

" Oui, M'dame. Vingt, c'est tout..."

Sur ce, il fit un grand signe de la main aux jeunes élèves et sortit en refermant la porte de chêne comme si elle eut en papier. La grande femme soupira à nouveau en regardant les enfants trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblant de froid.

" _Dessiccato _!"

Ils se retrouvèrent tous secs. Dane ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Un sourire à peine perceptible passa alors sur les lèvres du professeur.

" Bonsoir, jeunes gens, dit-elle aimablement. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartis dans vos différentes maisons. Pour cela, il vous suffira de mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et d'attendre qu'il prenne sa décision."

Tout en écoutant le professeur, ils l'avaient suivie jusqu'à une autre lourde porte, derrière laquelle se faisaient entendre de nombreuses voix. Mais toutes se turent lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie des élèves de première année, dans la grande salle où Max était arrivée par cheminette ce matin. Mais à cette heure, la salle n'était plus vide. Elle était remplie par cinq grandes tables : quatre parallèles pour les élèves, une par maison ; plus une pour les professeurs. Au milieu de celle-ci, Max vit le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait, l'air distrait.

En se rapprochant, elle put voir qu'un tabouret à trois pieds était posé devant la table des professeurs. Sur ce tabouret reposait un vieux torchon qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un sortilège "Récurvite" _(A/N : pardon pour tous les fans du Choixpeau Magique !)_ Mais le bout de chiffon se mit à bouger et Max comprit que c'était le Choixpeau Magique. D'une voix terriblement fausse, il se mit à chanter.

_A/N : Non, non, vous n'aurez pas droit à la chanson du Choixpeau Magique cette année... Il semblerait qu'il était en panne d'inspiration et il n'a rien composé de très intéressant. Je vous épargne donc sa dernière création, qui serait un véritable supplice pour vos délicates petites oreilles... Bon, j'avoue, je suis nulle en poésie, et je n'ai pas été capable de faire une chanson digne du célèbre Choixpeau Magique... Je me suis pourtant bien cassé la tête. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est que "Gryffondor" rime avec "fort" (personne ne l'avait remarqué...), "Serpentard avec "léopard" (là, c'est un peu plus original quand même ! ) , "Serdaigle" avec "espiègle" (bof...) et "Poufsouffle" avec... ben, là, je n'ai rien trouvé... Soyez indulgents, j'étais malade quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! Si quelqu'un a une chanson à proposer..._

_De toutes façons, c'est comme d'habitude, il explique pourquoi il est là, que tous les Gryffondors sont forts et courageux ; que les Poufsouffles sont loyaux et fidèles ; que les Serdaigles sont sérieux et studieux ; que les Serpentards sont ambitieux et rusés... Bref, rien de nouveau..._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall déplia un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves : 

" Arrington Élodée !"

Une petite fille aux cheveux auburn sortit du groupe et s'avança vers le tabouret. Elle prit délicatement le Choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et posa l'objet sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, il s'écria :

" GRYFFONDOR !"

Élodée Arrington reposé le Choixpeau sur le siège et courut vers la table la plus à sa gauche, d'où des applaudissements s'élevaient.

" Brett Tibère !"

Ce fut au tour d'un garçon blond de se sortir du rang. Pendant qu'il s'avançait, Max observa la table où Élodée s'était installée. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer les deux garçons bruns du train.

" SERPENTARD !"

Le garçon se dirigea vers la table opposée. Le garçon blond à la chevalière se leva à son approche et lui adressa la parole. Max crut lire sur ses lèvres "Tes parents sont sorciers ?". Tibère acquiesça, et le blond lui tendit la main.

" Cook Rose"

Une petite blonde aux cheveux immenses se détacha du groupe et mit en place le chapeau.

" POUFSOUFFLE !"

La petite fille gagna la table de sa nouvelle maison, toujours sous les acclamations.

" Darcy Alyce !"

Max vit son amie tressaillir. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. Alyce s'avança lentement vers le Choixpeau et le coiffa. Max observa attentivement son amie. Ses yeux disparaissaient sous le large rebord du Choixpeau. Il prit une petite minute avant de crier :

" SERDAIGLE !"

Alyce fit un bon et jeta le Choixpeau sur le tabouret. Elle arborait un sourire immense. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la table voisine de celle des Serpentards, elle regarda son frère avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et de joie.

" Darcy Erik !"

Erik se précipita vers le Choixpeau. Il souhaitait visiblement rejoindre sa soeur, ou les Serdaigle, le plus vite possible. Et, effectivement, le Choixpeau ne tarda pas à l'envoyer à :

" SERDAIGLE !"

Lorsqu'il s'assit en face de sa soeur, il avait le même sourire radieux. Max commençait à avoir peur. Irait-elle à Serdaigle avec Alyce ? Elle était plutôt sérieuse, mais elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un dans sa famille y soit déjà allé. En même temps, le père d'Alyce et Erik était allé à Poufsouffle. Mais leur mère ? Peut-être que dans cette école française, il y avait aussi différentes maisons, et peut-être qu'elle était allée dans celle qui correspondait à Serdaigle...

Max fut tirée de ses réflexions par une drôle de sensation. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, plus attentif depuis la chanson du Choixpeau Magique, avait ses yeux grands yeux bleus fixés sur elle. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin aperçu, il lui sourit et lui indiqua son oncle du regard. Greg était assis près de l'une des extrémités de la table. Il discutait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec une barbe toutes aussi noir. Les deux hommes finir par la voir. Greg lui sourit, puis il glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de son interlocuteur. Cela ressemblait vaguement à "c'est ma nièce". L'homme brun hocha la tête et fixa Maxine du regard. Elle fut surprise de voir que ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur. Le droit était d'un joli bleu ; le gauche était complètement noir. L'homme finit par se détourner d'elle et reprit la conversation avec Greg.

" Grey Maxine !"

Maxine avait à peine entendu son nom. Mais sentant que Dane la regardait, elle comprit que c'était à elle. Lorsqu'elle souleva le Choixpeau du bout des doigts, il lui sembla percevoir un mouvement du tissu. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de sentir chacun des regards sur elle. Le vieux morceau de tissu pesait beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Il s'enfonça sur les yeux de Max, qui se retrouva immédiatement dans l'obscurité.

" Maxine Grey, Maxine Grey... Tu ne serais pas la fille de Gabriele Alcea, la petite-fille d'Ariele Stanforth, l'arrière-petite-fille de Serena Marwell ?"

Elle fut un peu surprise en entendant le Choixpeau lui parler. Est-ce que tout le monde l'entendait ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Serena Marwell, mais hocha quand même la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule.

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Détends-toi, ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ce qu'on se dira restera entre nous... Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à te placer... Gabriele était téméraire, assez indisciplinée dans son genre. Elle avait le coeur sur la main, elle était toujours prête à aider ses amis... Une vraie Gryffondor... Ariele était d'une patience angélique. On pouvait lui faire confiance, sa fidélité et sa loyauté étaient inégalables. Mais elle était parfois un peu écervelée ! Tu ne trouves pas, Maxine ? Allons, détends-toi ! Je ne suis qu'un chapeau, je ne vais te manger ! C'est pour cela que ta grand-mère était si bien à Poufsouffle. Ton grand-père, Marcus, était suffisamment ambitieux et intelligent pour être un bon Serpentard. Et, il savait rassembler les gens autour de lui, les convaincre de tout ce qu'il voulait ; c'était un leader ! Quant à Serena... de par sa soif de connaissance, son orgueil et sa volonté, elle avait inévitablement l'étoffe d'une Serdaigle... Alors, Maxine, quel est ton choix ?"

Choix ? Pépé Moustache ne lui avait pas dit que l'on devait choisir. Elle croyait que c'était le Choixpeau qui décidait !

" Ordinairement, je choisis... Mais, tu es bien trop difficile à placer. Je ne veux pas en prendre la responsabilité... Fais ton choix."

Max voulut protester, mais le Choixpeau ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

" Maxine... ici, tu vas apprendre à choisir, apprendre et choisir. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est le bon moment pour commencer ? Sinon, comment feras-tu les bons choix dans l'avenir ?"

Max se força à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle devait déjà être là depuis plusieurs minutes. Les autres devaient attendre leur tour en s'impatientant. Elle était tentée par Gryffondor, à cause de ce que le Choixpeau avait dit sur sa mère... Mais... Alyce et Erik était déjà à Serdaigle, alors qu'elle ne connaissait encore personne dans les autres maisons...

" Alors ? répéta le Choixpeau."

" ...Serdaigle..."

" Serdaigle... Pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi pas Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ?"

" Mes amis... Alyce et Erik... Ils sont à Serdaigle..."

" Hmm... C'est une bonne raison. Tu as raison. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Serena. Tu seras bien à SERDAIGLE !"

Le mot retentit si fort qu'elle crut que ses tympans allaient éclater. Lorsque les applaudissements éclatèrent sur la table à sa droite, elle sut qu'elle était définitivement à Serdaigle.

""" """ """  
  
_Voilà ! Alors, vous aviez vu juste ? Ce n'était pas forcément évident. Je me suis demandé jusqu'au bout dans quelle maison j'allais faire atterrir ma petite Max... J'ai choisi Serdaigle un peu au hasard, et puis aussi parce que c'est sans doute celle où je serais envoyée si j'étais à Poudlard ! Ne vous attendez pas forcément à des personnages gentils, sérieux et travailleurs... Je voulais rompre avec le cliché :_

- _les sérieux Serdaigles passent leur temps à la bibliothèque et deviennent tous médico-mages_

- _les courageux Gryffondors jouent au Quidditch et deviennent tous Aurors_

- _les gentils Poufsouffles sont charmants et deviennent tous profs de botanique_

- _les vilains Serpentards sont des hypocrites et deviennent tous Mangemorts._

_Non, franchement, c'est un peu gros tout ça ! Je suppose que chaque maison a ses défauts. Les Gryffondors ont l'air de se croire au-dessus des règlements (en tout cas, pour les quelques Gryffondors que l'on connaît bien...), les Poufsouffles semblent être terriblement naïfs et crédules (croire qu'Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard et a attaqué Justin Finch-Fletchey ! Franchement...), les Serdaigle sont trop orgueilleux (ce sera le cas ici) ; les Serpentards... On leur met déjà tellement de méchancetés sur le dos que je ne vois pas quoi rajouter... Ils ne sont quand même pas tous mauvais. Regardez Pépé Moustache..._

_A bientôt !!_

_Thaele Ellia _


	10. Compagnons de route

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

""" """ """_  
  
_

_Bonjour !!_

_Je m'excuse du retard, mais je suis incapable de tenir mes résolutions... Pardon !!_

_Réponses aux reviews__ :_

_Shadow _:désolée ! Tu avais une chance sur 4... Mais ce n'est pas parce que Max n'est pas à Serpentard qu'on en verra notre Severus adoré... (en tant qu'admiratrice incontestable, je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire apparaître un peu partout !! ) En tous cas, merci pour ta review !! (et pour ton soutien dans ma lutte contre les clichés ! )

_Docteur Gribouille_ : merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise... Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Pépé Moustache, amis mon personnage préféré n'est pas encore apparu (en tous cas, pas clairement) (suspense, suspense...) Tu le rencontreras dans le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il te plaira !! Rogue gentil ? Ca dépend de ce que l'on appelle gentil. Je voudrais seulement qu'il soit "gentil" envers lui-même... Mais pour Lucius Malefoy, je crois qu'il est irrécupérablement mauvais... _  
  
_

Chapitre 10 : compagnons de route

" SERDAIGLE !"

Le sourire de Max n'avait plus rien à envier à ceux d'Alyce et Erik, lorsqu'elle reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret.

" Jovicz Mickael !"

En regagnant la table qui était désormais la sienne, Max croisa un garçon brun très pâle, sans le remarquer.

" Super Max ! s'écria Alyce. On est ensemble !"

Puis jetant un regard exaspéré vers son frère, elle ajouta :

" Super, toi aussi, tu es là..."

Mais Max savait bien qu'elle aurait été déçue si son frère avait été envoyé dans une autre maison...

" C'est vraiment génial d'être à Serdaigle ! Papa va être tellement fier de nous ! "

Max se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Mais il aurait pu la placer indifféremment dans l'une des trois autres maisons. Pour tout cela, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment une Serdaigle...

Elle était à peine assise qu'une jeune fille s'approcha d'elle.

" Salut ! Bienvenue à Serdaigle ! Je suis Luddie Bertram, je suis préfète. Si tu as quelque chose à demander, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. OK ?"

Luddie semblait prendre sa tâche de préfète très à coeur. Elle accueillait les nouveaux élèves avec un air aimable et bienveillant, les joues rouges de plaisir et d'orgueil. Elle s'installa entre Alyce et Max et commença à leur expliquer le système des points. Max, qui le connaissait déjà par ses grands-parents, détourna la tête vers Dane. Au milieu de la petite dizaine d'élèves qui attendaient encore d'être répartis, il paraissait de plus en plus pâle. Après que Jovicz Mickael eut été envoyé à Poufsouffle, Lane Demeter à Serpentard, et Mandik Alanis à Gryffondor, Sanders Matt arriva à Serdaigle. Il fut accueilli à leur table par des hourras provenant d'un groupe de garçons plus âgés, vers lesquels il se précipita. Il resta quelques instants avec eux puis vint rejoindre les premières années.

" Salut ! Je m'appelle Matt Sanders. C'est mon frère, Eddie, là-bas. Il est en 4ème année et il est le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis deux ans !"

Luddie leva les yeux vers Matt.

" Tu es le frère d'Eddie ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue de désapprobation. Je suis Luddie Bertram, la préfète. J'espère que tu es plus discipliné que ton frère..."

Matt ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de sourire. Un peu plus loin, le groupe des amis de son frère éclata de rire. Luddie se renfrogna.

" Turner Dane !"

Le pauvre Dane, blanc comme les fesses d'un oeuf dur, s'approcha timidement de la table des professeurs. Avant de placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il lança un dernier regard plein d'espoir vers Max. Le Choixpeau cria immédiatement :

" POUFSOUFFLE !"

Dane le retira délicatement et le reposa sur le tabouret. Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Poufsouffle, il paraissait au bord des larmes.

" Oh non... laissa échapper Max."

Elle avait l'impression de ressentir la même déception que si c'était elle qui avait été séparée de ses amis.

" C'est dommage, renchérit Alyce : il était sympa."

" Vous le connaissez ? demanda Matt. Bof, de toutes façons, on se retrouvera tous dans les mêmes cours... Nous ne somme que vingt, alors il ne séparerons certainement pas."

Cette nouvelle rassura un peu Max. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la communiquer à Dane.

" Williamson Janus !"

Le dernier élève, un grand garçon aux cheveux fauve et aux yeux noirs, s'avança d'un pas décidé.

" SERDAIGLE !"

Il tendit le Choixpeau au professeur McGonagall, qui passa dans une autre pièce pour le ranger.

Dumbledore se leva et tapota sa fourchette contre son verre pour demander le silence.

" Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je tiens à remercier tous les nouveaux élèves, qui ont sans doute eu à affronter les préjugés concernant cette école. Cependant, je maintiens ce que j'ai déjà mainte fois répété : Poudlard est sans aucun doute le lieu le plus sûr du pays."

Il sourit et garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'observer les visages des élèves.

" Puisque vous êtes si peu nombreux en première année, j'espère que vous en serez d'autant plus sages..."

Quelques rires éclatèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

" Oui, cela s'applique aussi à vous, Mr Black ! reprit le directeur avec un grand sourire."

Derrière elle, Max entendit le garçon blond du train soupirer de dégoût, et marmonner quelques mots aux nouveaux Serpentards.

" En raison des récents évènements (quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle), je vous demanderai d'observer une minute de silence, en mémoire de ceux qui nous ont vaillamment quitté cet été."

Le Mangemorts, pensa Max. Ils ont encore frappé. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parvient à les anéantir ? Il y a forcément une solution...

Après une minute, le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

" Pour toutes ces raisons, il est bien évidemment interdit de quitter le château sans permission écrite de vos parents et de vos professeurs, pour quelque motifs que ce soit. De plus, les allées et venues nocturnes dans le château, le parc ou la Forêt Interdite sont formellement prohibées. "

Il balaya la salle d'un regard qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

" Enfin, quelques nouveautés : notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Lygaeus, nous fait cette année l'honneur de reprendre le poste de directeur des Serpentard, laissé vacant par le regretté professeur Brindille. Sa remplaçante au poste de professeur de botanique est Mrs Hellébore. Enfin, Mr Cardonis sera votre nouveau professeur de vol, et Mrs Anor, votre professeur d'étude des anciennes runes."

Les quatre nommés se levèrent et furent poliment applaudis. Max reconnut l'homme qui parlait tout à l'heure avec son oncle, dans le nouveau directeur des Serpentards.

" Maintenant, bon appétit !"

Il claqua des doigts et les tables se couvrirent plats à l'aspect succulent.

" Hellébore ? demanda Max à Alyce. Ce n'est pas le nom d'une fleur (1) ?"

" Chais pas, répondit Alyce la bouche pleine de purée. Ch'est qui le directeur des Cherdaigle ?"

" Le professeur Onirus, répondit Luddie. Il enseigne la divination. Il est très gentil. Il vous fera certainement son petit discours d'accueil tout à l'heure !"

" La divination ? Lire dans les lignes de la main, regarder dans une boule de cristal ?"

" Oui, au début. Mais, ça, ce sont les méthodes de charlatans, comme dit Onirus. Lui, sa spécialité, c'est l'interprétation des rêves et l'hypnose. Mais on n'aborde ça qu'à partir de la quatrième année. Il y a peu de personnes qui vont jusque là. La plupart abandonne en troisième année."

" Et la botanique, c'est bien ?"

" Bof... On patauge dans la gadoue, on arrose des plantes carnivores. Au final, tout ce qu'on récolte, c'est des morsures, des griffures, et de la terre sous les ongles."

Max sourit en voyant les grands ongles vernis de Luddie.

" Moi, ce que je préfère, ce sont les sortilèges. En plus, le professeur Flitwick, c'est le petit là-bas à côté de McGonagall, il est vraiment sympa."

" Et le nouveau directeur de Serpentard ?"

" C'est un idiot de Serpentard, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, lança Angelica, l'amie de Luddie Moi, il ne m'inspire pas confiance."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Il paraît qu'il a été Auror. Je n'y crois pas trop. Quand on est Auror, on le reste toute sa vie, on ne s'arrête pas comme ça. Et puis, ses yeux... Je ne sais pas, ils sont bizarres."

" Ils sont vairons, c'est tout, répondit Max poliment."

" Mouais. C'est bizarre."

" Et le bibliothécaire ?"

" Aucun intérêt, lança Angelica."

" C'est mon oncle."

Angelica rougit jusqu'au blanc de l'oeil, Luddie écarquilla les yeux et Alyce pouffa.

" C'est vrai ?"

Max hocha la tête.

" Il est sympa, reprit Angelica. Et plutôt mignon !"

Luddie lui donna un coup de coude mal dissimulé, qui fit sourire Max.

" Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir avoir des livres de la Réserve sans avoir besoin de demander un mot aux profs !"

""" """ """ Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore invita tous les élèves à suivre les préfets vers leurs salles communes. Max, Alyce, Erik, Matt et Janus se tassèrent derrière Luddie. Max essaya d'apercevoir Dane pour lui dire un mot, mais, à la sortie de la grande salle, les Poufsouffles étaient partis du côté opposé. La préfète leur décrivit le parcours, en les mettant en garde contre les escaliers. Puis elle leur fit une revue détaillée de l'historique de chaque coin du château. 

" Laisse tomber, Luddie ! lança Angelica. Pour la visite guidée, on repassera... J'suis crevée, je voudrais me coucher..."

Tous les Serdaigle finirent par arriver au pied d'un rideau bleu. Luddie en écarta les pans. Derrière, il n'y avait qu'un mur en pierre.

" C'est un passage qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec le mot de passe. Le mot de passe de la semaine est "Tête de Linotte". On en change tous les samedis. Essayez de ne pas l'oublier. Sinon, venez me voir... Tête de Linotte !"

Lorsqu'elle écarta à nouveau les pans du rideau bleu, le mur avait disparu. Luddie passa par l'ouverture, suivie d'Angelica et des autres élèves.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant ressemblait au salon de Grand-Mère et Pépé Moustache, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint bleu clair. De nombreux tableaux y étaient pendus. Les personnages leur souriait et leur faisait des signes de la main, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Dans une grande cheminée en marbre gris brûlait un bon feu. Et partout, il y avait des fauteuils et des canapés anciens, tous bleus, des tables en acajou, des bibliothèques...

Dans un coin, Max repéra un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux rares et grisonnants, qui discutait avec une femme transparente. Sans doute un fantôme, pensa Max. Son grand-père lui avait parlé du Baron Sanglant, l'effrayant fantôme de Serpentard? Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du tout effrayante. Elle semblait même plutôt accueillante. Cependant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir triste en pensant qu'une si jolie et jeune femme était morte. Max pensa à sa mère...

" Bienvenue, bienvenue aux nouveaux ! lança l'homme aux cheveux gris. Et bonsoir aux anciens ! Je suis Théo Onirus, professeur de Divination, et directeur de Serdaigle."

Il souriait et observait les élèves avec un regard paternel.

" Puisque certains d'entre vous (il dirigea son regard vers Eddie Sanders et ses acolytes) m'ont gentiment fait remarqué que je n'avais visiblement aucun don pour les discours publics, je vous épargnerai ce supplice cette année. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je ne demanderai qu'aux nouveaux arrivants de rester."

Les élèves se retirèrent par une grande porte en face de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Max, Alyce, Erik, Matt et Janus restèrent seuls avec le professeur et Luddie.

" Vous pouvez y aller aussi, Miss Bertram. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous."

Luddie prit une mine contrariée mais obéit. Onirus sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

" Voyons, voyons... Alyce et Erik Darcy... Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que vous. La ressemblance entre vous est frappante ! Matt Sanders... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour assurer la digne relève de votre frère ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'imagination... Mais Miss Bertram a déjà dû vous prévenir, à ce propos... Janus Williamson... Comment va votre grand-père ? "

Le garçon en question répondit "bien" du bout des lèvres, sans paraître perturbé le moins du monde.

" Parfait... Maxine Grey..."

Il l'observa pendant un certain temps, sans rien ajouter, puis se reporta à son parchemin.

" Bien, bien. Miss Bertram est une préfète très responsable, elle a déjà dû tout vous expliquer... Je tiens seulement à insister sur les recommandations du directeur. Vous connaissez tous les circonstances..."

Il marqua une pause. Max pensa à Dane : ses parents étant Moldus, il ne devait jamais avoir entendu parler de Mangemorts ou de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle espéra que le ou la directrice de Poufsouffle lui expliquerait sans trop l'effrayer.

" Vous comprenez, reprit le professeur, qu'il est important, non seulement pour vous même, mais aussi pour la sécurité de tous les habitants du château, de se conformer en tout point au règlement. Ce règlement n'est pas là pour vous embêter ou pour être enfreint, mais pour vous protéger."

S'il espérait rassurer ses nouveaux élèves, c'était raté...

" Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Il vous suffira de tirer sur le cordon près de la cheminée. Si vous avez des questions..."

Les cinq enfants gardèrent le silence.

" Alors bonne nuit ! Les dortoirs des filles sont à gauche du couloir, ceux des garçons à droite. Et, encore une fois, bienvenue à Poudlard !"

Il leur offrit un grand sourire et s'éclipsa par la cheminée.

" Bizarre ce gars-là, murmura Matt."

Erik acquiesça et Janus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, toujours silencieux. Max ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer plus de trois phrases pendant tout le dîner.

Les garçons et les filles se saluèrent à la bifurcation du couloir.

""" """ """  
  
" Tu crois que c'est là ? demanda Alyce à Max."

Elles s'étaient arrêtées devant une porte où était écrit "1ère et 2ème année".

" Ben oui. C'est écrit."

" Mais je croyais qu'il y avait un dortoir par année..."

" Nous ne sommes que deux. Un dortoir pour deux, c'est un peu grand, non ?"

Alyce hocha la tête.

" Tu y vas ? demanda-t-elle."

Max hésita puis frappa trios petits coups à la porte. Elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. A l'intérieur, deux filles à peine plus âgées discutaient, assises sur un lit à baldaquins. En voyant Alyce et Max, elles s'arrêtèrent. Max hésita à nouveau.

" Bonsoir... "

" Salut ! lança joyeusement l'une des deux filles. Vous êtes les premières années, je suppose. Entrez, n'ayez pas peur ! "

La fille qui avait parlé était de taille moyenne. Elle avait la peau très mate, des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux marron en amande.

" Je m'appelle Linn, dit-elle."

L'autre fille se leva et se présenta.

" Moi, c'est Séléné."

Un peu plus grande que la précédente, elle avait de très longs cheveux blond clair, presque blancs, et de grands yeux noirs.

Max et Alyce se présentèrent. Les filles de deuxième année leur indiquèrent leurs lits et leurs bagages. Après les politesses d'usage (le voyage s'est bien passé ? comment vous avez trouvé le repas ? contentes d'être à Serdaigle ? Vous ne trouve pas que Luddie en fait trop ?), elles reprirent leur conversation. Mais une dernière fille était sortie d'un lit aux rideaux fermés. Elle était à peine plus grande que Max. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés ne semblaient pas avoir été coiffés depuis plusieurs jours. Immobile, elle fixait Max de ses grands yeux turquoise. Alyce ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Soudain, l'inconnue eut un sursaut de vie. Elle allongea la main vers Max en disant :

" Morgane Wild."

Max lui serra la main.

" Max Grey."

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

" Max Grey ?"

" Oui. Je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Linn lança :

" Tu es là Morgane ? Tu devrais donner signe de vie un peu plus souvent. Je t'ai écrit cet été, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse..."

" J'étais en Australie, avec ma mère. Le hibou a dû se perdre."

" Ouais, sûrement, répondit Linn, pas convaincue du tout. Je ne t'ai même pas vu monter, tout à l'heure. Si tu fais la morte en t'enfermant dans ton lit avec un sortilège d'insonorisation, tu vas effrayer les nouvelles."

Morgane se contenta de hausser les épaules et referma les rideaux du baldaquin sur elle. Séléné regarda Max et Alyce et leur fit comprendre d'un signe qu'elle était un peu bizarre.

Alyce laissa échapper un gloussement. Mais Max était bien trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle s'empressa de se mettre au lit, souhaita bonne nuit aux autres filles, et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

""" """ """  
  
(1) _exact ! (cinq points pour Serdaigle ! ) L'hellébore ou ellébore ou rose de Noël est une jolie plante d'hiver dont les pétales n'ont pratiquement aucune odeur (comme la plupart des fleurs d'hiver) En revanche, il vaut mieux éviter d'en écraser les feuilles, qui dégagent alors une odeur particulièrement désagréable..._

_  
_""" """ """  
_  
Encore un chapitre bouclé ! Tous les personnages sont mis en place... Il y a même quelques mini petits indices pour la suite, concernant certains personnages. Je ne vous en dit pas plus : si vous comprenez tout maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien que j'écrive..._

_Le chapitre suivant sera un peu différent, puisqu'on n'y verra pas Max et ses amis._

_A bientôt !!_

**_Thaele Ellia._**


	11. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
_Merci beaucoup à **Alixe **et **Lisandra** pour vos reviews !_  
  
Chapitre 11 un peu spécial. Il n'est pas vu à travers Max, mais à travers certains professeurs. Histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance avec eux. Et aussi de poser de nouvelles questions sur le passé de Max... (questions sans réponse, bien sûr !) (mais non, je ne suis pas méchante ! )  
  
_

Chapitre 11 : toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

En une fraction de seconde, Théo Onirus se retrouva dans la cheminée médiévale du bureau de Dumbledore. Le réseau de cheminette interne était d'une rapidité surprenante...

Dumbledore attendait ses invités, assis derrière son bureau. Il semblait très absorbé dans l'examen d'un télescope miniature. Il leva à peine les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

" Théo, est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en instruments astronomiques ?"

" Pas le moins du monde, Albus, vous m'en voyez désolé..."

" Mon frère m'a envoyé ceci, mais je crois que j'en ai faussé le mécanisme..."

" Vous devriez peut-être demander à Neutrino..."

" Hmmm..."

Onirus se retint de hausser les épaules. Neutrino Higgs, le jeune professeur d'astronomie, aurait sans doute été flatté de pourvoir aider le directeur.

Le professeur de divination prit un siège aux côtés de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor, et Maria Warjan, professeur de potions et directrice de Poufsouffle. Pour une fois, il n'était pas le dernier...

Il s'insinua discrètement dans la conversation de ses deux collègues, à propos du peu d'élèves qui leur arrivaient cette année. Minerva, secouait la tête, indignée mais impuissante. Maria, en tant que professeur encore peu expérimentée face à la grande Minerva McGonagall, se contentait de l'approuver de signes de tête successifs. Onirus, fidèle à lui même, souriait, apparemment indifférent. Il allait parler du frère d'Eddie Sanders, bien connu pour ses innombrables farces, digne pendant du Sirius Black de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un bruit d'objet cassé et un juron, que le directeur venait de laisser échapper. _(A/N : ça arrive même aux plus savants ! )_

Les trois professeurs le regardèrent, surpris et outrés. Il leur fit ce sourire charmant mais catégorique, qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser, ajouta-t-il simplement. Je crois que le cadeau d'Abelforth est définitivement hors d'usage... Même Neutrino n'y pourra plus rien..."

Et il repoussa d'un air déçu les trois fragments métalliques qui avaient formé un télescope miniature quelques instants auparavant.

Dans un pop étouffé, le professeur Lygaeus apparut, la mine toujours aussi sérieuse et insondable.

" Bien, bien, vous voilà, Ralph...reprit Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous et commençons."

Lygaeus prit place près de son confrère Onirus.

" Vous avez sans nul doute remarqué que la confiance des parents d'élèves n'a guère joué en notre faveur, cette année..."

Minerva soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ce n'est rien de le dire... Vingt élèves ! Nous n'étions jamais tombé aussi bas !"

" Malheureusement, nous n'y pouvons rien, Minerva... Les, hmmm... conditions actuelles... ne nous permettent d'espérer davantage. Bien que Poudlard soit l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe."

" Grâce à vous, monsieur le directeur !"

La phrase venait de Maria Warjan, tout sourire et les yeux brillant d'admiration lorsqu'elle regardait le directeur. Mais elle rougit avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas habitués à la voir parler de son propre chef en public.

" Merci, Maria. Vous êtes bien aimable..."

La professeur de potions rougit de plus belle.

" Je vous demanderai donc, reprit Dumbledore, d'attirer la sympathie et la confiance autant que possible, tout en restant fermes et inflexibles sur le règlement."

Les quatre professeurs hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

" Maintenant, passons aux élèves. Maria ?"

" Cinq, trois filles et deux garçons. Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Trois d'entre eux sont de parents Moldus et se sentent un peu perdus. Je les ai rassurés. Je pense que ça ira."

" Minerva ?"

" Comme d'habitude... Sauf qu'ils sont moins nombreux."

" C'est tout ?"

" Oui. Ah, et miss Patriks vous remercie de l'avoir nommée préfète-en-chef."

Son expression hargneuse se changea en fierté non dissimulée.

" Théo ?"

" De même, cinq. Deux filles, trois garçons. J'ai prévenu le jeune Sanders, mais... Enfin, nous verrons bien. Les... circonstances actuelles, sauront peut-être raisonner les plus indisciplinés..."

" Si seulement... soupira McGonagall."

" Et la jeune fille que je vous avais recommandée ? demanda Dumbledore."

" Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé en privé, mais tout me semble bien aller."

" Bien. Ralph ?"

" Vous connaissez mes positions, monsieur le directeur... Je ne souhaitais pas ce poste..."

" Je sais, Ralph. Mais vous savez bien pourquoi je vous l'ai attribué."

Oui, oui, il le savait : il était le seul professeur issu de Serpentard, et Poudlard avait besoin d'un homme de poigne pour maintenir certains élèves de Serpentard dans le droit chemin...

" En ce qui concerne les nouveaux élèves ? En connaissez-vous certains... de nom, j'entends ?"

" Oui. Lane et Pretchett."

" Bien."

Le directeur n'ajouta rien mais le gratifia d'un regard qui signifiait clairement : "Vous connaissez bien sûr mes recommandations particulières quant à ceux là..."

Lygaeus hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Puis il ajouta :

" Mr Malefoy semble être particulièrement irrité de ce que vous ne l'ayez pas choisi pour occuper la place de préfet-en-chef..."

Dumbledore réprima un sourire.

" Il se fera à cette idée... Il n'y a donc pas de problèmes avec vos nouveaux protégés ?"

Les quatre professeurs firent non de la tête.

" Passons donc aux nouveaux professeurs. Je crois que vous avez tous rencontrée Mrs Hellébore..."

" Disons plutôt que nous l'avons... sentie passer... (1) lâcha Onirus en ricanant."

Minerva et Maria pouffèrent. Même Lygaeus esquissa un sourire.

" Oui, oui, je comprends, Théo... reprit le directeur en tentant de garder son sérieux. Mais il me semble que Faragonda est un excellent professeur..."

Les deux femmes se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

" Quant à Mrs Anor et Mr Cardonis..."

Minerva McGonagall retrouva son sérieux en un instant.

" Albus, je n'ai rien contre Gilraën Anor, qui a l'air d'être une personne sérieuse et responsable... Mais Hélios Cardonis ! Sérieusement, Albus, n'y avait-il pas d'autre candidat ?"

" Malheureusement, non, Minerva. Sinon, j'aurais évidemment fait un autre choix..."

" Hélios Cardonis... murmura Maria Warjan. Ce n'est pas ce joueur de Quidditch qui a dû stopper sa carrière à cause d'un accident ?"

" Si, c'est bien lui, répondit Onirus. Il jouait dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, dans les années cinquante. Vous êtes trop jeune pour l'avoir vu jouer. C'était un excellent joueur. Il a même été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale, en 54, je crois. Mais, effectivement, un accident de balai l'a écarté d'une carrière prometteuse. Je ne savais pas qu'il envisager de devenir professeur..."

" Il semblerait qu'il avait quelques problème d'argent, et il cherchait du travail. Puisque son prédécesseur tenait à prendre sa retraite cette année, je lui proposé le poste..."

" Il était plutôt... irascible sur les terrains, si je puis me permettre."

" Irascible ! s'indigna Minerva. C'est un euphémisme, Théo ! Après un match prétendument amical antre les Tornades et les Catapultes de Caerphilly, les Tornades avaient perdu, et il s'est pratiquement jeté sur le grand Dai Llewellyn !"

" C'était il y a vingt ans, ma chère Minerva. Et puis, il comprendre certainement qu'il a aujourd'hui affaire à des enfants dont la plupart ne sont jamais monté sur un balai, et pas à Dai Llewellyn, "le Dangereux"..."

McGonagall eut un petit geste de dédain.

" Puisque tout est réglé et que l'heure se fiat très tardive, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous..."

Le directeur se leva majestueusement en retenant un bâillement. Les quatre professeurs lui souhaitèrent également une bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

" Ralph, je voudrais vous parler en privé, si cela ne vous ennuie pas..."

Avait-il le choix ? Dumbledore ne prenait jamais l'air autoritaire d'un principal de collège, mais sa physionomie en elle-même imposait le respect et savait se faire obéir. Il attendit quelques instants, afin d'être sûr que les trois autres professeurs ne puissent pas entendre.

" Vous avez sans doute remarqué la jeune personne dont Théo et moi-même avons mentionné la présence à Serdaigle ?"

" Si vous voulez parler de Maxine Grey, oui. Son oncle m'en a parlé au dîner."

" Vous ne trouvez pas surprenant le fait qu'elle se retrouve à Serdaigle ?"

" Non."

Dumbledore le regarda, embêté.

" Et bien... J'avais supposé que... compte tenu des... des liens... Il se serait plutôt envoyée à Serpentard..."

" Les liens ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur le directeur."

" Ralph, appelez-moi Albus, je vous en prie. Ne soyez donc pas si solennel."

Malgré son profond respect pour le directeur, Ralph Lygaeus ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cet air paternel qu'il prenait parfois avec les élèves et les professeurs. Par manque de chance, il l'employait très fréquemment avec lui...

" Vous comprenez ce que j'entends par "liens", n'est-ce-pas ?"

Évidemment qu'il comprenait ! Il n'était quand même pas stupide ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu la gamine, mais suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir qu'il se retrouverait certainement confronté à elle, un jour ou l'autre.

" Et c'est pour cela que vous teniez tant à ce que je devienne le directeur des Serpentards ?"

" Bien sûr, Ralph... Je pensais que cela aiderait les... confidences. Car vous imaginez bien qu'il faudra un jour apprendre la vérité à cette enfant... "

A ces mots, Lygaeus fut parcouru d'un frisson. En abandonnant sa carrière d'Auror, il avait cru pouvoir mettre de côté tout ce passé brutal et cruel. La cécité irréversible de son oeil gauche le lui rappelait pourtant à chaque instant. Et maintenant, cette enfant sera là aussi pour qu'il n'oublie rien...

" Mais, elle est à Serdaigle, bien que j'en ignore encore les raisons... Théo n'est pas au courant de tout, bien sûr, puisque je vous ai promis de garder le secret. Il en sait à peine plus que la pauvre enfant..."

" Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le... Albus... Mais, je crois qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour affronter cette réalité."

" Oui, sans doute. Mais il faut se préparer. Car elle finira par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard. Et il vaudrait mieux pour elle que ce soit par nous, que par la bouche d'un ennemi..."

Lygaeus frissonna à nouveau.

" J'exécuterai vos ordres, professeur, conclut-il."

" Bien, bien... Nous y reviendrons quand le moment sera venu. Tant qu'elle est ici et en sécurité, elle ne se pose pas de questions... Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire... N'est-ce pas, Ralph ?"

Il ne voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais hocha la tête pour signifier son adhésion. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes n'osèrent pas se regarder dans les yeux.

" Puis-je disposer, monsieur ? demanda enfin le jeune professeur."

" Hmmm... Juste une dernière chose... En plus de veiller sur les élèves que vous m'avez cités tout à l'heure, j'aimerais que vous gardiez un oeil sur miss Grey. Avec vous, Greg et moi, je pense qu'il ne pourra rien lui arriver de fâcheux. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est pénible, mais..."

" Je le ferai, monsieur, l'interrompit-il."

" Vous êtes un brave garçon, Ralph. Bonne nuit."

Lygaeus se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler contre tant de condescendance.

" Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pester contre tant de froideur et d'indifférence feinte.

""" """ """  
  
Arrivé dans ses appartement, Lygaeus s'assit devant son secrétaire, où reposait une bassine de Pensine. Il posa sa baguette contre sa tempe, marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis tira un long filet argenté qu'il déposa dans la bassine. Il l'agita légèrement d'un bord à l'autre, absorbé par ce qu'il y voyait. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la scène qui se déroulait prit fin.

Il était vraiment dommage de ne pas connaître la suite, pensait-il en relevant les yeux.

""" """ """  
  
(1) voir la note du chapitre précédent...__

""" """ """  
  
_Et non, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il y avait dans la Pensine... Ce serait trop facile ! Vous connaîtrez le fin mot de l'histoire d'ici une vingtaine ou une trentaine de chapitres... Moi, cruelle ? Vous le pensez vraiment ???_

__

_A bientôt !!_

__

_**Thaele Ellia**_


	12. Apprentissages

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

""" """ """  
  
_Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le temps va vraiment s'accélérer maintenant... Je ne suis pas JKR (dommage...) et je ne vais pas vous relater tout ce que Max et ses amis apprennent dans chaque matière. Cette fic est plus là pour étudier la psychologie des personnages principaux, et placer le contexte, à travers une multitude de détails qui vous paraissent insignifiants, pour la suite (car, oui, il y aura une suite, avec plus d'action et moins de description ! ) que pour analyser le programme scolaire de Poudlard. Donc, ne soyez pas étonnés si on passe plusieurs mois en un ou deux chapitres, alors qu'il m'a fallu quatre chapitres pour une seule journée..._

_"Max", c'est un peu comme "Les feux de l'amour" ou "Sunset Beach", le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon selon les épisodes... Rassurez-vous, le contenu me semble quand même voler un peu plus haut !! (en toute humilité, bien sûr ! )_

Chapitre 12 : apprentissages

Le 2 septembre au petit matin, Max fut réveillée par la voix de Séléné.

" Debout la jeunesse !"

Max eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de comprendre où elle était. Le visage pâle de Séléné lui souriait.

" Tu es à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, et tu dois aller en cours dans moins d'une heure !"

Elle émergea subitement de sa torpeur. Alyce semblait surexcitée.

" J'ai une faim de loup ! Tu as bien dormi, Max ? Tu as vu les boucles d'oreilles que Linn m'a prêtées ? Elles sont jolies, hein ?"

Voyant que tout le monde était déjà en uniforme, Max se précipita dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Elle se sentit toute fière en voyant l'écusson de sa maison brodé sur sa robe.

" Morgane n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle."

Linn haussa les épaules.

" Pfff... Vous apprendrez à la connaître. Elle est très sympa, mais un peu bizarre. Elle doit déjà être en bas. Allez dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard."

Dans la salle commune, les quatre filles furent rejointes par Matt, Erik, Janus et trois garçons de deuxième année. Ils s'élancèrent rapidement dans le couloir, sans courir, car Luddie veillait au respect du règlement.

Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans la grande salle, Max se sentit comme soulagée, sans comprendre pourquoi. Soudain, elle aperçut Dane, qui discutait avec un garçon de première année. Elle se dirigea vers eux, suivies d'Alyce et Erik.

" Salut Max ! "

Dane paraissait nettement moins stressé que la veille. Max s'en sentit aussitôt rassurée pour lui. Comme la veille, elle avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose que son ami.

" Tu connais Mickael ? On est à Poufsouffle ensemble ! La directrice est vraiment super sympa ! C'est la prof de potions. D'ailleurs, vous la verrez tout à l'heure, on a cours de potions ensemble, cet après-midi..."

Les trois Serdaigle saluèrent Mickael. Et s'assirent de l'autre côté de l'allée, à leur table, mais suffisamment près pour continuer à discuter avec leurs amis de Poufsouffle.

Soudain, un grand bruit d'ailes se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes. C'était l'heure du courrier. C'était le premier jour, presque tout le monde allait recevoir quelque chose.

Un hibou blanc laissa tomber deux lettres devant Alyce et Erik. Puis, la petite chouette aux plumes fauves, celle qui lui avait apporté sa lettre de Poudlard, se posa devant Max. Elle portait une petite enveloppe blanche.

" Salut Yui !"

Le petit hibou hulula en guise de réponse.

Max ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle venait de son père. Elle culpabilisa. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à lui écrire pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée. Il s'était certainement fait un sang d'encre...

_Ma chère petite Max,_

_Greg vient de m'écrire pour m'annoncer que tu étais à Serdaigle (le système des hiboux est vraiment très rapide ! ) Je ne connais pas les détails de l'organisation de ta nouvelle école, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était dans cette maison qu'étaient rassemblés les élèves les plus sérieux. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Je suis sûr que tu seras une excellente sorcière..._

_Greg m'a aussi écrit que tu t'étais déjà fait quelques amis. J'en suis très content. Travaille bien, mais ne travaille pas trop. N'oublie pas de t'amuser ! Et ne taquine pas trop ton oncle..._

_A bientôt,_

_Ton papa qui t'aime._

C'était court mais sincère et elle fut très émue de cette lettre. Son père avait l'air de bien se porter... Alyce la regardait, curieuse. Elle lui expliqua que c'était son père, qui, bien que Moldu, savait utiliser le système postal des sorciers. Dane aussi venait de recevoir une lettre de ses parents, par l'un des hiboux que Poudlard mettait toujours à disposition des parents Moldus, après la rentrée. 

Yui picorait des céréales dans le bol de Max, lorsque le professeur Onirus quitta la table des professeurs pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Il devait bien connaître tous ses élèves, car il avait un petit mot pour chacun. Il demanda aux premières années s'il avait pass ne bonne nuit, et s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, les premières années de Serdaigle regagnèrent leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs livres, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle où devaient avoir lieu leur premier cours : sortilèges.

""" """ """  
  
Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, était un petit homme d'âge mûr, qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre vingt. Au premier abord, il paraissait aussi sympathique que l'avait dit Luddie. Il avait une petite voix fluette mais autoritaire. C'était un bon pédagogue. Les Serdaigles le pensait d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours tendance à les favoriser par rapport aux autres maisons, ayant lui-même étudié à Serdaigle. Les formules et les gestes les plus sophistiqués étaient étudiés et décomposés pour devenir aussi simple que possible. Sachant que sa mère avait été douée en enchantements, Max s'y appliquait deux fois plus que les autres élèves, et y réussissait d'autant mieux. Dès les premières semaines, les premières années avaient appris à réparer les objets cassés et à faire léviter des objets légers.

""" """ """  
  
Mais en métamorphose, elle devait travailler encore plus. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait fait dès le premier cours une démonstration de ses capacités d'Animagus. Max, bien qu'elle eut déjà vue sa grand-mère se transformer sous ses yeux en oiseau, fut surprise en voyant son professeur se changer en chat tigré. Le plus étonnant était que le chat en question ressemblait beaucoup au professeur McGonagall. La version féline avait la même façon sévère et inflexible de se tenir, les mêmes yeux perçants, et même, si on regardait bien, des traces autour des yeux qui faisaient penser aux lunettes que portait le professeur de métamorphose. Loin d'être aussi ouverte et accueillante que le professeur Flitwick, elle n'en était pas moins une bonne enseignante. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement aider les Gryffondors, dont elle était la directrice depuis... Il semblait impossible de lui donner un âge. Elle ne semblait pas très âgée, mais même les septièmes années disaient l'avoir toujours connue ici. Parfois, elle paraissait même plus sévère envers les élèves de sa propre maison, comme si elle exigeait d'eux plus d'efforts que ce que les autres élèves pouvaient fournir.

La métamorphose était une discipline beaucoup plus précise et plus difficile que les sortilèges. Quand il s'agissait de transformer un objet en un autre, c'était assez simple. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de transformer un animal en objet, ou l'inverse, Max s'embrouillait et n'y parvenait pas. Alyce et Erik, qui étaient plutôt bons dans cette matière, aidaient volontiers leur amie, mais elle continuait à avoir beaucoup de difficultés en métamorphose.

""" """ """  
  
Elle se débrouillait nettement mieux en potions. Fabriquer une potion lui semblait d'une telle facilité qu'elle prenait plus ces cours comme des heures de détente, que comme de véritables leçons. De plus, le professeur, Mrs Warjan, était un ange de gentillesse. Elle n'était à Poudlard que depuis deux ans, et était toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle face aux autres professeurs et aux élèves les plus âgés, que le jour où elle était arrivée. Auparavant, avait-elle raconté à ses élèves de Poufsouffle, elle avait été médico-mage quelques années à l'hôpital pour sorciers de Barcelone, dont elle était originaire. Personne ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait amenée à se voir proposer un poste de professeur dans une école anglaise, ou même à accepter un tel poste. Mais, c'était un bon professeur et les élèves, en tout cas les plus jeunes ne se posaient de questions. Tout le monde avait des bonnes notes en potions, et, par conséquent, tout le monde aimait cette matière et son professeur.

Max avait même rapidement près la tête de la classe. Pour elle qui aimait particulièrement les sciences, les applications médicales des potions qu'elle apprenait semblaient passionnantes.

""" """ """  
  
L'enthousiasme général n'était pas partagé pour le cours de botanique. Dès le premier cours, en pénétrant dans la serre n°1, Max avait rapidement été saisie par la puissante odeur de terreau. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui les attendait. Faragonda Hellébore, "fraîchement" arrivée à Poudlard, portait plutôt bien son nom. Elle était à peine entrée dans la serre que les élèves eurent une moue dégoûtée. Une odeur d'herbe grasse moisie et de fumier la précédait partout où elle allait. Alyce se pinça discrètement le nez, Dane pâlit, Janus se mordit les lèvres pour éviter un haut-le-coeur. Mrs Hellébore, ne paraissait se rendre compte de rien. Au premier cours, Elodée Arrington et Alanis Mandik avaient poliment demandé à ce qu'on ouvre une fenêtre. Mais le temps s'était vite rafraîchi, et l'aération avait fini par devenir impossible. Les élèves devaient donc passer deux heures par semaines en quasi apnée. Les plus sensibles en ressortaient presque malades. Les plus obstinés ne tarissaient pas de blagues de mauvais goût. Dès la deuxième semaine, Matt avait demandé au professeur s'il n'y avait pas un rat mort quelque part. La semaine suivante, Franz Munton, de Gryffondor avait demandé tout haut à "celui qui avait marché dans une bouse dragon de sortir de la serre, merci". Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, y compris la prof, qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience que son métier s'ancrait profondément en elle, aussi bien par la terre sous les ongles que par son parfum naturel... A l'évidence, aucun élève ni aucun professeur n'avait osé le lui faire remarquer...

""" """ """  
  
Après un cours si odorant, rien ne valait les leçons d'histoire de la magie pour piquer un somme et se remettre. Le professeur Binns était sans doute le professeur le plus surprenant lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois. En effet, c'était un fantôme. Max et ses amis s'étaient progressivement habitués à voir les fantômes des différentes maisons promener leurs silhouettes translucides dans le château, traverser les murs et les vivants sans prévenir. Excepté le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, qui avait l'air effrayant d'un espion de la milice, avec toutes ces tâches sanglantes, les fantômes des autres maison, lorsqu'on les connaissait, étaient sympathiques et toujours prêt à rendre service. La Dame Grise, que Max avait aperçue la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, lui causait toujours la même sensation de tristesse, sans qu'elle sut d'où cela provenait. Le seul revenant qui était variablement apprécié était Peeves. C'était un esprit frappeur, un poltergeist, se déplaçant sans cesse dans les couloirs, à l'affût de la moindre bêtise à faire. Au début, il avait amusé les jeunes élèves en tournant de nombreux professeurs en ridicule et en désespérant la méticuleuse et adorable Mrs Cuddler, la concierge. Mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que Peeves ne prenaient uniquement les professeurs pour cible ; ses créations étaient même franchement plus élaborées lorsqu'elles s'attaquaient à un groupe d'élèves. Mais en ce qui concernait le professeur Binns, il n'était apprécié ni détesté. Après la première surprise que causait son entrée dans la salle de classe (en traversant le tableau noir dans un courant d'air glacial), toutes les leçons sombraient dans le même ennui profond... Avec un peu plus d'animation, la Révolte des Gobelins aurait pu être tellement plus captivante...

""" """ """  
  
Heureusement, les cours étaient plus animés avec le professeur Onirus. Il faisait asseoir les élèves deux par deux et leur demandait d'observer une boule de cristal, ou les lignes de la main de leur camarade. Max et Alyce trouvait plutôt amusant d'inventer des formes et de chercher dans leur manuel de divination à quoi elle correspondait. Le professeur Onirus leur encourageait à donner les prédictions les plus farfelues possible. Dès la première heure, il n'avait pas hésité à dénigrer le programme imposé par le Ministère pour les élèves de première année (chiromancie, boules de cristal et horoscopes) Toutes ces méthodes lui semblaient absurdes pour prédire l'avenir, et il ne s'en cachait guère. Il aurait même aimé que la divination devienne une option, pour que seuls les élèves vraiment intéressés s'y inscrivent. Mais elle était obligatoire pendant les deux premières années, et il fallait bien s'y plier. Théo Onirus avait donc trouvé une solution acceptable en ne donnant jamais aucun devoir à ses jeunes élèves, et en essayant de rendre les cours les plus légers et attractifs possibles.

""" """ """  
  
C'était loin d'être le cas des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lygaeus, que Max avait aperçu discutant avec son oncle au baquet de la rentrée, était un homme froid, sévère et exigeant. Il avait tout de suit fait comprendre à ses élèves à quel point la discipline qu'il enseignait était importante, en particulier dans les "conditions actuelles". Il avait commencé l'année scolaire par un rappel historique sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (et dont il ne prononçait d'ailleurs pas le nom) et sur le groupe des Mangemorts. Les élèves se demandaient d'où il tenait toutes ces informations et ces détails, mais ils n'osèrent jamais lui poser la moindre question personnelle. Max se disait qu'elle s'en remettrait à son oncle si elle avait besoin d'un renseignement. Elle avait bien saisi la gravité de la situation, et, de par la mort de sa mère, dont elle ignorait les détails et dont elle n'osait parler à aucun de ses amis, elle se sentait particulièrement intéressée par ce cours. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que voulait Voldemort. (1)

Le professeur Lygaeus, outre sa froideur et son autorité légendaires (aucun élève ne semblait jamais lui avoir jamais désobéi) était remarquable par son allure. Ses yeux dépareillés attiraient forcément le regard. Mais il paraissait exaspéré lorsque quelqu'un le fixait trop longtemps son goût. Il n'avait qu'un mouvement à peine perceptible des sourcils, et, sans avoir besoin d'une réprimande, la personne en question baissait immédiatement les yeux. Max elle même s'était essayée à cet exercice, et avait été vaincue par le professeur. Son oeil droit était d'un bleu de ciel d'automne, tirant un peu sur le gris. Il était beaucoup plus expressif (si tant est que l'on puisse utiliser le terme "expressif" pour qualifier un homme comme Lygaeus) que son oeil gauche. Celui-ci était si noir qu'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris. Max avait toutefois l'impression que cet oeil gauche louchait un peu vers l'intérieur.

La première fois qu'il avait parlé, Max avait été frappée par sa voix douce et grave, dont le ton impassible ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de puissance qui émanait de lui. Il avait un vague et lointain accent, qu'elle reconnut comme français.

C'était le seul professeur dont on ne parlait pas dans les couloirs ou les salles communes. Ni ses yeux étranges, ni ce léger strabisme (que Max était peut-être la seule à avoir remarqué), ni sa démarche un peu traînante, n'avait jamais était la cible de la part des élèves. Son autorité s'imposait de lui même, sans qu'il n'ait jamais recours à une punition ou à un mot plus haut que d'habitude. Il s'entourait d'un mystère et manifestait un pouvoir sans la moindre dureté sur tous ses élèves, quelque soit leur âge.

""" """ """  
  
(1) _personnellement, je me le demande aussi... Il faudra certainement attendre la dernière page du dernier tome pour comprendre la psychologie tourmentée de ce personnage..._

""" """ """  
  
Voilà une vue d'ensemble de la petite vie de Max... Certains de ses professeurs vont avoir un rôle plus ou moins important dans la suite de l'histoire. Gardez un oeil sur eux... Au fait, est-ce que vous savez d'où vient le nom "Lygaeus" ? 

_A bientôt !!_

_Thaele Ellia_


	13. Rébellion

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
_""" """ """_  
  
Nous voilà déjà au mois de novembre (je vous avais prévenus ! ) Rassurez-vous, il ne s'est rien passé d'important pendant les premiers mois !_

""" """ """_  
  
_

_Pour l'origine des noms des personnages :_

- **_Théo Onirus_**_ : _je pense que tout le monde avait compris... Ca vient du grec "rêve" et ça vous laisse apercevoir une facette des talents de ce prof de divination. Dans la suite (terriblement lointaine...), vous verrez que je me suis inspirée de "l'interprétation des rêves" de Freud, ainsi que d'autres théories du même genre pour ce perso.__

- **_Ralph Lygaeus_**_ : _un personnage de la mythologie avec une centaine d'yeux ??? C'est possible, mais je l'ignorais complètement ! En réalité, ça vient de tout autre chose... C'était impossible à trouver si on ne si connaît pas en génétique (rappelez-vous qu'au début du premier chapitre, Max lit un livre de biologie sur l'hérédité) Lygaeus (on prononce Lijéus) est l'une des répartitions possibles des chromosomes sexuels chez les espèces animales. Elle concerne les mammifères et les insectes. Les femelles sont homogamétiques (XX) et les mâles hétérogamétiques (XY) Si ça vous intéresse, il y a deux autres répartitions possibles : _Protenor_ chez les insectes orthoptères (criquets, sauterelles) où les femelles sont homogamétiques (XX) et les mâles monogamétiques (X) ; _Abraxas_ chez les reptiles, les poissons et les oiseaux, où les femelles sont hétérogamétiques (ZW) et les mâles homogamétiques (ZZ)_ (je ne suis pas en médecine pour rien !! )_

- **_Maria Warjan : _**il me semble que ça vient du vieux français qui signifie "guérir". Maria Warjan a d'ailleurs été médico-mage avant d'être prof.__

- **_Faragonda_****_ Hellébore :_**après les notes des chapitres précédents, vous avez tous compris... Je précise quand même qu'il y a des roses de Noël qui ne sentent pas spécialement mauvais !__

- **_Hélios Cardonis : _**"chardon". Lisez le chapitre suivant, et vous allez comprendre...__

****

**_  
_**_Mille mercis à Alixe et Lisandra ! _

_Lisandra__ : _Max ne nous quittera plus, je te le promets !__

_Alixe__ : _je suis sincèrement désolée de faire avancer les choses aussi lentement... L'intrigue est sous-jacente. J'éloigne volontairement Max de sa quête principale. Mais, elle va refaire surface à un moment ou à un autre ! Et peut-être pas au moment le plus opportun... En tous cas, merci de prendre la peine de lire et de reviewer.__

_Bonne lecture !!_

Chapitre 13 : rébellion

Max et Alyce se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir. Il leur restait juste un quart d'heure pour passer un pull chaud, un imperméable et descendre au terrain de Quidditch pour le cours de vol.

Si Max appréciait tous ses cours; même la métamorphose, où elle surmontait ses difficultés, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des cours de vol... Sans doute, elle ne possédait aucun don naturel pour le vol, contrairement à certaines disciplines dans lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise. D'autres élèves, comme Matt ou Dane, la surpassaient largement.

Mais elle devait rien avouer que l'idée de flotter au-dessus du sol sur un ustensile de ménage ne ma rassurait pas du tout, et ne l'incitait pas à faire des efforts pour améliorer sa technique de vol... D'ailleurs, le prof, Cardonis, un ex joueur de Quidditch, l'avait dès le début cataloguée dans la catégorie des _"nuls irrécupérables à qui il fallait bien enseigner tout de même parce qu'on était payé pour ça, seigneur quelle misère !"._ Fort heureusement, c'était le groupe le plus représentatif des élèves de première année, et c'était là qu'étaient la plupart des filles. Alyce et Max avaient ainsi rapidement pu se lier avec les filles des autres maisons, à l'exception de Demeter Lane, de Serpentard, et de Féodora Swint, de Gryffondor, qui appartenaient aux _"élèves minoritaires ayant quelque disposition et dont on pouvait espérer qu'ils rattraperaient la médiocrité de leurs camarades"._

Dane en était aussi. Le professeur Cardonis semblait l'appréciait particulièrement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne montrait ni dégoût ni exaspération devant lui, et esquissait parfois une grimace de vague satisfaction lorsque Dane faisait humblement montre de ses compétences. Ce devait être une qualité innée chez lui, car il n'avait vu de balai capable de voler dans les airs, avant le premier cours de vol. Cependant, il s'en était très bien tiré, au grand désespoir de Max et de Mickael, pour qui un balai représentait un engin de torture des plus élaborés.

En fait, les cours avait été supportables jusqu'au début du mois de novembre. Jusque là, le prof s'était contenté de donner quelques vagues conseils pour que les "débutants" évitent les accidents graves. Il passait la majeure partie du cours à expliquer des techniques et des figures extrêmement complexes à ses cinq ou six "élus". Max se serait parfaitement contenté de ces leçons sommaires. Mais quelqu'un (elle aurait bien aimé savoir qui était ce traître) avait vraisemblablement fait savoir au directeur que ce genre de cours ne lui plaisait pas. En conséquence, le classement avait été amèrement abandonné par son auteur, et tous les élèves devaient dorénavant se soumettre à l'autorité grinçante et au manque évident de capacités pédagogiques de Cardonis.

Après seulement une heure de ce traitement, Max, et les autres "irrécupérables" avaient bien sûr compris que leur heure était venue...

""" """ """  
  
C'est pourquoi Max ne se pressait pas pour chercher son imperméable. À côté d'elle, Alyce trépignait. Elle détestait autant ces cours que son amie, mais elle espérait encore se fondre dans la masse des "ignares qui ne parviendraient jamais à se tenir correctement sur un balai".

" Dépêche-toi, Max ! Si on arrive en retard, on va se faire tuer !"

Max boutonna soigneusement son manteau.

" On pourrait dire qu'on est malade..."

" Toutes les deux ensembles ? Et deux semaines de suite ? Il est stupide mais il ne nous croira jamais. Et puis, je crois que c'est au tour d'Élodée et Alanis de sécher aujourd'hui.

Max soupira. L'idée d'un roulement pour les absences au cours de vol n'était pas mauvaise. "Sauf quand ce n'était pas son propre tour... Elle avait en trop faim ce midi pour ne pas manger, mais maintenant que l'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac, elle regrettait la deuxième part de tarte aux pommes...

Alyce l'attrapa par l'épaule et la secoua avant qu'elle ne s'assit sur son lit.

" Allez, magne ! "

" J'veux pas y aller..."

" Laisse tomber, on n'a pas le choix. Dans deux heures, ce sera fini. Avec un peu de chance, il pleuvra tellement que le cours sera écourté..."

""" """ """  
  
L'état d'esprit de Max était toujours aussi morose lorsqu'elle mit les pieds sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la boue, le vent glacial lui souffla dans le cou, et elle se demanda sérieusement si elle n'allait pas vraiment tomber malade...

" Je le sens pas aujourd'hui, dit-elle à Alyce."

" C'est normal, Max. C'est un cours de vol, avec cet imbécile de Cardonis. Il pleut à verse, il fait froid, et on a un tas de devoirs pour demain. Moi non plus, je le sens pas, figure-toi !"

Max soupira à nouveau. Elle avait une sainte horreur des cours de vol. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie si mal à l'aise. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment... Elle voulut en faire part à son amie, mais Cardonis arrivait, chaudement emmitouflé dans un anorak en fourrure. S'il surprenait des élèves à bavarder entre eux, il était capable de les obliger à nettoyer tous les balais de l'école, brindille par brindille.

Sans un bonjour, il commença à faire l'appel. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que deux des trois filles de Gryffondor manquaient. Il était stupide, sans aucun doute, mais pas à ce point... Il ordonna à chaque élève de prendre un balai, en intimant aux "nuls" de laisser les modèles les plus performants (ou les moins délabrés) à ceux qui avaient le potentiel suffisant pour les utiliser. Max réprima un soupir lorsqu'elle se trouva avec un Astiqueur antique, qui avait tendance à plonger en bas à droite quand il prenait trop de vitesse. En outre, le sortilège de coussinage aurait eu besoin d'être renouvelé...

Cinq minutes après, elle défilait en cercle avec tous les autres élèves, se penchant sensiblement vers la gauche pour que son balai ne la fasse basculer de l'autre côté.

" Toi là !"

Cardonis était aussi incapable de retenir les noms de ses élèves que de rendre un cours de vol attrayant.

" La petite blonde avec un imper gris !"

Max regarda autour d'elle. Évidemment, elle était la seule "petite blonde" qui portait un imperméable gris... Elle osa à peine baisser les yeux vers le professeur.

" Tiens-toi droite sur ton balai si tu ne veux pas tomber !"

Facile à dire ! On voit bien que lui avait droit un balai bien calibré, qui ne penchait pas bizarrement d'un côté ! Max fit son possible pour avoir l'air droit, tout en laissant le maximum de son poids à gauche du balai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom Vidal, de Gryffondor, s'écrasa magistralement sur le terrain boueux. Il fut relevé sans ménagements par un professeur Cardonis excédé. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour lancer plusieurs piques tyranniques à certains élèves, dont Max, qui ne se tenait toujours pas assez droite à son goût.

Max renonça à l'équilibre précaire qu'elle maintenait désespérément depuis un quart d'heure. Ce qui comptait, c'était de ne pas être la première à tomber. Elle se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et laissa l'inévitable se produire. L'Astiqueur roula sur la droite, Max ne prit même pas la peine de se retenir au manche et alla finir sa chute dans la boue. De l'autre côté du terrain, Mickael Jovicz venait de faire de même.

Cardonis resta sans ressources devant autant d'élèves médiocres. Après un sermon à Mickael qui avait arraché la moitié des brindilles de la queue de l'Étoile Filante presque neuve qu'il utilisait, il l'envoya à l'infirmerie pour une plaie à la tête. La grosse majorité des élèves envièrent son sort.

Max s'était relevé et regardait son balai poursuivre sagement le défilé au-dessus de sa tête. Le professeur l'attira à lui, le lui tendit et lui ordonna d'y remonter. Max hésita.

" Non, répondit-elle."

Cardonis s'empourpra. Aucun de ses élèves n'avait osé lui désobéir. Il s'était cru un bon pédagogue pour cette raison.

" Remonte !"

" Non."

" REMONTE-SUR-CE-BALAI !"

" Non."

Le visage habituellement pâle du professeur prenait des teintes de cerise trop mûre. Il était si absorbé par cette saleté de gamine désobéissante qu'il ne vit pas que le défilé des élèves avait cessé.

Max gardait les yeux baissés, mais refusait de prendre le balai q'on lui tendait. Cardonis lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

" Fais ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis !"

Elle le fixa de ses yeux gris perçants. Il était encore temps de lui obéir et de lui permettre d'oublier cette impertinence. Mais il n'oublierait sans doute pas. Il lui en garderait rancune jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Autant poursuivre jusqu'au bout... De toutes façons, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'irait pas aujourd'hui.

" J'ai dit que je ne remonterai pas sur ce balai."

Son ton était d'un calme olympien, mais sa voix était ferme et résolue.

" Suis-moi, insolente. Et vous, continuez à faire le tour du terrain ! Je ne veux rien entendre."

Il tira Max si violemment par le bras qu'elle faillit tomber par terre. Il l'emmena près de la réserve où étaient stockés les balais.

" Ton nom ?"

" Grey. Maxine Gr..."

" Alors écoute-moi bien, Grey. Tu fais peut-être ce que tu veux avec les autres profs. Mais ici, tu as plutôt intérêt à obéir. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une retenue ?"

Max haussa les épaules, indifférente. Ce geste ne fit qu'exacerber la fureur du professeur. Il leva la main, prêt à la gifler. Elle recula d'un pas.

" Un problème, _professeur_ Cardonis ?"

La voix douce du directeur des Serdaigle stoppa la violence de Cardonis. Il baissa rapidement la main, gêné.

" Cette gamine refuse de suivre le cours."

" Vraiment ? Miss Grey est pourtant une élève attentive et studieuse..."

Cardonis lui lança un regard noir.

" Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez aux autres !"

" Mais, je vous fais confiance, _professeur_..."

Il appuyait fortement sur ce dernier mot, avec un ton des plus ironiques.

" Eh bien, Miss Grey... Vous ne voulez plus monter sur votre balai ?"

Elle secoua la tête. Onirus regarda son collègue d'un air entendu.

" Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe de cette demoiselle. Je vais la conduire moi-même chez le directeur. "

" Non je vais y aller ! reprit Cardonis, méchamment."

" Mais vous n'allez pas laisser vos élèves seuls ?"

Cardonis hésita, puis répondit :

" D'accord, allez-y. Mais dites-lui bien qu'elle m'a effrontément désobéi !"

Onirus arbora un grand sourire plein de condescendance.

" Mais, bien sûr, _professeur_. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Venez, Miss Grey."

Max jeta un dernier regard vers ses camarades et suivit son professeur de divination.

""" """ """  
  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais, arrivés près de l'entrée du château, Max demanda timidement :

" Est-ce que je vais être renvoyée ?"

Onirus éclata de rire.

" Renvoyée ? Pour avoir désobéi aux ordres d'un professeur ? Le directeur ne renvoie pas les élèves pour si peu. Surtout si le professeur en question est tel que... Enfin, bref, vous comprenez..."

A l'évidence, le professeur Cardonis n'était pas plus apprécié de ses collègues que de ses élèves.

" Il faut avoir commis une faute très grave pour risquer le renvoi, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave."

Intriguée, Max demanda :

" Quoi par exemple ?"

Elle se sentit gênée aussitôt qu'elle eut posé la question.

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas d'exemple précis en tête. Je ne sais même si un élève a déjà été renvoyé depuis que j'enseigne ici. Et cela fait déjà trente ans !"

Max calcula rapidement.

" Alors, vous avez connu ma mère ?"

Onirus ralentit le pas, puis se tourna vers elle.

" Oui, un peu. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la divination..."

Max ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait quand même étrange qu'un professeur puisse se rappeler de tous les élèves à qui il avait enseigné durant sa carrière. En particulier des élèves qui n'appréciaient pas sa matière... Sa mère avait dû être quelqu'un de célèbre pour que tant de monde s'en souvienne...

Le professeur s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, devant une horrible et effrayante gargouille. " C'est ici, dit-il. N'ayez pas peur, vous ne risquez rien."

Il tapota trois fois la gargouille du bout de sa baguette. Après une bonne minute, celle-ci commença à s'animer. Le mur derrière s'ouvrit en deux, comme celui que masquait le rideau bleu qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigle, montrant un vaste escalier en colimaçon. Onirus lui donna une légère pression sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à monter.

" Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle."

" Non, c'est inutile. Vous vous dérouillerez très bien toute seule !"

Il s'éloigna en souriant. Max s'approcha timidement de l'escalier et y posa un pied. Les marches se mirent alors à monter toutes seules. Max perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux sur la première marche. Elle ne se releva que lorsque l'escalier s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois. Derrière, le directeur l'attendait.


	14. Expiation

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_Hello !! Voilà la suite directe du chapitre précédent, histoire de faire mieux connaissance avec la petite Max et de s'éloigner encore un peu plus du problème qui est censé la préoccuper..._

_Merci mille fois à **Alixe** : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes compliments me font plaisir ! Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de regarder dans une encyclopédie pour Lygaeus (stage à préparer, cours à réviser, etc...) mais je vais le faire dès que ma mémoire aura retrouver toutes ses aptitudes !_

**_Lisandra_**_ : merci beaucoup !! Cardonis est un pot-pourri (très pourri, avouons-le) des pires profs d'EPS que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. D'ailleurs Warjan (la prof de potions qu'on rencontre dans ce chapitre) est elle aussi inspirée d'une prof de français avec laquelle je m'entendais particulièrement bien.  
  
_

Chapitre 14 : expiation

Max hésita longuement devant le heurtoir de porte. Il représentait un griffon, qui la regardait en clignant des yeux et qui baillait régulièrement en faisant entendre un bruit étrange qui ressemblait vaguement à un rugissement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

" Eh bien, Miss Grey ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendue... Entre donc !"

Elle suivit le directeur dans la pièce la plus étrange et la plus magique qu'elle avait jamais vue. C'était un véritable dépôt de bric-à-brac de toute sorte, d'objets bizarres et de papiers volants. Dumbledore agita sa baguette vers un large fauteuil tapissé de velours rouge, qui vola jusqu'à Max. Celle-ci, sur un geste du directeur, s'y assit.

" Le professeur Onirus n'a pas voulu monter ?"

" Euh...non..."

" Quel dommage... Je voulais lui demander quelque chose... Tant pis, j'attendrai ce soir. A nous deux, Miss Grey !"

Max frissonna. Elle s'attendait à recevoir des reproches, mais la voix de Dumbledore était toujours aussi douce et aimable.

" Une petite tasse de thé ?"

" Euh... Oui, je veux bien s'il vous plait..."

Dans un claquement sec et une gerbe d'étincelles dorées, un service à thé en argent apparut sur le bureau.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?"

" C'est le... le professeur Cardonis..."

Son interlocuteur eut une légère moue.

" Encore lui !"

" Je suis tombée de mon balai et je n'ai pas voulu y remonter..."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Je savais que je retomberai encore si j'y remonter."

" Tu le savais ? Comment ça ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je le savais, c'est tout."

" Hmm..."

Il resta pensif et la fixa pendant un temps qui sembla trop long pour être rassurant à Max.

" Est-ce... Est-ce que je vais être punie ?"

" Ma foi, certainement... Tu as tout de même désobéi à un professeur."

Il insista sur ce mot exactement comme Onirus l'avait fait.

" S'il ne tenait qu'à moi... Mais, tu comprends, le professeur Cardonis en ferait une jaunisse s'il savait que je ne prends pas ses remarques au sérieux... Est-ce que tu aimes le Quidditch ? Il me semble que tu as assisté au premier match de l'année ?"

" Oui, j'aime beaucoup ça !"

Si Max avait les cours de vol en horreur, elle n'en adorait pas moins le Quidditch, qu'elle considérait comme le sport le plus passionnant au monde. Rien à voir avec les matches de tennis Moldu que son père regardait à la télévision... Lors de ce premier match (Serdaigle contre Gryffondor), elle avait été aussi enjouée que tous ses camarades, bien qu'elle dut reconnaître objectivement que l'équipe de Gryffondor est était vraiment meilleure que celle de Serdaigle... Mais c'était sans doute à cause d'Eddie Sanders, le frère de Matt, qui passait plus de temps à faire des cabrioles dans les airs qu'à tenter de marquer des buts avec le souaffle...

Dumbledore chercha dans une pile de parchemins.

" Quelle est ta matière préférée ?"

Max réfléchit. Elle ne voyait à quoi cette question pouvait bien rimer...

" J'aime beaucoup les potions et les sortilèges, répondit-elle."

" Potions, dis-tu ? Ca tombe très bien ! Mrs Warjan m'a justement dit tout à l'heure qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'aide pour faire l'inventaire de ses placards. Je vais lui demander si elle t'accepterait pour cette tâche..."

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, où il jeta une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette. Puis il se pencha dans l'âtre. Le visage souriant du professeur Warjan apparut au milieu des flammes vertes.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Maria. J'ai ici une élève qui pourrait vous venir en aide pour votre inventaire? Maxine Grey, de Serdaigle. Est-ce que ça vous irait ?"

" Ce sera parfait, monsieur le directeur !"

Son image verdâtre dans la cheminée sourit à Max, puis disparut rapidement.

" Tu seras donc en retenue, disons...vendredi soir. A vingt heures, dans la salle de cours du professeur Warjan. Tu es d'accord ?"

" Oui."

De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était quand même déçue d'avoir une retenue. Ca risquait de faire tâche dans son dossier scolaire...

" Mais, ne t'inquiète pas... Toute cette petite affaire restera entre nous... Ton père n'en sera pas informé."

Il la regarda avec un sourire complice. Max eut l'impression qu'il lisait clairement dans son esprit.

" Je pense qu'il est inutile que tu retournes en cours de vol. Tu peux aller dans ta salle commune."

Elle le remercia, salua et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se retourna vers le directeur, sui s'était replongé dans sa paperasse. Il leva le nez de la pile de parchemins.

" Tu souhaitais me demander quelque chose peut-être ?"

" Oui... C'est que... Il y a beaucoup de gens qui me parlent de ma mère, qui ont l'air de bien la connaître. Alors, je me demandais si... si elle avait été célèbre."

Elle se sentit très bête en posant cette question. Mais Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'elle, d'un air très paternel.

" Ta mère, Gabriele, était une excellente élève à Poudlard. Et lorsqu'elle est sortie, elle était devenue une très bonne sorcière. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de personnes se souviennent parfaitement d'elle. Moi même, j'en garde des souvenirs précis."

A ces mots, ses yeux semblèrent se détacher de la situation présente.

" Vous l'avez bien connue ?"

" Comme tous les élèves de cette école ! Je n'étais pas directeur à l'époque, mais je connaissais tout de même très bien tous mes élèves. Même si elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup... Enfin, au début. Ca s'est arrangé par la suite..."

" Ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle était douée en sortilèges..."

" C'est exact. Mais elle avait de bons résultats dans toutes les matières. Sauf peut-être en vol..."

Max sourit.  
" Est-ce qu'elle était... gentille ? Enfin, vous voyez, je ne me souviens plus bien d'elle et..."

Mais elle ne put poursuivre. Elle avait bien trop peur de se mettre à pleurer devant le directeur...

" C'est normal, Miss Grey. Tu n'avais que quatre ans lorsqu'elle est décédée."

Quatre ans ? Non, j'en avais six.

Dumbledore parut un peu gêné.

" Oui, effectivement, tu avais peut-être cinq ans... Je ne me souviens plus très bien."

Max était persuadée que lui aussi savait quelque chose qu'il lui cachait. Il s'empressa de poursuivre.

" Elle était très sympathique, ouverte aux autres... Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était toujours prête à rendre service à ses amis... Un peu comme toi, Miss Grey... Tu lui ressembles d'ailleurs un peu, bien que tu tiennes plus de ton arrière-grand-mère Serena...

Là encore, il prit un aire rêveur..."

" Vous la connaissiez elle aussi ?"

" Oh oui, je l'ai même très bien connue ! dit-il avec un petit rire."

" Alors, ma mère n'était pas spécialement célèbre ?"

" Non, Miss Grey. Gabriele était une sorcière, une femme, et une mère très ordinaire..."

Max ne répondit pas, mais au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'il mentait.

""" """ """  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par les autre élèves de première année de Serdaigle, Max dut raconter en détail son entrevue avec Cardonis, puis avec Dumbledore. Matt fut déçu de savoir qu'elle avait une retenue : il avait parié avec Eddie qu'il serait le premier à en avoir une parmi tous les première année...

""" """ """  
  
Ponctuelle, Max se trouva comme prévu devant la salle où se déroulait les cours de potions. A vingt heures précises, elle frappa à la porte.

" Entrez ! cria la voix du professeur Warjan derrière la porte."

Max poussa timidement la porte. Warjan était devant la cheminée et discutait avec un beau jeune homme qui se tenait au beau milieu des flammes.

" A demain, chérie ! s'écria-t-il."

Et il disparut de l'âtre. Le professeur se tourna vers Max.

" Bonsoir, Miss Grey ! C'était mon mari. Il est en Espagne..."

Elle avait un grand sourire et les joues rouges.

" Vous allez m'aider à inventorier tout ce qu'il y a dans mes réserves, voulez-vous ? Oh, que c'est formel ! Ca ne vous ennuie pas si je vous tutoie ?"

Max secoua la tête et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente. C'était une petite pièce noire, dont tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, supportant d'innombrables bocaux, flacons et autres récipients étranges.

Le professeur Warjan prit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

" Tu vas me lire ce qu'il y a sur les étiquettes, pendant que je noterai tout ça..."

Max s'approcha de la première étagère et commença à lire.

" Euh... Il y a 2 bocaux d'yeux de cafards aveugles..."

Elle se demandait à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir...

" Pour les potions d'hilarité, dit Warjan avant que Max posât sa question. Nous les verrons à la fin de l'année."

" Un flacon à moitié vide d'essence de libellule."

" Hmm... Il faudra que j'en rachète..."

" Trois pots de terre d'Islande."

" Trois ? Je n'utiliserai jamais tout ça... Peux-tu m'en passer deux, je les donnerai à Faragonda. Elle s'en servira comme engrais pour les plantes hivernales."

" Un bocal de... Beurk !"

" Oh, des yeux de boeuf ! Oui, ce n'est pas très appétissant... Je m'en sers pour fabriquer la potion que j'utilise pour développer mes photos."

" Des photos animées ?"

" Oui. Il suffit de développer la pellicule dans une potion spéciale à base de copeaux d'argent, d'yeux de boeuf, de sève de lys tigré et de poils de guépard. (1) Les poils de guépard doivent être juste à côté..."

" Oui. Il y en a deux boîtes. Il y en aussi une de crin de licorne et une de griffes de lynx."

Max prit une chaise pour atteindre l'étagère supérieure.

" Deux, trois, quatre bocaux de pétales séchés de tournesol. "

Et elle continua ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que...

" Un..."

Elle sentit un étrange courant d'air froid dans son dos et se retourna vivement.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le professeur."

" J'ai cru sentir... quelque chose..."

" Quoi donc ?"

" Je ne sais pas... Un courant d'air..."

Elle scruta la pièce sombre du regard, à la recherche d'un intrus, un fantôme peut-être... Elle ne vit rien mais elle sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

" J'ai certainement laissé une fenêtre ouverte ! répondit simplement Warjan. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu frais ici. Je vais aller la refermer..."

Elle sortit, laissant Max seule dans l'antichambre. Celle-ci descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha du coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte. Elle ne voyait personne mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose...

" La fenêtre était fermée. Tu as peut-être eu une légère baisse de tension à force de rester debout sur cette chaise. Venez, nous allons faire une pause. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?"

Max accepta et la suivit hors de la réserve, jetant un dernier regard en arrière. Elle s'assit en face de son professeur, devant un petit guéridon en acajou. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait plus voir la pièce des réserves.

" Je suis désolée de te faire faire ce travail pénible... J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ?"

" Non, pas du tout. J'aime beaucoup les potions."

" Et tu es une excellente élève !"

Max, modeste, baissa les yeux.

" Je n'ai plus de miel. Peux-tu aller en chercher dans la réserve. Il doit y en avoir sur l'étagère de droite..."

Max se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce sombre. Mais lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Deux garçons de Gryffondor se tenaient au beau milieu de la pièce, remplissant leurs poches de sable explosif de l'Île de Pâques. L'un d'eux était le brun à lunettes qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, qui jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'autre était un blond aux yeux superbes. Max resta stupéfaite devant ce spectacle.

" Est-ce que tu trouves ? cria le professeur depuis la salle de classe."

" Euh... Oui, j'ai trouvé, répondit Max, sans quitter les deux garçons des yeux."

Elle tendit le bras vers l'étagère où se trouvaient plusieurs pots de miels différents. Elle se saisit du premier qui lui tombait sous la main et voulut le prendre. Mais, ce faisant, elle fit basculer un flacon d'argent liquide, qui vint s'écraser, dans un bruit de verre brisé, aux pieds des jeunes gens. Une flaque miroitante s'étala sur le sol. Le blond fit un bond en arrière ; son ami donna un coup de pied dans les morceaux de verre, pour les envoyer au loin. De l'autre côté du mur, le professeur Warjan se levait, attirée par le bruit. Le brun posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour supplier Max de faire silence. Puis il fourra un sachet de sable explosif dans une poche de sa robe et jeta une grande cape argentée sur lui et son ami. Stupéfaite, Max les vit disparaître...

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Max prit une profonde inspiration.

" Je suis désolée, j'ai renversé un flacon d'argent liquéfié. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée..."

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne m'en sers presque jamais. J'en garde toujours une bouteille, au cas où..."

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Max leva les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

" Est-ce que tu connais les propriétés de l'argent sur certaines créatures magiques ?"

Max l'ignorait et secoua la tête.

" Tu les étudieras en troisième année. Viens, le thé va refroidir..."

Elle prit Max par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de classe, après avoir nettoyer les débris de verre et d'argent d'un coup de baguette. Au moment où elle franchit la porte, Max sentit à nouveau le courant d'air. Les deux Gryffondors s'en allaient...

""" """ """  
  
Lorsque Max quitta à son tour la classe de potions, elle avait l'esprit rempli de dents de loup, d'essence de lavande et de lait de kneazle... Il était presque 23 heures, et elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit une conversation à voix basse. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin d'ombre et écouta attentivement.

" Vas-y, Lunard !"

" Pourquoi moi ? "

" T'es le plus diplomate ! Bon sang, faut qu'on lui parle ! Elle pourrait tout raconter !"

Elle se concentra pour trouver d'où venaient les voix. Les deux Gryffondors étaient sans doute sous leur cape d'invisibilité, mais avec suffisamment d'attention, elle pourrait peut-être les cerner... Soudain, elle sentit leur présence. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les voix, qui se turent aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie de l'ombre. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, et finit par s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Quelques secondes après, les deux garçons sortirent de sous leur cape, stupéfaits.

" Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? demanda le brun, avide. Tu vois à travers les capes d'invisibilité ?"

" Non. Je me suis juste concentrée sur vos voix..."

Ils restèrent un certain face à face. Le brun paraissait chercher ses mots, tandis que le blond gardait les yeux fixés sur Max, sourcils froncés. Max n'osait pas lui faire face, même si elle avait vraiment de le regarder.

" Écoute, finis par dire le brun. On... Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dises à personne que tu nous as vus cette nuit..."

" Pourquoi ? demanda Max."

" Pourquoi ?! Eh bien... Parce que tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes..."

Il se donna un air supérieur et menaçant, mais cela ne fit aucun effet sur Max.

" Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sortie frauduleusement en pleine nuit ! J'étais en retenue !"

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda le blond."

Max avait d'abord eu honte de son comportement envers Cardonis, mais, voyant que même les élèves les plus âgées la félicitaient, elle en était peu à peu devenue assez fière. Elle se sentit donc importante lorsqu'elle répondit :

" J'ai désobéi à Cardonis."

Le blond la regarda d'un air sérieux. Mais le brun haussa les épaules. Il jouait au Quidditch et ne devait pas être dans le clan de ceux pour qui le professeur n'avait aucune estime.

" C'est pas le problème. Il ne faut pas tu nous dénonces ! Explique-lui, Lunard..."

Lunard ? Max n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. C'était peut-être un surnom...

Ce dernier regarda son ami avec un regard qui lui intima de se taire. Puis il se tourna vers Max et dit :

" Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Il s'était légèrement penché vers elle, pour être à sa hauteur. Il parlait avec une voix aimable et rassurante. Max se sentait très gênée face à lui.

" Max Grey."

" Tu es en première année ? A Serdaigle, c'est ça ?"

Elle fut flattée de savoir qu'il la connaissait. Mais étant donnés sa taille et l'écusson de son uniforme, il n'était pas difficile de deviner dans quelle classe elle était.

" Oui."

" Moi, c'est Remus Lupin. Et cet imbécile là, c'est James Potter."

" Hé ! La ferme ! s'écria- ce dernier, en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. C'était toi dans le train, avec Rogue ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Max."

" Rogue ? "

" Le serpent aux cheveux gras à qui Sirius a filé la pâté ! "

Il semblait à Max que c'était plutôt l'inverse...

" Comme tu le vois, reprit Remus Lupin avec un grand sourire, mon ami James n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'un hanneton..." (2)

Le concerné prit un air faussement offensé.

" Écoute, Max... Je sais bien que si tu voulais nous dénoncer, on ne pourrait pas t'en empêcher. "

" J'en ai pas l'intention !"

Le blond sourit de plus belle. Max trouvait que son sourire était vraiment très séduisant...

" Tu vois, James : Max est une fille sympa ! On peut lui faire confiance..."

Max sourit à cet éloge. Le brun éclata de rire.

" Dans ce cas, merci jeune fille ! A un de ces jours ! "

James Potter s'éloigna. Dans un dernier sourire, Remus 'Lunard' Lupin se retourna et suivit son ami. Mais Max s'élança à leur suite.

" Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du sable explosif que vous avez pris dans la réserve ?"

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama le brun. "

Puis il éclata de rire.

" Tais toi, James ! Tu vas ameuter toute l'école !"

" Rabat-joie ! Petite Max, tu verras ça la semaine prochaine ! Prépare-toi au pire ! Ou au meilleur..."

Il jeta précipitamment la cape sur eux et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, laissant Max seule dans le couloir. Elle reprit son chemin vers sa salle commune, la tête pleine de pensées. Arrivée devant le rideau bleu, elle donna le mot de passe et se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait déjà. Elle se déshabilla avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambre, puis se glissa dans son lit, épuisée. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'endormir fut le sourire de Remus Lupin...

""" """ """

(1) je décline toute responsabilité face aux apprentis sorciers qui essaieraient cette potion ! 

(2) c'est une expression tirée du roman "Autant en emporte le vent" de Margaret Mitchell. L'oncle d'Atlanta l'emploie souvent à propos de la tante Pittypat... Je ne pensais que je comparerais un jour James Potter et Pittypat Hamilton !

""" """ """  
  
_Hmm... Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai craqué sur Remus Lupin jeune après avoir vu des dessins sur le site_ **artdugeon . net** _(allez y faire un tour, les dessins de Marta sont vraiment superbes) Apparemment, Max aussi a craqué..._

_Tout cela ne semble avoir aucun rapport avec ce qui est sensé tracasser Max (à savoir : sa mère) Il semblerait qu'elle oublie peu à peu ses problèmes et s'accommode à sa nouvelle vie. Mais..._

_A bientôt !!_


	15. Serena

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

Chapitre 15 : Serena

La pluie battante et le temps boueux avait cédé la place à la neige. Le parc de Poudlard était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

" Dépêche-toi, Max ! On va être en retard !"

Alyce tournait en rond et trépignait depuis une heure. Sa valise était déjà bouclée depuis longtemps. Elle n'attendait plus que son amie pour descendre.

C'était les vacances de Noël. La plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Dans leur dortoir, seule Morgane restait au château. On ne connaissait presque rien de ses parents, sauf qu'ils étaient souvent absents à cause de leur travail et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre des congés pour passer Noël avec leur fille unique. Max était un peu peinée de savoir que Morgane allait rester toute seule pendant deux semaines. Mais elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver sa famille qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de rester elle aussi pour autant.

" C'est bon ! J'ai fini !"

Max s'assit sur sa malle pour réussir à la fermer.

" C'est pas trop tôt ! lança Alyce. Alors, on y va !"

Elle parut chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

" Attends... Je ne trouve plus ma baguette !"

Dans le dortoir, personne ne s'affola. Alyce perdait sa baguette en moyenne deux fois par semaine, et ses compagnes de chambre y étaient habituées.

" Tu as regardé sous ton lit, dans la commode, la table de chevet, sous le tapis ? Bref, dans tous les endroits où tu la pars habituellement ? demanda Séléné."

Comme chaque fois qu'elle égarait sa baguette, Alyce était en proie à une profonde anxiété. Elle regarda dans tous les endroits indiqués et secoua la tête.

" Non, elle n'est pas là ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, je l'ai vraiment perdue..."

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Mais, non, dit Max pour la rassurer. Elle est forcément quelque part. Une baguette ne disparaît pas comme ça."

" Tu l'as peut-être mise dans ta valise ? proposa Linn."

Alyce soupira et défit entièrement sa valise. Après dix minutes de recherches effrénées, elles durent se rendrent à l'évidence : la baguette n'était pas dans la valise.

" Oh non... Mes parents vont me tuer si je ne la retrouve pas..."

Et elle commença à sangloter. Max, Linn et Séléné l'entourèrent et la réconfortèrent.

" T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver..."

" On trouvera bien une solution..."

" Tu te souviens du moment où tu t'en es servie pour la dernière fois ? demanda Max."

Alyce réfléchit puis répondit :

" Avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai refais mon lit. Je crois que je l'ai posée sur la bibliothèque, là-bas, mais je ne suis plus sûre..."

Max s'approcha et regarda soigneusement. Aucune baguette.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Morgane entra. Elle se réveillait souvent en retard et descendait toujours la dernière dans la grande salle.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle l'air vaguement intéressé."

" Alyce a perdu sa baguette, répondit Linn."

" Encore ! s'exclama Morgane."

Elle ne disait pas cela méchamment. Elle avait seulement tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans faire le tri.

Alyce se remit à pleurer. Morgane fut un peu gênée de la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée. Elle s'avança vers elle et dit, avec le plus de tact possible.

" On la retrouve toujours."

Elle scruta la pièce du regard. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Max avait déjà cherché.

" J'ai déjà vérifié là, dit-elle."

" Pas assez bien, alors. "

Elle se retourna, brandissant une baguette.

" Bois de saule et crin de licorne ? C'est bien ça ?"

Elle la lui tendit.

" Merci ! s'écria Alyce. C'est bien la mienne..."

" J'ai regardé là, il y a à peine deux minutes, reprit Max."

Morgane haussa les épaules.

" Ca a dû t'échapper. C'est pas grave, l'erreur est humaine."

Mais Max avait bien vérifié. La baguette n'était pas sur la bibliothèque avant l'arrivée de Morgane.

""" """ """  
  
" Laisse tomber, Max ! soupira Alyce. Tu ne l'as pas vue, c'est pas grave ! "

" Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle n'était pas là quand j'ai regardé !"

" Tu as sûrement raison... J'ai dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle apparaisse et disparaisse toutes les trente secondes, tu sais, quand j'étais somnambule..."

Max eut un geste d'impatience.

" Elle n'était pas là quand j'ai regardé, répéta-t-elle, sûre d'elle."

" Qu'est-ce que tu sous entend ? Que Morgane m'a volé m'a baguette pour me faire une blague ? Je sais bien qu'elle est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas son genre..."

Max ne répondit pas.

" De toutes façons, d'ici à la fin de notre 7ème année, j'aurai le temps de la reperdre au moins un millier de fois ! Alors, tu ne vas pas te prendre la tête comme ça à chaque fois, non ? Ah, on est arrivés !"

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent. Les portes s'ouvrir toutes seules, déversant un flot d'élèves tous plus excités les uns que les autres. C'était une véritable cacophonie, amplifiée par le vent glacial qui soufflait particulièrement fort.

Soudain, une boule de neige vola juste sous le nez de Max et vint s'écraser sur la locomotive, juste à côté d'un groupe de jeunes élèves de Gryffondor. Sirius Black fendit la foule, de son habituel air chevaleresque. Il jeta un regard noir ç celui qui venait de lancer la boule de neige, puis dit avec un sourire sarcastique :

" Tu me confortes dans mon opinion, Malefoy... Ton âge mental est vraiment effarant !"

Des éclats de rire éclatèrent du côté des Gryffondors.

" La ferme, Black ! vociféra Lucius Malefoy, très digne dans son uniforme de Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'adresser aux septième année. Tu n'es qu'un chien !"

Étrangement, Black, au lieu de se fâcher, sembla trouver la remarque hilarante.

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Malefoy... "

Une nouvelle boule de neige partit du côté des Gryffondors en direction de Malefoy. Mais celui qui l'avait lancé avait raté sa cible, et la boule de neige atterrit en plein de le visage de Rogue, qui s'empourpra de colère.

Max et Alyce se reculèrent pour éviter la bataille.

" Ton amoureux ne sait pas viser, lança Alyce à l'adresse de Max."

" Remus Lupin est l'amoureux de Max ? demanda Linn, soudainement intéressée."

" Pas du tout ! se récria Max, écarlate."

" Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... répliqua Alyce avec un sourire en coin."

La locomotive lança un jet de vapeur sifflante. Cela ne parut affecter les belligérants qui étaient sur le point de sauter à la gorge. Rogue avait déjà sa baguette et menaçait Lupin.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? demanda McGonagall, sortie d'on-ne-savait-où. Montez tous dans le train ! Et je ne veux plus voir une seule baguette sortie !"

Ce disant, elle poussa les Gryffondors dans le train. A l'autre bout du quai, Malefoy se faisait vertement réprimandé par Lygaeus, mais cela ne paraissait pas l'atteindre. Il se contentait de le toiser d'un regard dédaigneux. Puis il monta dans le train, coupant cours à la conversation. Au dernier moment, le directeur des Serpentard ajouta un mot à l'adresse de Rogue, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et monte à son tour.

Max, un peu déçue que la bataille ait été interrompue, suivit ses amies à l'intérieur du train. Mais, au moment où elle posait le pied sur le marchepied, sa montre se détacha de son poignet et glissa sur le quai. Elle voulut redescendre pour la ramasser, mais Lygaeus, qui passait là au même instant, se baissa avant elle. Il observa soigneusement l'objet avant de le lui remettre. Max, très gênée, tendait bêtement la main. Enfin, il lui rendit la montre.

" Prenez-en bien soin, Miss Grey, dit-il."

" Elle est cassée, répondit Max, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle disait ça."

" Je sais, répondit le professeur."

Il la fixa des yeux un certain temps. Max était mal à l'aise devant cet étrange regard. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai et que le train s'apprêtait à partir, il ajouta :

" Bonnes vacances, Miss Grey."

Et il disparut avant que Max ait le temps de lui répondre.

""" """ """  
  
Pendant tout le temps que dura le voyage, Max tourna et retourna sa montre, l'observa de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Elle ne savait rien de cet objet à part qu'il avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'une de ses fonctions était déréglée. Matt lui avait dit que ce genre de montre était d'une excellente qualité, et qu'il fallait un grand choc ou un sort puissant pour en altérer le fonctionnement. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa grand-mère...

Le train s'immobilisa et les élèves commencèrent à descendre sur le quai déjà bondé de la voie neuf trois-quarts. De nombreux parents attendaient leurs enfants, emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux de style Moldu, guettant derrière des chariots.

Dès qu'elle vit ses grands-parents, Max leur fonça dessus. Derrière eux, assis sur un banc, le visage un peu pâle, attendait :

" Papa ! "

Paul se leva en voyant sa fille courir vers lui. Tous deux rayonnaient de joie. Max ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son père lui avait manqué. Elle avait été fort occupée, mais avait entretenu avec lui et ses grands-parents une correspondance suivie. Le retrouver en chair et en os, c'était sans doute son plus beau cadeau de Noël...

" Nous avons pensé que ce serait plus agréable pour tout le monde de passer Noël en famille, expliqua Grand-Mère."

""" """ """  
  
Paul semblait mieux portant et moins malade que Max ne l'avait craint. Il paraissait prendre du plaisir à se retrouver avec les parents de sa femme disparue, malgré les douloureux souvenirs que cette présence remuait en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps que Max souhaitait passer de _vraies_ fêtes de Noël.

""" """ """

" Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Max en déballant un paquet, sous le grand sapin."

" Un rapeltout, répondit son père. Au cas où..."

La petite boule de verre se remplit d'une fumée rouge.

" Hmm... réfléchit Max. Je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre de potions au château !"

" Je savais bien que ça te servirait ! renchérit Paul."

Max avait ouvert tous ces cadeaux et les regardait avec un grand plaisir.

" Tout le monde au lit, il est tard ! lança Grand-Mère. "

Il était une heure du matin, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée le moins du monde.

" Déjà ?! On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ?"

Mais la décision de Grand-Mère était sans appel. Toute la famille dut gagner le premier étage et aller se coucher.

Max s'allongea sur son lit. Elle était bien trop excitée pour dormir. Depuis quelques jours qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de questionner ses grands-parents à propos de la montre de sa mère. Elle se releva pour examiner une nouvelle fois l'objet. La fonction de montre classique n'avait aucun problème ; mais les prévisions météo étaient toujours aussi en retard. Max secoua sa montre de toutes se forces, sans que rien ne se passe. Déçue, elle la reposa et retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à attendre. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se releva. Sa montre indiquait désormais 3 heures du matin. Max soupira : elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir. Elle s'ennuyait fermement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire non plus.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. C'était le moment où jamais de se glisser hors de la chambre. Si Lucy n'était pas couchée, elle pourrait toujours lui préparer un lait chaud.

Max ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de précautions. Elle ôta ses chaussures pour faire le moins de bruit possible et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle fut interpellée par une porte entrouverte. C'était celle de l'ancien bureau de Pépé Moustache. Elle était toujours fermée. Max n'était même jamais entrée dans cette pièce.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle semblait totalement seule, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans toute la maison. La tentation était trop grande... Elle se glissa par la porte entrouverte.

Le bureau était une assez petite pièce, un peu tordue, comme c'était souvent le cas dans les maisons de sorciers. La majeure partie de l'espace était occupée par un large et massif bureau en bois noir, sur lequel reposaient une multitude de papiers et de parchemins. Au fond de la pièce, sur une commode biscornue, il y a avait une grande cage vide. Max avança prudemment jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait très froid. La lune se reflétait sur le tapis de neige.

Soudain, Max fut attirée par un drôle de bruit. A l'intérieur de plusieurs cadres accrochés aux murs, des personnages ronflaient et grognaient dans leur sommeil. Ils dormaient tous. Sauf une. Une belle femme, devant avoir dans les trente ans, regardait Max avec curiosité, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait les mêmes yeux gris que Max.

" Bonsoir, dit poliment Max."

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'entretenir la conversation avec les personnages des tableaux. La femme peinte inclina légèrement la tête, sans rien dire.

" Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Max."

La femme du portrait ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par une voix masculine, venant du fond du bureau.

" Serena Marwell, dit la voix."

Max se retourna. Son père se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La femme hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

" Papa..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite fouine ? demanda Paul gentiment."

" Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... La porte était ouverte... Alors..."

" Je ne crois pas que ton grand-père serait content de nous voir rôder dans son bureau... Allez, viens."

Il prit sa fille par les épaules et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

" Tu la connais ? demanda Max, dans le salon."

" Qui ? "

" Serena Marwell. "

" Un peu. De nom. Ta... Ta mère...m'en parlait un peu. C'était sa grand-mère, la mère d'Ariele. Mais elle est morte quand Gabriele était encore petite. Et puis..."

Max attendit la suite.

" C'est un peu bête, continua Paul, mais c'est... ta marraine."

" Mais... Ce n'est pas possible, puisqu'elle est morte quand Maman était enfant..."

" Oui, c'est un peu bête... Chez nous, là où on habitait...avant, il y avait un autre portrait d'elle. Et quand tu es née, elle a demandé à devenir ta marraine. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais ta mère a insisté."

" Mais, une marraine, c'est n'est pas quelqu'un qui est sensée prendre soin d'un enfant quand ses parents...ne sont plus là ?"

Paul hocha la tête tristement et garda le silence.

" Je ne comprends pas, reprit Max."

Paul haussa les épaules.

" Moi non plus. Mais il y doit bien y avoir une raison... Allez, va ta coucher, Max il est déjà presque quatre heure du matin. Et, surtout, ne parle pas d'elle à ta grand-mère. Elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien..."


	16. Fleur bleue sur marque sombre

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
En réponse à **Alixe** : _merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai cherché dans plusieurs encyclopédies et je n'ai rien trouvé sur Lygaeus, même pas dans le domaine de la génétique formelle... Encore un peu de maraudeurs dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un peu de mystère... En ce qui concerne les secrets de famille, il y en a tellement dans la famille de Max que même moi je ne les connaît pas tous (et pourtant je suis l'auteur !) Bien que Serena Marwell soit morte, son rôle de marraine de Max ne sera pas sans importance dans les années à venir._  
  
_

Chapitre 16 : fleur bleue sur marque sombre

_Début du printemps (et oui, encore un saut dans le temps...)_  
  


La bibliothèque était bondée. Les cinquième et septième année, qui préparaient leurs examens de fin d'année, occupaient la plupart des places. Max scruta la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une chaise libre. Le lourd volume qu'elle tenait dans ses bras commençait sérieusement à peser.

Soudain, il y eut un grand éclat de rire, suivi d'un marmonnent inaudible, où les mots "imbécile", "ASPIC" et "père" furent prononcés. Le grand blond de Serpentard se leva et quitta la salle, sous l'oeil courroucé de Greg. Lucius Malefoy avait une famille bien trop influente au sein de l'école, et du pays entier, pour qu'un simple bibliothécaire puisse se permettre de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Max se précipita sur la place qu'il venait de quitter et laissa tomber "les potions de grand pouvoir" sur la table, faisant voler les parchemins du garçon qui était assis en face d'elle.

" Désolée... dit-elle en ramassant les feuilles volantes."

" Pas grave, répondit Severus Rogue."

" Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?"

" Y'a une chaise, c'est pour ça, lança-t-il en levant à peine les yeux."

Mais, lorsqu'il reconnut le livre, il parut intéressé.

" Comment tu as eu ça ? demanda-t-il."

" Je l'ai demandé à mon oncle et il me l'a donné, répondit-elle en indiquant Greg de la main."

" Sans mot d'un prof ?"

Max hocha la tête.

" C'est ton oncle ?"

Même mouvement de tête.

Les sujets de conversation semblant épuisés, il se remit à l'écriture de son devoir. Mais, après quelques instants, il reprit :

" Je peux regarder ?"

Max, étonnée, lui tendit le livre. Il le feuilleta, s'arrêtant régulièrement sur des potions particulièrement difficiles.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda-t-il."

" Oh rien. C'est juste pour ma culture personnelle... De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le droit de le sortir de la bibliothèque."

" Dommage... Tu aimes les potions ?"

" C'est ma matière préférée. Et toi ?"

" Bof... Si la prof était meilleure, ce serait sans doute ma matière préférée aussi."

" Moi, je la trouve sympa."

" J'ai pas dit le contraire ! C'est juste que... Regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire avec des potions... Et nous, on s'amuse à faire des potions sans intérêt comme cette stupide potion d'hilarité... C'est n'importe quoi !"

Il continua à feuilleter le livre en silence. Max, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le regardait.

" Tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda-t-elle subitement, sans même savoir pourquoi."

Surpris, il leva le nez du livre.

" Ouais. Pourquoi ?"

Max haussa les épaules.

" C'est ce que tout le monde semble vouloir savoir, ici... Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentard n'aiment pas les enfants de Moldus ? Ils n'ont rien demandé, eux. C'est pas de leur faute si..."

" Laisse tomber, Max Grey, l'interrompit-il. Évite de te mêler à ce genre d'histoires ou tu finiras par avoir des problèmes."

Max se sentit étrangement intéressée.

" Et toi ? demanda-t-elle."

" Moi quoi ?"

" Ton avis sur la question ?"

Il eut un sourire ironique.

" Ca ne te regarde pas ! "

Sirius Black et James Potter, qui venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, passèrent à côté de la table de Max, jetant un regard dégoûté à son interlocuteur. Ils marmonnèrent quelques mots en pouffant de rire, puis disparurent entre les rayonnages.

Rogue se leva, ramassant rapidement ses affaires.

" Tu t'en vas ? demanda Max."

" Ouais. Salut."

" Pourquoi tu les fuis ? Pourquoi ils te détestent ?"

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et leva ses yeux noirs et brillants sur elle.

" Ne te mêle pas à ça, Max Grey. Et fiche moi la paix !"

Et il sortit de la bibliothèque.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Max."

Elle sursauta. C'était Greg.

" Je discutais, répondit-elle simplement."

Son oncle eut une moue sceptique.

" Ne t'approches plus de lui et de ses amis. Ce ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables pour toi."

" Il n'a pas d'amis..."

" Tu m'as compris, Max. Ne traîne pas avec eux. Tu as suffisamment d'amis de ton âge."

Il s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Il avait parlé très bas, mais les élèves des tables les plus proches semblaient avoir saisi quelques mots et la regardaient de travers.

" Je peux m'asseoir ?"

Elle sursauta à nouveau, en entendant la douce voix qui s'adressait à elle. Elle leva les yeux et vira aussitôt au rouge. Remus Lupin...

" Euh... Oui... Bien sûr..."

" Merci ! "

Il la gratifia d'un charmant sourire. Max aurait rougi encore plus, si cela avait été possible.

" Ton prénom, c'est Max, c'est ça ?"

Il se souvenait de son prénom ! Elle hocha la tête et se sentit vraiment très ridicule.

" Tu t'intéresses aux potions ?"

" Euh... Oui..."

Il y eut un silence gêné, pendant lequel Remus Lupin sortit des parchemins et une plume de son sac.

" Au fait, reprit-il, merci de ne pas nous avoir dénoncés..."

" De rien... C'était.... C'était vraiment très beau le feu d'artifice que vous avez fait dans la grande salle..."

" Ah ouais ? C'était pas mal, c'est vrai, mais c'était risqué... McGonagall nous a mis en retenue pendant un mois entier après ça ! Et elle nous a enlevé 20 points chacun !"

" Comment est-ce qu'elle a su que c'était vous ?"

" Elle n'a pas de preuves. Mais qui ça pourrait être, à part Sirius et James ? Tout le monde sait que ça ne peut être que nous, enfin, surtout eux..."

" On mériterait d'avoir un prix spécial pour service rendus à l'école ! lança une autre voix derrière Max. Pas vrai, James ?"

Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, les éternels acolytes, se tenaient près de la table.

" Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi, Lunard ? dit Potter. C'est la petit amie de Servilus !"

Max, outrée, ne trouva rien à répondre. Qu'est-ce que Remus Lupin allait penser d'elle ?

" Ca m'étonnerait ! répondit-il. Max est une fille trop bien pour s'intéresser à un Serpentard. N'est-ce pas, Max ?"

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Elle n'avait rien de spécial contre les Serpentards, puisque son propre grand-père en avait été un. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas de préjugés particuliers sur Severus Rogue. Mais, pour le beau sourire de Remus Lupin, elle aurait dit n'importe quoi.

" Au fait, notre petit spectacle t'a plu ? demanda Black. Tu nous a aidé à piquer le sable explosif, alors tu aurais dû partager la punition avec nous ! Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle ! hurla-t-il dans la bibliothèque."

Potter lui donna un coup de coude en s'esclaffant. Tous les regards, y compris celui de Greg étaient braqués sur eux. Max se demanda si ce genre de fréquentations valait mieux que la compagnie du discret Severus Rogue. Mais, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas le sourire de Remus Lupin...

""" """ """

" _Nox _! Éteignez tous vos baguettes, s'il vous plait !"

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le noir absolu. Max frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid, cette nuit.

D'un geste de sa baguette, le professeur Onirus fit apparaître une vingtaine de tapis de sol violets, sur l'herbe humide.

" Allongez vous sur le dos et observez le ciel."

C'était le premier cours nocturne de divination. Onirus avait tenu à ce que les élèves de première année viennent observer les étoiles, afin d'apprécier le non fondement des horoscopes.

Il était minuit et tous les élèves étaient gelés et fatigués. A côté de Max, Erik bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dane avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

" Regardez bien, là-bas, près de la deuxième tour. Les deux étoiles les plus brillantes sont les étoiles principales de la constellation des Gémeaux : Castor et Pollux. Repérez l'étoile polaire, au zénith. Elle appartient à la constellation de la Petite Ourse. Tiens, on voit bien Mars ce soir !"

Le professeur fut interrompu par une nouvelle série de bâillements.

" C'est passionnant, n'est-ce-pas ? lança-t-il ironiquement. Dommage que ce soit la pleine lune, on ne voit presque rien... Rallumez vos baguettes, prenez du parchemin et une plume et dessinez ce que vous voyez. Vous pourrez ensuite chercher les prédictions correspondantes pour chaque signe du Zodiaque. Ce ne sera pas noté bien sûr !"

Max et Alyce se retournèrent sur leurs tapis.

" N'importe quoi... murmura Alyce. Quand je pense qu'on pourrait dormir tranquillement dans nos lits bien chauds... A la place, on s'amuse à dessiner des points lumineux sur un parchemin humide. N'importe quoi..."

" Linn, Séléné et Morgane ont vraiment de la chance... renchérit Max."

" Mars est aligné avec Sirius et Regulus... A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?"

" Que les Verseaux vont sans doute avoir des problèmes de vue, répondit Max sans hésiter."

" Ouais, je vais mettre ça. La constellation du corbeau est très brillante, donc..."

" Épidémie de gale chez les chouettes hulottes !"

Tous les élèves qui avaient entendu Max éclatèrent de rire.

" Allons, Miss Grey... Un peu de sérieux !"

Les élèves passèrent une heure entière à grelotter dans la nuit, pour réaliser des horoscopes complètement farfelus.

Lorsque Max et Alyce eurent regagné leur dortoir, elles firent le moins de bruit possible, pour éviter de réveiller leurs compagnes de chambre. Mais...

" Max ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?"

" Où ça ? demanda Max en regardant ses bras."

" Là ! C'est tout rouge..."

Effectivement, la peau de l'avant-bras gauche de Max était irritée et très sensible.

" J'ai dû me faire piquer par une bestiole..."

Elle observa soigneusement son bras mais ne trouva aucune trace de piqûre.

" Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie..."

" J'irai demain. Pour l'instant, je suis trop fatiguée... Il est une heure et demie et on doit se lever à sept heures. J'irai demain."

""" """ """

" C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de trace de piqûre..."

Mme Pomfresh, derrière une épaisse loupe, examinait l'avant-bras de Max.

" Il n'y a que cette griffure. Comment vous l'êtes-vous faite ?"

" Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ça n'était pas là quand je me suis couchée, alors que mon bras était déjà rouge."

" Hmm... Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ?"

" Un peu."

" Quel genre de douleur ?"

" Ca brûle... "

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

" Peut-être que je me suis grattée pendant que je dormais et ça a fait une marque de griffe..."

" Je vais vous donner une pommade pour clamer la douleur et vous faire un bandage. Vous reviendrez en fin de journée pour voir comment ça évolue."

L'infirmière soigna l'étrange blessure et renvoya Max à la grande salle. En sortant, elle croisa les trois amis de Remus Lupin, qui entraient à l'infirmerie. Remus Lupin était-il malade ?

""" """ """

Dès que les cours furent terminés, Max retourna à l'infirmerie pour voir comment avait évolué la marque sur son bras. Mme Pomfresh défit délicatement le bandage. Au cours de la journée, la douleur avait augmenté, malgré la pommade analgésique qu'elle avait reçue le matin. Elle le dit à l'infirmière.

" Vous êtes sûre et certaine de ne pas vous être brûlée ? demanda Mme Pomfresh d'un air inquisiteur. Je ne vous demande pas comment. Je veux seulement savoir si vous vous êtes blessée avec du feu, des pétards, du sable explosif ou un autre produit de ce genre..."

" Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! C'était comme ça quand je suis revenue de mon cours d'astrologie, vers une heure du matin. J'ai pensé que c'était un insecte qui m'avait piquée..."

" Ca m'étonnerait..."

La blessure avait pris l'aspect d'une brûlure informe, rougeâtre et brillante, qui lui couvrait entièrement l'avant-bras.

" Vous n'avez reçu aucun sort inhabituel ? Ni renversé aucune potion ? Une plaisanterie de vos amis ?"

" Non, rien du tout."

L'infirmière la fixa avec une expression concentrée.

" Si jamais la mémoire vous revient, revenez me voir. Sinon, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre et observer ce qui se passe."

Max fut effrayée par son ton grave.

" Est-ce... Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est grave ?"

" Non. Mais, avec ce genre de marques, on ne sait jamais. Gardez le bandage tant que la brûlure sera là. Et si on vous pose des questions, éludez."

" Éluder ?"

" Oui. Esquivez la question."

" Pourquoi ? "

" C'est juste un conseil, Miss Grey."

D'un geste de la main, elle la renvoya. Au moment où elle quittait le bureau de l'infirmière, un rideau s'ouvrit. Remus Lupin quittait lui aussi l'infirmerie. Max parut surprise. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Il avait vraiment l'air malade et épuisé.

" Tiens , Max... Ca va ? demanda-t-il avec une voix affaiblie."

Max hocha la tête.

" Et toi ? osa-t-elle."

S'adresser à Remus Lupin, le garçon qu'elle admirait le plus dans toute l'école, était toujours une épreuve pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, cela paraissait moins difficile.

" Ouais, répondit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?"

" Euh... Je suis tombée de balai."

C'était la première chose qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Connaissant ses compétences en vol, c'était un prétexte assez plausible.

" Rien de grave, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant de son mensonge. Et toi ?"

Étonnamment, il rougit à son tour.

" J'avais mal à la tête..."

Il devait avoir eu une sacrée migraine pour rester à l'infirmerie toute une journée, peut-être même la nuit précédente.

" Mais ça va mieux maintenant ! reprit-il avec un grand sourire mal assuré."

" Ah... Tant mieux..."

Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours aussi risible lorsqu'il était en face d'elle.

" Bon, faut que j'y aille, mes amis m'attendent... A un de ces jours !"

En le regardant s'éloigner, Max fut saisie d'un étrange malaise. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec le plus beau et le plus studieux des Gryffondors de quatrième année... La douleur de son bras la lançait à nouveau. Quelle idée d'aller contempler les étoiles un soir de pleine lune de printemps !

""" """ """

_C'est bizarre quand même cette douleur au bras gauche, vous ne trouvez pas ???_

_Au fait, j'ai voulu parler un peu de l'enfance de Rogue, mais je n'ai pas su trop quoi dire. On ne sait pratiquement rien de lui, à part que ses parents se disputaient violemment quand il était petit et qu'il tuait les mouches lorsqu'il était ado. Je pense qu'il a eu une jeunesse difficile. Peut-être qu'il a perdu un de ses parents ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Donnez moi vos avis sur la question !!_

_A bientôt !!_

_Thaele Ellia_


	17. Liée

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
Merci beaucoup à mes trois revieweuses : Lisandra, Johanna Potter et Alixe !  
  
_

Chapitre 17 : liée

Max se concentrait de toutes ses forces, visualisant la pièce de monnaie qui devait naître du pion de jeu de dames qui reposait devant elle. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le pion se transformait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais, quand elle rouvrait les yeux, le pion était toujours un pion, rond et noir, sans la moindre ressemblance avec une pièce.

" Essaie encore !"

" Laisse tomber Dane… soupira Max. Je suis nulle, je n'y arriverai jamais…"

" Tu n'as rien de plus stupide à dire ? répliqua son ami. Si tu fais des efforts, tu y arriveras !"

" Tu sous-entends que je ne fais pas d'efforts ?"

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Max ? intervint Alyce. Tu n'arrêtes pas de harceler tout le monde depuis ce matin !"

" Mais je n'ai rien ! Oh, et puis laissez moi tranquille ! Vous faites trop de bruit, je ne peux pas me concentrer ! Je n'y arriverai jamais avec vous tous !"

Elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot, sous le regard atterré de ses amis.

Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Pourtant, ses pas la guidèrent inconsciemment vers la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves y étaient installés, à réviser leurs cours ou jouer aux échecs. A la table des Gryffondors, Max repéra Remus Lupin et ses amis. Ils étaient accompagnés par une bande de filles de quatrième année de Serdaigle, ainsi que quelques autres filles de Gryffondor. Toutes ces demoiselles semblaient trouver leur compagnie extrêmement agréable. L'une d'elles, une belle brune aux cheveux très longs, était pratiquement assise sur les genoux de Sirius Black. Quant à cette fille de Serdaigle, qu'elle connaissait de vue, Max trouvait qu'elle se tenait beaucoup trop près de Remus Lupin pour la trouver sympathique…

Son étrange blessure au bras lui faisait toujours mal. L'infirmière n'avait pas encore trouvé d'où elle provenait, ni comment la calmer.

Elle frotta vigoureusement son bandage, espérant ainsi faire passer la sensation de brûlure plus vite. La douleur n'était ni aiguë ni chronique. A certaines heures de la journée, de manière irrégulière, son bras semblait se mettre à chauffer comme si on lui avait glissé des braises sous la peau.

Il y avait quelques élèves plus âgés à la table des Serdaigles, mais personne à celle des Serpentards. Max se dit qu'elle serait plus tranquille et que personne ne viendrait la déranger si elle s'y installait. Elle s'assit donc à la table des Serpentards et commença à sortir ses affaires, bien décidée à changer le pion en pièce de monnaie.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ?"

La voix glaciale et hautaine de Lucius Malefoy retentit derrière Max. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue et resta obstinément concentrée sur son pion.

" T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais là ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est la table des Serpentards !"

Max rassembla son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Derrière lui, son fidèle suiveur Rogue, ne paraissait pas intéressé par la discussion.

" Désolée… je… bégaya-t-elle."

" Ouais, c'est ça ! Allez fiche moi le camp d'ici ! ordonna-t-il avec un rictus de mépris."

Max reprit ses affaires et se leva. Mais une main se referma sur son épaule.

" Je pense que cette table est suffisamment grande pour vous tous, Mr Malefoy. Miss Grey ne vous gênera pas, je suppose. N'est-ce pas, Miss Grey ?"

Max hocha la tête, sans oser regarder le professeur dans les yeux.

" Mais, _professeur_, intervint Malefoy, toujours aussi dédaigneux, même face à un professeur, _cette fille_ n'est pas une Serpentard !"

" Je sais, Mr Malefoy. En tant que directeur de cette maison, je peux autoriser une élève à s'asseoir ici. Et c'est ce que je fais. Asseyez-vous, Miss Grey."

Max obéit timidement. Elle ne pouvait dire lequel, de Lygaeus ou de Malefoy, était le plus terrifiant.

" Quant à vous, messieurs, reprit le professeur en toisant ses deux élèves, vous pouvez vous installer à l'autre bout de la table, afin de ne pas être indisposés par cette demoiselle.

Malefoy se dirigea vers l'extrémité opposée, non sans jeter un regard arrogant au professeur et à la jeune fille."

Max voulut remercier Lygaeus, mais elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il l'interrompit :

" Qu'est-ce que, c'est cette blessure au bras gauche ? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie."

" Euh… Je ne sais pas… répondit Max."

Devant les sourcils froncés du professeur, elle ajouta.

" Quand je suis revenue du cours d'astronomie, il y a quelques jours, j'avais mal, et Mme Pomfresh n'a pas trouv"

" J'aimerais examiner ça, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Vous pourrez passer dans mon bureau, ce soir, après le dîner ?"

Max hocha la tête sans comprendre. Elle aurait voulu demander pourquoi il voulait regarder, puisque l'infirmière elle-même n'y avait rien compris, mais le temps qu'elle prépare sa question, il était déjà à plusieurs mètres.

""" """ """

Le pion restait pion, et aucune pièce de monnaie n'était apparue. Après près d'une heure d'acharnement infructueux, Max renonça. Elle était définitivement nulle en métamorphose…

Elle remit ses affaires dans son sac et se prépara à regagner sa salle commune. Mais, elle était à peine levée qu'elle sentit une drôle de chaleur se répandre dans son dos. Puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle resta clouée au sol, incapable de se remettre sur ses pieds.

" Oh ! fit Malefoy avec une voix ironique. Excusez-moi, Miss Grey ! Ma baguette m'a échappé des mains et le sort est parti tout seul…"

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un maléfice de Jambencoton… Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour couronner une semaine détestable. Heureusement, la Grande Salle était presque vide et les quelques élèves restants étaient tous occupés à regarder ailleurs. Au moins, personne ne serait là pour lui rappeler ce mémorable épisode…

Elle n'était qu'une élève de première année. Ce n'était pas l'usage de s'opposer aux plus vieux, surtout lorsqu'ils appartenaient à l'une des familles les plus influentes du monde sorcier. Même si la famille en question n'avait réussi qu'à créer des imbéciles profonds…

Malefoy s'éloigna en riant.

Max chercha sa baguette, mais elle avait glissé loin d'elle, et elle était incapable de la rattraper. Il allait falloir qu'elle rampe par terre jusqu'à l'atteindre… Merveilleuse journée…

" _Finite__ Incatatem_ !"

Les fourmillements cessèrent dans les jambes de Max. Elle leva la tête. Rogue se tenait devant elle et lui tendait sa baguette. Elle se releva et la reprit sans remercier.

" Pas la peine de dire merci… J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser par terre…"

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi ! éclata Max, ravie de trouver quelqu'un sur qui passer sa hargne. C'est ton copain qui m'a jeté un sort dans le dos !"

" Ce n'est pas mon "copain", répliqua Rogue, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre."

" Alors pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec lui ?"

" Je ne "traîne" pas."

Max haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. Son oncle lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop familiariser avec lui.

" Tu n'y crois pas, lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait."

" Quoi ?"

" Tu n'y crois pas. C'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas."

" Pourquoi tu ne finis jamais tes phrases ?"

Rogue eut un sourire à peine perceptible.

" Quand tu essayes de transformer le jeton, tu ne crois pas que tu y arriveras. Donc ça ne marche pas. C'est comme que ça marche, la métamorphose."

" Montre moi, puisque tu es si fort !"

Elle ressortit le pion et le déposa sur la table, face à eux. Rogue pointa sa baguette dessus et une pièce argentée prit la place du jeton, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Max se sentit très bête. Il était en quatrième année et devait être bon élève…

" Essaye, dit-il en redonnant sa forme au pion."

Elle pointa à son tour sa baguette sur le pion sans prendre la peine de se concentrer.

" Ca ne sert à rien, de toutes façons, je n'y arriverai pas."

" C'est ce que je te disais. Tu n'y crois pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas, puisque tout le monde y arrive."

" J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Si je n'ai pas envie de croire que je peux changer ce…"

Mais elle s'interrompit. Le pion avait disparu, laissant place à une vieille pièce ternie, qui avait du être dorée autrefois.

Elle resta bouche bée.

" Tu vois ! rétorqua Rogue. Je te l'avais bien dit !"

_"Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit"…_ C'était sans aucun doute la phrase qu'elle détestait le plus au monde… Elle était furieuse contre Rogue, furieuse de sa supériorité et surtout furieuse qu'il ait eu raison.

Mais sous sa colère, elle était amusée de l'attitude du jeune homme face à elle, et, surtout, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi.

" Elle n'est pas terrible, mais bon… remarque Rogue. C'est un début…"

" Oh, laisse tomber ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !"

Elle attrapa la pièce, la mit dans sa poche et s'éloigna.

" Eh ! Attends ! Lucius et moi, on s'est demandé… Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?"

Max se planta devant lui. Il la dépassait d'au moins deux bonnes têtes.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ? Je n'en sais rien moi, ce que j'ai ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'infirmière !"

Rogue parut troublé. Avant de partir, il lança :

" Tu devrais te renseigner. Les marques comme celle-là, ce n'est jamais bon signe."

""" """ """

" Ah ! Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'écria Dane. Elle est très jolie en plus. On dirait une pièce de l'Antiquité. Avec ça, tu auras au moins un E…"

Max soupira et se retint de pester contre son ami. Elle avait été suffisamment désagréable avec lui aujourd'hui.

" Où est Morgane ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation."

" Repartie chez elle en quatrième vitesse, répondit Alyce. Un problème avec sa mère, apparemment, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Elle reviendra demain ou après-demain. Mais, où tu vas ?"

" J'avais oublié que Lygaeus m'a demandé de passer le voir dans son bureau ce soir. "

" Seule ? Dans son bureau ? Le soir ? C'est super louche, Max… A ta place, je n'irais pas…"

" N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Max en levant les yeux au ciel."

" Ce type est glauque, Max… Il est vraiment flippant avec ses yeux bizarres et sa voix d'outre-tombe…"

" Faut que j'y aille…"

" Si tu n'es pas revenue à minuit, on préviendra la Ministère ! lança Alyce en riant."

""" """ """

La porte de la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était grande ouverte. Pourtant, la salle était vide. Max y entra d'un pas mal assuré.

A la pâle lueur de la lune descendante, la pièce avait un aspect bien différent de ce qu'elle était pendant la journée. Les recoins d'ombre, sous les pupitres, derrière les meubles, n'étaient pas des plus rassurants. Cependant, la salle paraissait presque plus agréable la nuit que le jour.

" Bonsoir, Miss Grey."

Max sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur. Ce dernier, d'un geste de la main, alluma une lumière faible à l'aide de sa baguette.

" Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en indiquant une chaise."

Elle se sentait tendue. Alyce avait raison. Cet homme était franchement inquiétant, avec sa mine mystérieuse et ses yeux étranges, qui semblaient voir à travers tout.

" Faites moi voir."

Elle tendit son bras et voulut commencer à ôter le bandage, mais il le fit à sa place. Sous a crêpe du bandage, la peau gardait une teinte rougeâtre et était un peu gonflée, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

" Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il."

" Parfois… Un peu…"

" Douloureux comment ?"

" Un peu comme... Une brûlure..."

Il hocha la tête et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Les rougeurs s'estompèrent, la peau se rétracta, et, au bout de quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien.

" Mais… s'écria Max. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

" Miss Grey, vous souvenez toujours des premiers cours de l'année ? Ceux qui portaient sur les Mangemorts et la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

Elle sursauta à nouveau. Grâce à cette marque, les mangemorts étaient _**liés**_ à leur maître. Elle se rappelait très bien ces cours, mais elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. De toutes façons, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Elle était revenue avec des picotements et des brûlures après une soirée à la belle étoile… Elle s'était simplement fait piquer par un insecte… Enfin, elle espérait…

" Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait… dit-elle d'une voix étouffée."

" Je sais, Miss Grey, répliqua le professeur. Il ne s'agit sans doute pas du tout de cela. Mais il serait préférable d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore."

" Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait… répéta Max sourdement."

Les Mangemorts qui avaient tué sa mère… Les Mangemorts qui avaient tué tant de monde…

" _Je sais_, Miss Grey !"

Mais, cela, cette partie "d'autrefois", le savait-il aussi ?

" Vous vous êtes simplement faite piquer par un insecte."

_Enfin, j'espère… pensa-t-il._

" Vous pouvez y aller, j'ai terminé. Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs en rentrant."

" Et pour le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Max."

" J'irai le voir."

" Merci, professeur. Bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit, Maxine."

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Max sursauta. Personne ne l'appelait jamais comme ça…

""" """ """

" Et vous pensez que c'est à cause de ce… lien ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore ne cessait pas de tourner son thé. Quoiqu'il se passe, quel que soit le fond de la conversation, les potins du jour ou un sujet d'une extrême gravité, il tournait toujours son thé avec le même mouvement, presque indolent.

Sans s'arrêter de tourner, il leva les yeux vers le professeur Lygaeus, penchant la tête de côté, d'une manière condescendante, semblant attendre une réponse.

" C'est possible, répondit Lygaeus, sans plus de précision."

" Hmm, hmm…"

C'était apparemment tout ce que l'illustre directeur de Poudlard avait à dire sur la question. Lygaeus ne doutait pas que son esprit foisonnait. Mais, comme toujours, il gardait ses idées pour lui.

Dumbledore tendit la main vers le sucrier, hésita, et prit finalement un cinquième morceau de sucre.

" Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de sucre, Ralph ?"

" Non, merci, monsieur le directeur."

" Albus, mon cher, Albus… Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour boire du thé sans sucre, ce doit être terriblement amer, non ?"

Lygaeus commençait à avoir l'habitude des questions bizarres du directeur. Depuis quatre ans qu'il travaillait ici, il avait eu droit à un tas de questions indiscrètes et apparemment sans le moindre intérêt, de la couleur de ses draps à son parfum de glace préféré.

" Non, c'est très bien comme ça, répondit-il."

" Ah oui ? Dans ce cas…"

Silence. Avec cinq morceaux de sucre, le thé du directeur devait être capable de tuer un diabétique en moins d'une minute…

" Et la marque a disparu avec la formule appropriée ?"

" C'est exact, monsieur le… Albus."

Dumbledore continua de hocher la tête, l'air pensif.

" Peut-être… osa le jeune professeur, peut-être devrions-nous… la mettre au courant ?"

La tête ballottante du directeur s'immobilisa.

" Non, non, je ne crois pas, Ralph… C'est encore trop tôt… Elle a encore beaucoup d'épreuves à subir et à surmonter avant d'être vraiment apte… Vous comprenez ? Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une élève qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre par cheminette et l'aimerais l'intercepter en route…"

Lygaeus salua poliment. Le directeur était la seule personne à avoir presque toutes les cartes en mains.

" Oh, Ralph, j'ai un service à vous demander… Pourriez-vous me prêter votre pensine pour la soirée, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai une petite chose à vérifier…"

" Bien, monsieur… Albus. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite."

""" """ """

Lygaeus déposa la bassine de pensine sur le bureau du directeur, qui trempait un biscuit dans son thé. Soudain, un "pop" retentit et une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Serdaigle apparut dans la cheminée.

" Ah, bonsoir, Miss Wild ! Entrez, je vous prie…"

Dumbledore sourit aimablement à la jeune fille. Celle-ci jeta un regard de travers au professeur.

" Au revoir, monsieur."

A présent, Dumbledore était le seul à avoir vraiment toutes les cartes en mains.

""" """ """

**_"Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! "_**

_J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me dise ça !! Surtout quand je stresse pour un exam et que je finis par l'avoir. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me dire : tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit !_

_Au fait, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, Lygaeus dort dans des draps blancs, et son parfum de glace préféré, c'est café (je pense que c'est "violet" et "citron" pour Dumbledore)_

_Si j'étais vous, je garderais un oeil sur Morgane et sur Lygaeus... Juste au cas où..._

_A bientôt !!_

_Thaele__ Ellia_


	18. Un dernier cadeau avant de partir

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_Alixe : _Dumbledore n'est pas tellement, en fin de compte. Mais il sait effectivement d'où vient la marque de Max... C'est un lien. Mais avec qui ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... (et je pense que Dumbledore devrait réduire sa consommation de glucides s'il veut garder la ligne...)

_Spicysuga :_ merci !! Si Dumbledore disait ça à max, il aurait entièrement raison : c'est trop tôt ! Et puis, sinon, ça ne servirait plus à rien que j'écrive... Quant à Lygaeus, mystère mystère..._  
  
_

Chapitre 18 : un dernier cadeau avant de partir

_1er avril._  
  


" Debout là dedans !"

Le joyeux cri de Linn retentit dans le dortoir, suivi des grognements énervés de Morgane et Alyce.

" Je crois que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! Allez, que la concernée se dénonce !"

Max ouvrit un oeil. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lever la tête de l'oreiller. Alyce avait déjà ouvert les rideaux du baldaquin.

" Joyeux anniversaire Max ! s'écria-t-elle."

" Merci... répondit Max avec une voix pâteuse."

Les autres filles lui souhaitèrent également un bon anniversaire. Même Morgane avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Encore endormie, Max se frotta les yeux en bâillant.

" Alors, tu l'ouvres ? demanda Séléné."

" On voudrait savoir ce que c'est... renchérit Alyce."

" De quoi vous parlez ?"

" Ton cadeau ! s'exclama Linn. Ouvre-le !"

Max n'avait pas encore percuté. Pourtant, au pied de son lit, un petit paquet enveloppé de papier argenté, l'attendait. Elle tendit les mains pour le prendre, mais...

" Ca bouge ! s'écria-t-elle."

Toutes ses camarades reculèrent d'un pas. Max lâcha le cadeau, qui roula sur le parquet, laissant entendre un gémissement assourdi.

" On dirait que c'est vivant... murmura Morgane."

" Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Onirus avant de l'ouvrir, proposa Séléné."

" N'importe quoi ! l'interrompit Alyce. Allez ouvre-le !"

" Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda Max."

Son amie secoua la tête.

" Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on t'enverrai un cadeau d'anniversaire dangereux. Surtout ton père..."

Max reprit le paquet dans ses bras et le tourna pour trouver la carte. Le gémissement étouffé se fit entendre à nouveau. D'après la carte, le cadeau venait bien de Paul.

" Allez ouvre !"

Max prit son courage à deux mains et défit le ruban. Elle enleva délicatement le papier argenté. Le couvercle de la boîte se souleva tout seul...

" Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! s'écria Alyce."

" Il est adorable ! T'en as de la chance Max..."

" Il est de la même couleur que tes cheveux !"

Le chaton regarda tour à tour chacune des ses admiratrices et miaula gaiement. IL grimpa maladroitement sur les genoux de Max. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il était minuscule, avec un pelage beige-gris et de grands yeux bleu foncé. C'était exactement celui dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

" Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Alyce en caressant le chaton entre les oreilles. Il a une tête à s'appeler..."

" C'est une fille ! dit Morgane."

" Comment tu le sais ?"

" Un mâle n'aurait pas ce regard là !"

" Alors ce sera Némésis, répondit Max."

" Némésis ? répéta Alyce, d'un air incrédule."

" Oui."

" La déesse de la vengeance... murmura Morgane."

Max haussa les épaules.

" Je trouve ça joli, c'est tout."

" Moi, je trouve ça bizarre... réplique Alyce."

" C'est mon chat de toutes façons ! Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Voldy ??? (1)"

" Chuttttttt ! "

Les quatre filles se jetèrent sur Max pour la faire taire. Némésis miaula pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

" Ce sera Némésis. Ca te va, ma belle ?"

""" """ """

" Elle est tellement jolie !"

" Je voudrais la même..."

" Tu as vu ses yeux ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils !"

" Je crois qu'elle aime la célébrité !"

Il s'était formé un véritable attroupement autour de Max et Némésis, ce qui semblait satisfaire cette dernière au plus haut point. La plupart des élèves qui descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle s'arrêtaient devant le chaton et avait un mot enthousiaste.

" Joyeux anniversaire, Max ! Il te plaît ?"

Max se retourna sur son banc. Greg, qui venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, accompagné de son collègue Lygaeus, regardait le chat avec un sourire forcé.

" Oui ! Tu étais au courant ? C'est une fille. Je l'ai appelée Némésis. Tu veux la prendre ?"

L'oncle recula un peu.

" Non merci ! Les chats et moi, on ne s'entend pas vraiment."

" Tu as peur ? Elle est très gentille !"

" Je n'en doute pas... Disons que j'ai été très proche d'un chat autrefois, et j'en ai gardé de mauvais souvenirs..."

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement. Mais Lygaeus, sans un mot, tendit la main vers le chaton, qui se laissa caresser. Les quelques étudiants qui entouraient Max s'éloignèrent. C'était franchement bizarre de voir le ténébreux et inquiétant professeur câliner un animal domestique...

" Celui-là est un vrai, dit-il à l'adresse de Greg. Il n'y a rien à craindre."

Max, surprise, demanda :

" Un vrai quoi ?"

" Un vrai chat, Miss Grey."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Soudain, Max fut frappée par la couleur des yeux du chat. C'était exactement le même bleu que l'oeil droit du professeur : un bleu foncé un peu grisâtre. Troublée, elle détourna le regard.

" Pourquoi "Némésis" ? demanda Greg."

" Je trouvais ça joli..."

" Némésis ? répéta Lygaeus. Comme la déesse de la vengeance ?"

Une lueur passa furtivement dans son oeil bleu. Mais il se rattrapa et reprit aussitôt son habituelle expression insondable.

" Je ne me rappelle plus où j'ai entendu ce nom. Ca m'est revenu comme ça, quand je l'ai vue..."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Puis, sans ajouter un seul mot, il se détourna et s'éloigna.

" C'est si étrange que ça, "Némésis" ? demanda Max à son oncle."

""" """ """

Dans le rayon "mythologie" de la bibliothèque, Max prit l'ouvrage de référence. Elle le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à l'article "Némésis" :

Déesse grecque de la vengeance et de la justice divine. Elle veillait particulièrement à empêcher les mortels de s'élever au-dessus de leur condition. (2)

Une déesse qui empêche les mortels de se prendre pour des dieux... Max pensa que c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fallu pour combattre Voldemort...

Puis elle pensa à la petite boule de poils beige qui dormait certainement sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle l'avait simplement appelée Némésis parce que ce nom lui plaisait... De toutes façons, elle ne voyait pas comment un chat pourrait venir à bout du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps...

Pendant un certain temps, elle se creusa la tête, à la recherche d'un autre nom, moins dur à porter pour un petit chat. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Némésis, c'est très joli, pensa-t-elle.

Elle referma le livre et le replaça sur l'étagère. Puis elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Morgane qui y entrait, en lui souriant de manière un peu gênée. Mais venant d'elle, rien n'était vraiment étonnant...

""" """ """

" Excusez-moi..."

Greg leva la tête vers l'élève qui se tenait devant son bureau. Une Serdaigle, assez jeune.

" Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il poliment."

" Oui, mais je ne cherche pas de livres ! répondit la jeune fille précipitamment. "

" Dans ce cas, je crois que je ne peux pas vous être utile ! dit-il en souriant."

" Je m'appelle Morgane Wild."

Greg réfléchit. Max lui avait vaguement parlé de cette fille pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle était en deuxième année, donc dans le même dortoir. Wild... Ah oui, il avait un peu connu sa mère, lorsque lui même avait été élève à Poudlard. Une pauvre fille... Toujours fourrée avec Gabriele. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait été préfète. (3)

" Vous êtes bien l'oncle de Max ?"

" Oui."

" C'est à propos du chat, celui que son père lui a offert pour son anniversaire..."

" Et bien ? Vous êtes allergique aux poils de chat ? Demandez une potion à Mme Pomfresh !"

" Non, ce n'est pas ça... Ca ne concerne pas vraiment le chat. Enfin, pas précisément..."

Greg la regarda avec impatience. Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter les futilités d'une gamine de douze ou treize ans...

" Je vous écoute..."

" Autant vous le dire directement... C'est le dernier cadeau qu'il lui offrira."

Le bibliothécaire, d'abord surpris, faillit s'étrangler de rire.

" Pardon ?!"

" Je le sens. Il ne pourra plus rien lui offrir. Plus jamais."

" Et pourquoi ? Le père de Max ne vit pas dans une misère absolue, à ma connaissance."

" Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Vous comprenez..."

Elle s'interrompit.

" Non, justement. Expliquez-vous ou allez-vous-en. J'ai du travail par dessus la tête."

Son ton devenait nettement plus brusque. Au moins, sa mère était quelqu'un de sérieux. Quoi que certains aient pu en dire...

Morgane haussa les épaules et se retourna, prête à s'écarter. Après tout, elle n'était sûre de rien. En plus, ça ne la regardait pas vraiment, leurs histoires de famille. Et puis, il fallait bien laisser les choses se faire. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer au destin...

Mais, quand même... Peut-être que Max pourrait se préparer à l'évènement si elle savait, par avance...

Morgane fit demi-tour et retourna vers le bureau du bibliothécaire.

" Encore vous ?"

" Il faut que je vous dise..."

Elle attendit un instant.

" Le père de Max va mourir."

Greg prit une expression glaciale. Il se leva d'un bond et lança, sur un ton rude :

" Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire cela. Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est vraiment d'un goût plus que douteux. Ne vous avisez pas de raconter de telles sornettes à Max. C'est déjà bien assez pour elle d'avoir perdu sa mère..."

" C'est vrai ! je vous assure ! Je le sais, je le sens..."

Greg ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant découvrir dans son regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver que cette gamine fabulait.

" Quand j'ai vu Max ouvrir le paquet, j'ai senti que... Qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres après celui-ci. J'ai senti que son père allait nous quitter."

Elle avait dit cela très sérieusement, sans ciller une seule fois. Elle voulait de tout son coeur convaincre l'oncle de Max de ce qui allait se passer.

" Il faut que vous prépariez Max. Ce sera difficile, mais c'est une épreuve obligée pour elle, pour plus tard..."

" Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, Miss Wild. Allez-vous-en. Je ne veux plus vous revoir dans cette bibliothèque. Dehors !"

Il se retint de hurler, pour éviter d'ameuter tous les élèves. Elle racontait n'importe quoi... Pourtant, elle avait réussi à faire naître l'inquiétude en lui...

Morgane lui jeta un dernier regard de pitié lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la bibliothèque.

""" """ """

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

" Ca va, Max ?"

Max leva la tête de son livre. Morgane l'interrogeait avec un regard étrange. Plus étrange que d'habitude.

" Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air malade ?"

" Non, pour rien."

Elle s'éloigna. Max reprit sa lecture. En fait, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était sur la même page, les yeux rivés sur les lignes, mais ne voyant rien, pourtant...

Morgane était la seule à avoir vu quelque chose. Les autres ne paraissaient rien remarquer. Max elle même ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle se sentait juste bizarre. Comme si elle couvait une grippe. Mais, en plein mois de mai, c'était peu probable...

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son livre, mais, à nouveau, les lignes se brouillèrent rapidement, laissant place à cette sensation de malaise dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine. Elle devait être fatiguée, tout simplement...

Elle reposa le livre sur sa table de chevet et souffla sa bougie.

" Je suis crevée, je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit, les filles..."

" Tu ne veux pas faire une dernière partie de bataille explosive avec moi ? demanda Alyce."

Max décliné poliment l'invitation et se blottit sous les couvertures.

""" """ """

Elle se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois dans la nuit, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais ne parvenait pas à retrouver quoi. Elle repassa mentalement ses leçons de la veille, vérifia qu'elle avait bien fait tous ses devoirs... Tout était en ordre...

Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, elle renonça définitivement au sommeil. L'étrange sensation s'était estompée au cours de la nuit, et elle avait plus de facilité à se concentrer que le soir précédent. Elle hésita entre commencer une lettre pour son père et continuer son livre. Elle opta finalement pour le livre. La lettre pouvait bien attendre encore un peu...

""" """ """

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner, tout était parfaitement normal, à l'exception de Morgane, qui, pour une fois, était prête à l'heure et accompagnait ses camarades de chambre.

Tout était habituel. Mais le malaise avait recommencé, sans que personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'était pas sur le point de tomber malade.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun appétit, elle s'apprêta à quitter la table pour aller demander un remède à l'infirmerie. Mais elle était à peine debout, qu'une main se referma sur son poignet. Morgane la retenait.

" Pourquoi tu... ?"

Mais elle ne put terminer. Son amie, d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua son oncle, juste à côté. Il était livide et regardait Morgane avait un regard très troublé. Auprès de lui, Dumbledore et Onirus ne paraissaient pas plus joyeux.

" Tu peux venir, Max s'il te plait ? Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire..."

Un grand silence s'était établi parmi les élèves. La sensation de malaise ne fit que s'accroître, lorsqu'elle sortit de la grande salle, coincée entre le directeur, le bibliothécaire et le professeur de divination, sous des centaines de regards...

""" """ """

(1) J'en connais qui ont appelé leur chat Voldy... N'est-ce pas Ludivine ???

(2) Encyclopédie Bordas. _De plus haut, les méchants recevront leur châtiment_... Vous savez, dans les films, c'est toujours à ce moment là que l'énorme lustre qui tient au plafond depuis des siècles et des siècles, se détache _comme par hasard_ et tombe pile sur le méchant... Mais, le chat n'a rien à voir avec l'intrigue principale ! C'est juste une sorte de substitut, comme un objet transitionnel.

(3) Cinquante point pour celui qui me trouve qui est la mère de Morgane... Allez, ce n'est pas dur. J'en ai déjà parlé quelque part...

""" """ """

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera vraiment triste. Ca m'a coûté de l'écrire, mais c'était un passage obligé...

A bientôt !

_Thaele Ellia_


	19. Dire adieu

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_  
Ce chapitre est dédié à mon parrain, qui s'est envolé le 29 octobre 2003, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui nous ont quitté, toujours trop tôt..._

Chapitre 19 : dire adieu

Max se demanda où on l'amenait. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit, ou d'avoir une note vraiment exécrable...

Après quelques minutes, elle reconnut le chemin : elle allait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle suivit les trois adultes dans l'escalier de pierre. La dernière fois, la pièce et son environnement ne lui avaient pas paru aussi sinistres.

" Assieds-toi, Miss Grey."

Dumbledore avait un petit sourire triste, très différent de son sourire habituel.

Max s'exécuta. La sensation de malaise grandissait de manière très inquiétante en elle.

" Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle timidement."

Le sourire du directeur s'effaça un peu plus. Greg baissa les yeux au sol.

" Tu n'as rien fait du tout, Miss Grey. Mais, malheureusement... Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer..."

Ma réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait rien dans sa vie qui pouvait aller mal. Sauf... Son père...

" Papa ? gémit-elle."

Dumbledore avait complètement perdu son petit sourire. Max sut qu'elle avait raison.

" Papa ? répéta-t-elle."

Greg passa son bras autour des épaules de sa nièce.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, Max..."

""" """ """

Les flammes vertes, à peine visible à travers les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues...

Les cahots du transport, à peine perceptibles entre les sanglots qui la secouaient...

L'atterrissage dans une rue déserte et grise.

Le voyage dans le métro bondé, des minutes interminables à se sentir compressée entre les vies bruyantes et égoïstes des passagers. Ils ne savaient pas, eux...

Un hôpital moldu lugubre, toujours aussi comble, avec les allées et venues incessantes des médecins débordés et des patients exigeants. Pour elle, rien n'était plus pressé. C'était déjà trop tard...

Un long couloir sombre, désert, sans aucun bruit, nu, désolé. Ici, les patients n'avaient plus un mot à dire...

Les évènements qui suivirent l'entrevue dans le bureau de Dumbledore passèrent sans que Max les remarquât. Elle était ailleurs. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans ce monde qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Un médecin en blouse blanche les mena vers une haute table. Il observa les deux visiteurs d'un oeil attristé.

" Il était trop affaibli. Nous n'avons rien pu faire..."

Après un silence embarrassé, il poursuivit :

" Je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté..."

Il souleva légèrement le drap et s'éloigna.

Un cri avorta dans la gorge de Max. Le médecin moldu se retourna et soupira tristement. Pauvre gamine...

Pas une seule fois le mot "mort" n'avait été prononcé. Malgré elle, Max avait continué à penser que ce n'était pas si grave que les visages tournés vers elle le laissaient croire. Peut-être que son père avait eu un accident de voiture et était blessé ? Peut-être qu'il était simplement malade ?

Mais, non. Au lieu de cela, il dormait. Les yeux clos, le visage pâle, les cheveux en bataille, une ombre naissante sur les joues, il dormait.

Max voulut tendre la main pour le réveiller, mais son oncle la retint.

" Il faut le réveiller, dit Max avec une toute petite voix. Il fait froid ici..."

Des larmes brillantes perlèrent au bord des yeux de Greg. Était-elle donc tellement digne de pitié ?

Elle regarda son père endormi. Soudain, quelque chose lui heurta l'esprit. Il ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas le léger tressaillement du sommeil. Pas même le mouvement répétitif de sa cage thoracique.

" Il ne respire plus..."

Greg resserra son bras autour d'elle.

" Il ne respire plus..."

" Sortons, Max."

Il la força à reculer.

" Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non ! Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul..."

Max se raccrochait à un infime espoir auquel elle ne parvenait même pas à croire.

" C'est fini, Max. On ne peut plus rien."

Ces mots lui fendaient le coeur. Il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit confrontée à la réalité. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

" Viens."

" NON !"

Son cri perçant retentit dans la pièce. Cela aurait dû réveiller son père... Mais plus rien ne pouvait désormais le réveiller.

Alors, la sensation de malaise s'envola d'un coup, et Max fondit en larmes.

""" """ """

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à rouvrir les yeux, elle était assise sur un banc, dans le grand parc verdoyant de Poudlard.

" Ca va mieux ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers son oncle. Comment pouvait-elle aller bien ? Elle n'avait plus de mère, ni de frères. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de perdre son père...

" Tiens..."

Il lui tendait un gros morceau de chocolat, qu'elle refusa d'un geste.

" Mange-le. Ca te fera du bien."

Elle prit le chocolat par réflexe mais attendit quelques secondes avant de le porter à sa bouche. Son oncle était bien capable d'avoir ensorcelé le chocolat pour qu'elle se sente moins triste. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'on lui vienne en aide ou qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule avec sa souffrance.

Elle se força quand même à manger le chocolat. Presque aussitôt, elle se sentit plus légère. Pas plus joyeuse, simplement moins préoccupée. Elle ne se demandait plus ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Elle se laissait simplement aller. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort...

""" """ """

_Il n'y a personne. Pratiquement personne._

_Ni famille, ni amis. Juste moi, Greg, mes grands-parents, Dumbledore. Que fait-il là ?_

_Personne._

_Personne pour dire adieu. Personne pour voir le cercueil descendre dans la terre._

_Dire adieu._

_Adieu._

""" """ """

" Miss Grey, s'il vous plaît..."

Max s'arrêta dans son élan puis recula de quelques pas pour laisser sortir les autres élèves. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait quand un prof la retenait à la fin du cours.

Depuis une semaine, c'était tous les jours comme ça. Flitwick l'avait regardée de ses yeux humides. McGonagall avait eu une moue désolée. Onirus paraissait toujours gêné devant elle. Hellébore soupirait sans cesse avec un air de pitié. Warjan lui parlait constamment avec une voix profondément affectée.

Seuls Binns et Lygaeus ne semblaient pas prendre en compte l'évènement. Binns, étant déjà mort depuis longtemps, n'était plus préoccupé par celle des autres. Quant à Lygaeus... Il restait égal à lui même, froid, distant.

C'était les seuls repères que Max conservait depuis l'enterrement. Les seules marques qui lui permettaient de retrouver une continuité dans sa vie. Comme il y avait eu avant et après "autrefois", il y aurait avant et après la mort de son père. Sa vie était déjà scindée en différentes parties, et elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle n'avait que onze ans et elle était déjà vieille.

L'indifférence apparente de certains de ses professeurs lui apparaissait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Tout n'avait pas été complètement bouleversé. Tout n'allait pas brusquement changer parce qu'elle, une gamine insignifiante, avait perdu le dernier parent qu'il lui restait. La vie devait continuer, malgré la mort, la douleur et le malheur.

Mais quand Lygaeus la retint à la fin du cours, cet après-midi là, elle comprit que ses derniers repères s'envolaient. Elle aurait voulu partir, fuir la vérité, simplement se retrouver dans un univers où rien ne changeait, où tout était constant, à jamais.

" Je voudrais vous dire un mot, reprit le professeur de sa voix neutre."

Rien, ni dans le ton qu'il employait, ni dans son apparence, ne laissait voir un quelconque sentiment.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de retenir un élève après les cours "pour lui dire un mot". Ca n'arrivait que quand l'élève avait de sérieuse difficulté en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou qu'il allait recevoir une retenue. Max ne rentrait dans aucune de ses catégories. Mais, peut-être qu'il avait aussi "un mot à dire" aux élèves qui venaient de perdre leur père ?

Max leva son visage vers lui, sans un mot. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleuré.

" Compte tenu des... circonstances... poursuivit Lygaeus."

_Compte tenu de la mort prématuré de mon père... pensa Max._

" Vous êtes dispensée du devoir que j'ai donné à faire pour lundi."

_J'ai le droit de ne rien faire afin d'avoir tout le loisir de penser à ce que j'ai perdu..._

" Si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr."

_Car les professeurs et vous même croyez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour que je récupère, quoi que j'en pense..._

Silence. Les yeux dans les yeux. Soutenir le regard étrange de Lygaeus était une épreuve dont aucun élève n'était encore sortit vainqueur. Mais aucun d'eux non plus n'était orphelin à onze ans.

" Merci, répondit Max d'un ton sec, sans baisser les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de privilège. Je vous rendrai ce devoir lundi."

Imperturbable, le professeur se remit à classer des papiers.

" Comme vous voudrez."

Nouveau silence. Max restait plantée devant le bureau, attendant qu'on lui dise de se retirer.

" Vous pouvez..."

" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! hurla-t-elle."

Les portes des salles de classe avaient beau être épaisses, tout le monde, dans le couloir adjacent, avait dû l'entendre.

Une lueur fugitive passa dans l'oeil bleu de Lygaeus. Cet homme était-il donc capable de sentiments ?

" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié... répéta Max, plus bas."

La lueur ne réapparut pas. Le professeur était blindé, armé contre toute tentative d'examen psychologique. Ou bien il n'avait aucun coeur, ou bien il avait un moyen pour dévier ses sentiments vers un substitut.

" Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour vous, Maxine."

Max sursauta. Personne ne l'appelait jamais "Maxine", d'habitude. Même ses parents, lorsqu'ils devaient la réprimander, ne l'appelaient jamais comme ça. Pourtant, c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il la nommait ainsi, depuis le début de l'année.

" Seulement de la compassion."

_Quelle différence ? se demanda-t-elle._

" Cherchez dans un dictionnaire. Au revoir."

Et il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule.

""" """ """

_Quelle différence ?_

""" """ """

Plus que quelques jours avant les vacances. Les examens venaient de se terminer, au grand soulagement de tous les élèves.

" Une chocogrenouille, Max ?"

Max refusa poliment la proposition de Linn. Cette dernière la regarda avec des petits yeux tristes. Max commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de cette pitié. Ou de cette "compassion". Franchement, elle ne voyait pas la différence. Enfin, au moins, Lygaeus ne lui avait plus reparlé en particulier depuis ce jour là.

" Ca va ?"

Séléné aussi avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. En ait, tout le monde avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Max hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire.

" J'ai chaud, répondit-elle. Je vais prendre l'air sur le balcon."

Le balcon qui reliait les différents dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle était désert à cette heure de la soirée. La brise nocturne la rafraîchit un peu.

Elle avait vraiment chaud, et pourtant, elle tremblait. C'était le même genre de sensation que... Encore un mauvais présage ?

Elle passa la main sur son front. Il lui parut brûlant. Elle avait pros l'habitude de rester tard en plein air. Elle avait peut-être attrapé froid ?

Tant pis... C'était toujours mieux que de devoir supporter la pitié (ou la compassion) des autres.

La cime des arbres brillait à la lumière vive de la pleine lune. Max se demanda s'il y avait des loups-garou dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais, non, Dumbledore ne devait pas être assez stupide pour laisser ses élèves aussi près de créatures dangereuses...

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Il faisait étrangement froid pour un mois de juin.

" On va se coucher, Max... Tu viens ?"

Alyce avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre.

" Non, je reste encore un peu. Je ne suis pas fatiguée pour l'instant."

" OK. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps ou tu vas tomber malade..."

Alyce eut un faible sourire d'encouragement. Max n'en éprouva que du dégoût. C'était gentil de la part de ses amis et de tout son entourage, de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais plus ils se sentaient triste pour eux, pour elle était triste, elle aussi. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien...

Un oiseau, un rapace sans doute, tournoyait au dessus du parc. Max eut l'impression qu'il la fixait un instant. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de curieusement familier. Comme si...

Un miaulement interrompit ses pensées.

" Némésis... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas attraper froid..."

Le chat répondit par un nouveau miaulement sonore.

" Oui, je sais, moi aussi je dois rentrer... Attends encore un peu, ma belle."

Le chat sauta sur le rebord du balcon et suivit l'oiseau de ses brillants yeux bleu nuit.

" T'as vu, Némésis, il a les yeux de la même couleur que toi, on dirait..."

Elle caressa le chat entre les épaules. Némésis se mit à ronronner bruyamment. C'était le seul être vivant de son entourage proche qui ne semblait pas affecté par la mort de son père. C'était aussi son dernier cadeau...

Après quelques minutes, le chaton commença à mordiller la main de sa maîtresse.

" D'accord, d'accord, on rentre..."

Max jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de refermer la fenêtre du dortoir. L'oiseau avait disparu.

Elle déposa le chat sur son lit. Les autres filles semblaient dormir à poings fermés. Elle commença à se déshabiller, mais un bout de papier qui rainait sur le sol attira son attention. C'était une feuille de papier à lettres.

" Je n'ai même pas pu lui écrire une dernière fois... murmura-t-elle."

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient plus.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser la feuille volante. Elle ne l'avait pas encore atteinte, lorsqu'une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne. Elle se retint de crier et tomba à genoux par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce. Comment les autres pouvaient-elles réussir à dormir par une telle chaleur ?

Son front était inondé de sueur, ses cheveux collaient à ses mains, qu'elles tenaient serrées autour de son crâne.

Puis la douleur parut se calmer. Max se releva. La tête lui tournait. Elle avait chaud mais était parcourue de frissons glacés. Et chaque parcelle de sa peau la brûlait.

Sa vue se brouillait peu à peu.

Némésis miaula d'un air interrogateur.

Max voulut appeler Alyce pour la réveiller, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge sèche et aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attendant que le malaise passe. Mais après quelques minutes, son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Elle avait dû attraper un bon coup de froid.

Elle se leva prudemment et sortit du dortoir en se tenant aux murs. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour atteindre le bas de l'escalier. Elle n'aurait certainement pas la force d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie à pied. Il valait prévenir Onirus qu'elle était malade. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur le cordon bleu qu'on lui avait montré le jour de la rentrée. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait.

Puis, à bout de forces, elle se laissa glissa à même le sol.

Lorsque Onirus arriva dans la salle commune par la cheminée, il trouva Max affalée par terre, ne parvenant même plus à ouvrir les yeux.

""" """ """

_A bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre..._

_Thaele Ellia_


	20. Pas trop de compassion, merci

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture..._

_En réponse à **Alixe** : _voilà l'ultime chapitre. Il y aura bien une suite, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand, puisque que les cours recommencent déjà lundi prochain pour moi (et plus de vacances jusqu'à Noël... C'est dur !) Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il y ait une différence de définition entre pitié et compassion. Simplement, la pitié a une connotation péjorative (Lygaeus est un peu bizarre...) En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé jusqu'ici ! J'espère qu'on se reverra dans la suite !

Chapitre 20 : pas trop de compassion, merci

" Miss Grey ! Miss Grey !"

Onirus secoua Max pour la faire revenir à elle. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment évanouie. Ses sens semblaient au contraire plus affûtés que jamais. Elle entendait des gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber dehors, le bruissement des feuilles, sous le vent, de plus en plus violent, le hurlement d'un loup. Elle avait même l'impression de pouvoir percevoir les battements accélérés du coeur de son professeur, comme si elle ressentait son inquiétude.

Elle fit à ultime effort pour ouvrir les yeux et prononcer quelques mots :

" Je crois... que... je... suis... malade..."

Pauvre professeur Onirus... Il s'inquiétait pour son élève, alors qu'elle se sentait maintenant si bien... Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans du coton, doux, tiède et moelleux...

Elle se sentit vaguement ballottée. Il devait la porter à l'infirmerie. Ses membres ne semblaient plus lui appartenir. Elle ne se sentait plus dans ce corps brûlant de fièvre et tiraillé de douleur. Elle était juste... ailleurs.

""" """ """

Il faisait trop noir. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais là, il faisait vraiment trop noir. Ce n'était pas vraiment angoissant. Seulement désagréable.

Tout ce noir. Rien que du noir, sans la moindre trace de lumière. Était-elle donc devenue aveugle ?

Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. Tout semblait mort.

Mais oui... Ce devait être cela... Elle était morte et elle attendait de passer... ailleurs.

""" """ """

" _Enervate_ !"

Premier son dans le silence de la mort. Une voix familière.

Première lumière aussi.

L'obscurité s'éclaira soudain d'une clarté si vive que Max dut fermer les yeux en gémissant.

" Enfin, de retour, Miss Grey... Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle peur !"

Dumbledore... C'était bien à lui, cette voix sortie des ténèbres.

Max se força à rouvrir les yeux. La barbe argentée du directeur brillait trop pour ses yeux, désormais habitués à l'ombre. Elle referma les paupières.

" Je vais fermer les stores, si tu veux. C'est mieux comme ça ?"

Dans la pénombre, Max put garder les yeux ouverts. Dumbledore brillait toujours dans l'obscurité, comme entouré d'un halo de lumière.

" Vous brillez... dit Max d'une voix faible."

" Ah oui ! Je crois que j'ai des gènes de luciole !"

Max ne put s'en empêcher de sourire.

" Comment te sens-tu ? "  
Max ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la coupa.

" Attends un peu avant de me répondre. Réfléchis bien. Examine bien ce que tu ressens avant de l'exprimer."

Surprise, Max se concentra sur ses sensations. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. L'obscurité derrière ses paupières. Ca n'avait rien d'effrayant. C'était même plutôt apaisant.

Le bruit régulier de la respiration de Dumbledore.

Le contact des draps soyeux sur sa peau.

L'odeur fraîche de la pièce.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle était bien.

" Je me sens bien, répondit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion."

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le directeur arborait un généreux sourire.

" Tant mieux, Miss Grey... Tant mieux..."

Il la fixa un certain temps de ses yeux clairs et perçants. Mais, au lieu de se sentir embarrassée, Max n'éprouva qu'un bien-être supplémentaire.

" Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu te sens bien ? reprit-il."

Max secoua la tête.

" Parce que _je_ me sens bien. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Max fit à nouveau signe que non.

" Comment t'expliquer... D'abord, il faut que je te rappelle ce qui est arrivé. Tu étais très affectée par la mort de ton père, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais la plus grande douleur pour toi, a été de revivre cet évènement à travers la compassion des autres. Tu comprends maintenant ?"

Max hésité avant de répondre :

" Quand mes amis veulent me soulager, ils ne font qu'aggraver les choses ?"

" Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela... Si tu te trouves avec quelqu'un qui est triste, tu es triste. Si tu es en présence d'une personne joyeuse, tu deviens gaie. Est-ce plus clair comme ça ?"

" Je ressens ce que les autres ressentent ?"

" Exactement ! répondit Dumbledore d'un air triomphant. Ca s'appelle l'empathie."

" On dirait le nom d'une maladie... soupira Max, souriant quand même."

" C'est vrai..."

Le directeur eut un petit rire amusé.

" Mais c'est un pouvoir très rare, continua-t-il."

" Un pouvoir ? Comme la télépathie ?"

" Oui. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir les pensées des gens qui t'entourent, tu ressens leurs émotions. C'est plus difficile à gérer, c'est vrai. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on ne peut pas te mentir, puisqu'on ne peut pas tricher avec ses sentiments profonds."

" C'est vraiment un pouvoir très rare ?"

" Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je te dirai simplement que tu es la deuxième personne dotée de ce pouvoir que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie. Et aussi la plus jeune."

" Pourquoi je peux faire ça, si c'est si rare ?"

" Parce que tu as vécu plus d'émotions fortes que quiconque. Et parce que tu sais écouter ton coeur et celui des autres."

Silence.

" Je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut servir..."

" A connaître les gens. A les connaître _vraiment_. Malgré les apparences, les préjugés et les mensonges."

" Mais, concrètement ?"

" L'empathie te permettra de distinguer les personnes bien intentionnées de celles qui ont des objectifs mauvais. Savoir la vérité, en somme."

Vérité… La potion de Veritaserum reposait sur un ingrédient majeur : les plumes de Jobberknoll. Les mêmes que celle qui était à l'intérieur de sa baguette.

" Mais, ce n'est pas contrôlable... Je veux dire : quand je suis triste ou en colère, je ne peux savoir si c'est vraiment moi ou quelqu'un d'autre..."

" Pas pour l'instant. Mais tu apprendras."

" Comment ?"

" Par l'expérience, Miss Grey. "

" Alors, je risque de le tromper souvent avant de maîtriser ce pouvoir..."

" C'est vrai. Mais il faut avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie pour devenir sage. La vie entière n'est qu'une succession d'erreurs évitées ou rattrapées de justesse. Nous ne faisons que choisir une voie parmi des millions d'autres. Et nous ne choisissons pas toujours la meilleure, tu peux me croire !"

Max eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ou lui ? Si elle devait passer sa vie à sa demander ce qu'elle ressentait et si c'était bien elle qui ressentait ça, ça n'allait pas être drôle...

" Je suis obligée ?"

" D'accepter l'empathie? Oui, bien sûr... Ca te parait peut-être un cadeau empoisonné pour l'instant. Mais un jour, tu seras très heureuse d'avoir ce pouvoir."

" Je ne vois pas comment."

" Moi, je vois. Alors, fais moi confiance !"

Elle scruta les yeux pétillants du directeur. Rien n'y apparaissait à part un brin de malice.

Il est un peu puéril, pensa-t-elle.

" Tu apprendras... répéta-t-il."

" J'ai déjà entendu ça..."

" Et ça s'est avéré vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air complice."

" Oui. Mais vous avez dit qu'on ne choisissait pas forcément la bonne route. Alors, si jamais vous vous trompez... Peut-être que je n'ai aucun don... Vous vous êtes déjà trompé, non ?"

" Oh, oui, souvent même... Et je referai sans doute d'autres erreurs... Mais, laisse le passé. Notre avenir est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça..."

" Vous connaissez l'avenir ?"

" Non, mais j'aimerais bien... Et puis, il y a des choses que l'on peut prévoir sans avoir le moindre don de divination."

" Comme quoi ?"

" La mort."

" On doit tous mourir un jour, c'est ça ?"

" C'est ça. Et ceux qui ne veulent pas accepter ce dogme finissent toujours par sombrer dans la folie. Et ils entraînent immanquablement d'autres êtres avec eux."

" Voldemort ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête sans répondre. Soudain, son sourire réapparut.

"Il faut accepter ce qu'on nous donne, tu ne crois pas ?"

" Euh... Si..."

Accepter de se sentir triste lorsqu'on est sensé être heureux, ou furieux quand on est satisfait, ça lui paraissait difficile...

" N'y pense pas trop pour l'instant... Tu as le temps ! Et repose toi. Je m'en voudrais de ramener une élève affaiblie à ses grands-parents. Ce serait mauvais pour la réputation de l'école ! "

""" """ """

Morgane déposa le papier sur le bureau du bibliothécaire, sans un mot. Greg leva les yeux sur l'élève importune. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Cette gamine avait vu la mort de Paul. Elle l'avait vue, elle lui en avait parlé mais il n'y avait pas cru. Comment avait-elle su ?

Morgane baissait les yeux, d'un air pourtant impassible. Greg lut le mot qu'elle lui tendait. C'était une demande de prêt pour un livre de la Réserve, un livre de Runes anciennes, normalement réservé aux élèves de deuxième cycle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rude."

" Le lire, répondit Morgane sans lever la tête."

" Pff..."

Il se leva malgré lui et lui demanda de le suivre dans la réserve. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette gamine qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Ses yeux peut-être. OU plutôt, la façon dont elle les utilisait. Elle semblait voir au-delà des apparences, des limites du temps et de l'espace. Et ça n'était pas bon pour lui...

Il sortit le livre du rayonnage et le lui tendit. Elle le regardait fixement à présent.

" Vous vouliez me demander comment je savais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle de sa voix neutre."

" Quoi ?"

" Comment je savais pour le père de Max..."

Greg resta silencieux. Cette question l'intriguait, mais l'effrayait parfois trop pour qu'il ait envie de connaître la réponse.

" Divination ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui."

" En quelque sorte. Mais ce qui compte, ce n'est pas de savoir comment. Je vois les choses. Et je vous vois vous. Je vois ce que vous essayer de cacher."

Greg sursauta. Le livre tomba par terre. Pouvait-elle savoir...

" Taisez-vous ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?"

" Les marques invisibles, indélébiles, indestructibles... murmura-t-elle."

Greg fit un bond en arrière. Morgane baissa les yeux. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la plus tranquille quiétude.

" Au revoir, dit-elle en ramassant son livre."

Non. NON ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette gamine...

Il la rattrapa et la saisit violemment par le bras. Le visage de Morgane ne broncha pas, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette réaction tardive.

" Il n'y arien, tu entends ? Il n'y a rien !"

" Non, bien sûr, il n'y a rien... répondit Morgane avec un vague sourire. Puisque vous le dites..."

" Si..."

Mais elle l'interrompit.

" Les menaces sont inutiles. Je ne pas là pour vous dénoncer. Je ne suis qu'un messager qui doit vous avertir. Les temps changent. La vérité ne sera pas toujours cachée. Surtout aux yeux de ceux qui ont le Don..."

Son sourire s'accentua. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois douloureux et satisfait dans ce sourire. Quelque chose d'inhumain, pensa Greg.

Inhumain... Il ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait ce mot.

""" """ """

Némésis, affalée sur le lit, ne semblait pas du tout décidée à quitter le dortoir.

" Allez viens ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici, tout seule, pendant tout l'été ?"

Max voulut attraper son chat, mais celle-ci était résolue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et partit se cacher sous l'amas de draps.

Alyce éclata de rire. Max sentit une vague tiède se répandre en elle. Dumbledore avait parlé à ses camarades les plus proches. Il leur avait dit d'être joyeux et souriants avec Max, car c'était le seul moyen pour elle de surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mentionné que l'a raison la véritable raison de sa récente maladie était l'empathie. C'était un secret qu'il valait mieux bien garder. Sinon, on pourrait s'en servir contre elle, tant qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas bien ce pouvoir.

" Ca suffit ! Arrête de faire la capricieuse ! Tu seras très bien chez Grand-Mère et pépé Moustache."

Elle rejeta les draps d'un mouvement brusque. Némésis, découverte, se roula sur le dos. On aurait dit qu'elle souriait.

Max lui rendit son sourire, la souleva et la mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

" Allez, on se dépêche, on va être en retard."

""" """ """

Une vague impression de déjà vu...

Max, Alyce, Erik, Dane, Mickael et quelques autres élèves de première année étaient plantés au beau milieu du quai, coincés entre une bande de Gryffondors déchaînés et un groupe de Serpentards exaltés.

" Tu crois qu'ils vont recommencer ? demanda Alyce, un peu anxieuse."

" J'sais pas... répondit Max, inquiète, elle aussi. "

A vrai dire, elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'éventuelle bataille qui pouvait avoir lieu. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Remus Lupin. Si seulement, il pouvait la remarquer, elle n'aurait qu'à se concentrer pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait face à elle...

Mais il était entouré de ses trois amis de Gryffondor et faisait face à Lucius Malefoy, qui quittait définitivement Poudlard. Bien sûr, toute l'école attendait de James Potter et Sirius Black une dernière preuve de leur haine envers ce perfide Serpentard.

" _Expelliarmus _!"

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de la baguette de Malefoy et vint percuter Peter Pettigrow en plein dans l'estomac. Son visage, qui ne semblait déjà pas rassuré, exprima l'angoisse la plus réelle. Tandis que Potter et Black se jetaient sur Malefoy, Remus aidait son ami à se relever.

Max se faufila à travers la foule des élèves, sous le regard amusé d'Alyce.

" Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, comme si la santé de Peter Pettigrow lui importait."

Ce dernier, pâle, hocha la tête, les yeux toujours hagards. Remus Lupin tenait fermement sa baguette en main. Il remit son ami sur pieds et dit à Max, d'un ton assez brusque :

" Ne reste pas là, tu vas te faire blesser !"

Surprise, Max recula. Rien. Elle n'avait rien ressenti.

Quel imbécile ! Il aurait au moins pu faire preuve d'un peu de diplomatie !

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était se battre contre cet idiot de Lucius Malefoy... Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

" Laisse tomber, Max..."

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

" Morgane ? Je t'avais pas vue..."

" Laisse tomber, répéta-t-elle. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux."

Elle avait l'air très sérieux. Max ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle éclata de rire.

" Tu pars en vacances avec tes parents cet été ? demanda-t-elle ensuite."

" Ouais, avec ma mère, répondit Morgane."

" Et ton père ?"

" J'en ai pas."

" Oh... Désolée..."

Max se sentit honteuse d'avoir causé tant de problèmes autour d'elle à la mort de son père, alors que Morgane avait subi la même chose.

" Non, c'est pas grave. Je n'en ai jamais eu."

" Ah bon ? demanda Max, intéressée."

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de Morgane en dehors de sa vie à Poudlard.

Mais Morgane ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'éluder la question d'un geste las de la main.

" Donne moi ton adresse, dit-elle. Je t'écrirai."

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit, empêchant le dernier round entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Hagrid ordonna à tous les élèves de monter dans le train, plaçant les Serpentards le plus loin possible des Gryffondors.

Max nota l'adresse de ses grands-parents sur un bout de parchemin et le tendit à Morgane.

" Je ne connais pas encore la mienne, alors je te la donnerai quand je t'écrirai. "

" Tu ne connais pas ton adresse ?"

" Je déménage souvent, alors je ne retiens pas tout... Bonnes vacances !"

Elle la gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires et entra dans un compartiment. Max suivit ses amis de première année et s'installa avec eux. Lorsque le train se mit en route, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la gare de Pré-au-lard. Sur le quai, son oncle, qui devait venir la rejoindre chez ses grands-parents le lendemain, discutait quelques collègues. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit. A ses côtés, les yeux dépareillés de Lygaeus lui sourirent.

Max ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Ce n'était ni de la pitié, ni de la compassion. C'était juste de l'empathie.

""" """ """

FIN.

A suivre...

""" """ """

Voila, la première année de Max à Poudlard est terminée... Je me rends compte que la fin est franchement plus sombre que le début et que ce n'était pas vraiment là que je voulais arriver... Je crois que je me suis laissée entraînée !

Si ça vous intéresse, il y aura une suite, avec plus de magie noire, plus d'intrigue, et, surtout, plus de révélations... Certains personnages, comme Morgane, Greg, Lygaeus et Rogue seront plus développés. On parlera aussi beaucoup plus de Voldemort, des Mangemorts et de la mère de Max...

A bientôt !!

**_Thaele Ellia _**


End file.
